Of All Things Creepy & Unnatural
by CaedenceLaura
Summary: What if Donna and Eric hadn't found out about Hyde and Jackie? Hyde and Jackie manage to keep their relationship a secret for much longer. How will this change the development of their relationship without having their friends lack of support and ridicule in the beginning?
1. Shut Your Pie Hole

**A/N: I've toying with this idea for awhile because I was watching friends and it got me thinking how Jackie and Hyde's relationship would've been if it were kept a secret for longer. So that's how this story popped in my head. It starts within the canon of season five so there will be dialogue from the show but as the story progresses that'll change. I hope you like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own That 70s Show**

Hyde's Bedroom

2:00 am

He shifts slightly on the the small cot he calls a bed. Movement is restrained by the small figured girl curled up against him. Her back is warm against his bare chest and he pulls her in just a little bit closer. His behavior stunned even himself he wondered what thoughts it was causing in her mind. Usually he couldn't wait to kick the chick out afterwards but he never wanted to have to let Jackie go.

Last night was probably the best night sleep he has gotten in years. It might all be ending soon. Eric had called last night to say they'd be coming home today. What if she ran straight back to Kelso? She sighs silently in her dreams and rolls over. She nuzzles her head up under his chin, her fingers graze across his chest.

"Steven…" she softly says to him with her eyes still closed.

"Yeah doll?" He tips his chin to kiss her forehead.

"Thanks for letting me stay."

"It's cool." She presses just slightly closer and falls quickly back to sleep.

He closes his eyes and drifts back to his dreams hoping all the while that this wouldn't be the end.

* * *

Forman's Driveway

The sun reflects off her face with an effervescent glow. She is bubbly and as peppy as ever which grew the level of anxiety and apprehension rising in his chest and clouding any clear thoughts that bounce through his head. Was she really excited to see Kelso? She's going to take him back, isn't she?

She notices the way he looks at her before dropping his eyes to his boots. His sunglasses may be his way of guarding himself but she was starting to gain access to his soul and the aviators were becoming useless at least in terms of her.

She picks up on his stressed demeanor. She knew he must be worried about Michael coming home and what'll happen next but that's the what'll happen when you never want to talk. There's a great deal of uncertainty.

Jackie began to walk across the driveway towards the Forman's home, slowly passing behind Steven to place a reassuring and calming hand on his back.

She smiles at him from across the drive. His back held the tingling sensation of her touch long after her hand had disappeared. He winks to her from behind his glasses, blush rose to her cheeks.

"Are you two even listening to me?" Fez's voice pops the bubble Hyde and Jackie had been hiding in.

"Sorry man, what were you saying?"

"Ah never mind."

"But, Fez-"

"Nope you don't want to listen, I won't talk. Good day."

"But Fez."

"I said good day."

"Wait Fez they're here." Jackie stops her foreign friend from running away.

Eric and Donna climb from the drivers side of Kelso green van and move to greet their friends hello with hugs and good words.

Hyde releases Eric from his brotherly hold, "So, my folks have no idea I was gone."

"No idea. You're golden." Hyde smirks and lies through his teeth. Jackie smiles and shakes her head slightly to him and only he notices.

Kelso makes his way around his van finally to accept his welcome home from his best friends he hadn't seen in months. He presses pass Jackie who he still wasn't sure about how he should go about an interaction with her. "Oh, hey! Hyde!" He takes his oldest friend in his arms, "You got a beard!" Kelso scratches Hyde's cheeks like he were puppy, "You look so old."

"Of course I look old, man. Party more than you, worked more, drank more, and slept with way more chicks." Jackie looks over to Steven at the drastic lie of a story he was spinning. "I'm exhausted, man."

"Fez, my little man! How was your summer?"

Fez couldn't be more giddy to have a friend who would actually listen to his story this time. "Well, I saw a boob and a half down by the pool." He smiles proudly.

"Yeah. Pool boob. Nice."

Jackie pulls Donna away from the boys. "Look. Donna, I know you're nervous about seeing people at school after running away and all, but I want you to know it's all under control. I told everyone you went away to have a baby."

"What?"

"Yeah, it was badass. Oh, yeah, I say badass now." She hadn't really spread around that tale but she should've. Donna deserved something for disappearing on her all summer and with Michael no less.

* * *

Forman's Basement

The gang was all back together again and Eric and Donna were mauling each other on the couch like a couple horny animals. Fez was staring at the most action he has spied on all summer. And he was paying to price for it too. "Oh, not this again. I told you, it gives me needs." He whines declaring the growing discomfort he was feeling, it was enough to break the reunited love birds apart.

"Fine. We'll be upstairs." Eric leads his girlfriend upstairs silently praying that his parents weren't around.

"Too late." Fez rushes out the door.

"Man, why are we watching this? It's stupid." Hyde complains in order to get a rise out of Jackie.

It works. "You're stupid."

Hyde watches from the corner of his eye eagerly and with excitement as Kelso starts to get up out of his chair. "Man, I've been gone all summer, and I get back, and everything is just the same. I guess nothing ever changes around here." With that ironic remark, that Kelso even on his smartest day would fail to realize, he left shutting the basement exterior door behind him.

Hyde was on top of Jackie before the latch on the door could click shut. His lips hungrily latch onto hers with a ferocity that surprises her. Jackie has her arm wrapped around his neck to make sure he stays put. His hand grips the arm of the couch to steady himself and make sure he couldn't crush her tiny body.

Steven leans over Jackie pressing her frame harder into the couch's seat. His lips kiss her with an intense hunger that he just couldn't control. Deep down he knew that this wasn't the best place to be letting his hands roam over skin as they were situated in the basement, on display, in a home where nobody announced their entrance. He slips his tongue between her lips tasting the strawberry flavor in her lip gloss but she places a hand on his chest and just slightly pushes him backwards until he's flat on his back on the tattered sofa and she sat astride him.

* * *

Forman's basement

The echoing voices of Kitty and Red's parental lecturing seeps into the basement through the floorboards. Donna and Eric were being disciplined only one floor up but that was enough alone time for them.

Jackie lies on her back feeling Steven's fingers through her hair, secretly praying that he won't ruin her curls she expertly set this morning but she knew if he did it'd be worth it. Her hand rests gently just below his shoulder but held him firmly in place above her on the Forman's couch. His tongue dances with hers, tasting her.

"Oh, say, can you see" a voice is singing. "Oh, say, can you see." Steven lifts his head and gives jackie a look of confusion. She just looks towards the ceiling, thinking it may be coming through the vent but the sound grows nearer. "Oh, say, can you see."

"What the hell?"

"Fez!" She pushes him up off her. They rush to move away from the indiscretions they were involving themselves in.

"Oh, say, can you see." Fez enters the basement singing catching the last remaining glimpses of the couples heated make sessions. "Wait a second." Fez eyes them looking awfully suspicious. Jackie's eyes flash to Steven then back to Fez. "You two look sweaty and guilty." Hyde with an elbow resting on the arm of the sofa, wipes Jackie's kisses from his lips. "Have you been eating my candy?" Fez accuses.

"What candy?"

"I didn't say candy. And I certainly don't have any candy hidden in the garage." His eyes flash sneakily between his two friends, "I'll be in the garage."

"Steven, that was way too close. You need to learn to keep your hands off me." She fluffs her dress and fixes her hair before sitting back down next to him.

He shakes his head annoyingly at her but he had taken his sunglasses off and his eyes were giving him away. "Me? You're the one who can't keep her tongue to herself."

"Oh, please. I let you fool around with me out of pity."

He smirks at her, "you know what your problem is? You're really cute, so no one ever told you to shut your pie hole."

She gives him a small annoyed glare before smiling at his words. "You think I'm cute?"

"Shut you pie hole!" He leans back to hold Jackie as she moves on top of him, taking her lips into his.

After only a few minutes they find themselves once again in their previous position being interrupted before things could get too out of hand in the way too public basement.

"A catholic school?" Kelso's surprised questioning as he makes his way down the steps.

Jackie and Hyde separate themselves more convincingly, Hyde even manages to make it back to his chair with his glasses on.

"That's rough. Yeah, my dad took away my slingshot, so I'm feeling it pretty bad too." Hyde watches as Kelso plops down on the couch next to his girl, getting just a little too close for his comfort.

"What were you guys doing?" Eric questions and Hyde is a little too quick to answer.

"We were just watching…" he realizes that he has no idea what they're watching. "This old lady's eating a fish."

"Look…Jackie… we've been avoiding each other. I think it's time we hash this thing out."

She fake smiles at the immature jackass she finally calls an ex. "It's okay. I'm good."

"I can see you're devastated over losing me." He replies to her smugly.

Jackie looks at him in disbelief and leans forward to give Steven a look only they saw and only they perceive. "You know what Michael, I'm fine. Really." She gives him a tap on the leg.

"You sound brave. But inside you are a scrambled mess. Just remember this, I'll always be there for you in case you have any physical needs, all right?"

Watching his friend wrap his arm around his girl was too much for even for Hyde, the most calm and collected of the group. He can't stop himself from slamming his fist into Kelso's bicep.

Kelso grasps his bruising muscle with his arm letting go of Jackie. "Damn Hyde! What was that for?"

"I just missed you man."

Trying to create a distraction, Jackie turns to Donna. "Wait. Donna, you're actually gonna go to a catholic school?"

"Not just catholic school. Our lady of perpetual sorrow. That means sad forever. Eric, we're never even gonna see each other."

"Yeah, I know, and I can't even drive you to school. And we can forget about any lunchtime hokey-pokey. That's what it's all about."

Steven stands up from chair getting the sense that the basement is going to occupied for awhile. "Yeah, sucks not having a car. Well I'm going to go drive mine." He looks down at the couch as he walks behind Jackie, really hoping that she was catching his drift. "Catch you guys later."

"Wait, wait, Steven, where you going?"

"What do you care?"

"I don't."

The door closes behind him and Jackie tries to think up an excuse to follow that won't draw suspicion. "Um…you know, I just remembered that I have to go to the mall because they're having this big Monday Madness sale."

Donna looks to her friend, "Jackie… it's Tuesday."

"See, total madness." She runs out the door quickly before anyone else questions her.

"Monday Madness sale?" Steven asks, forcing her lightly against the cement wall just outside the basement door.

"Hey, it got me out of the basement, didn't it."

* * *

Hyde's Bedroom

The night dances on so slowly, each second lasting an hour and every hour takes up lifetimes. The bed is warm in the dark room, Steven rolls over in his sleep, wraps his arm around Jackie's waist. She can feel his warm breathing on the back of her neck, feel his fingers begin to trace back and forth across the bare skin of her stomach, slowly creeping higher under her shirt towards her chest, and back down lower just barely slipping under the waistband of the black panties she is wearing.

The tingling that's roaming around under her skin and into her bones is arousing and making her very aware of the lack of clothing she's wearing, only dressed in those black lace panties and his soft black tee. Both, which to be frank, had a hard time staying on when she was in his company. Steven brushes away the rest of her hair from her neck, so there's no longer anything blocking his lips from the warm skin behind her ear down to her collar bone. His lips press hard in a sweet and passionate way.

He lets his hands find their way back down to her hips, but this time there's no sweet caressing, no fun teasing,instead he grabs hold, controlling her lovingly with his strong hands. Jackie is pulled as close as possible to Steven's body. Hips to hips, legs curled up together. His lips kiss more eagerly, until she can't help but roll over to face him. Her face is taken in his hands and he kisses her again and again. His hands move back to her hips, pulling off her shirt and tossing it to the floor below them.

* * *

Forman's Basement

"I can't believe they're making you wear those knee-high socks every day." Eric's voice rumbles through the walls of the basement as he and Donna make their way down the steps.

"Forman and Donna." Hyde says upon hearing the words.

"Bedroom?" Jackie questions but doesn't get a verbal answer just a nudge towards the back and they slip inside the small room just as the basement door opens. "That was close."

"Yeah, but now we're trapped in here."

Jackie sits down on Steven's cot, looking up at him with her pouting lips, "I can think of worse places to be trapped with you."

Her lower lip jutted out and Steven wants to lean forward and suck on it, her small hands tracing patterns up his sides as she spoke to him.

"Every place I'm trapped in with you, is a worse place, Doll." He replies sarcastically but Jackie glares and goes to whack him playfully with the flattened pillow.

Ducking the blow he grabs her small wrists, pulling her to his body to kiss her. She pulls back and smiles at him.

His loosens his grip on her wrists and she places them back on his chest, patting in time with his heartbeat as she gently rocked back and forward in his lap. She knew exactly what she was doing, she must've felt his growing discomfort.

He plays with her hair, watching as she sucks in her lip trying to ignore him. Starting slowly he rocks her gently from underneath, surprised when she matches his rhythm, her nails lightly scratching his chest as his fingers play with her protruding hip bones. She giggles lightly and murmurs his name as she kisses and nibbles on his earlobe.

* * *

Forman's Driveway

"Please!"

"Oh my god, Fez! No, no, and my answer is still no!" Jackie exclaims as she removes herself from the chairs in the doorway and makes her way to the boys and Donna by the basketball hoop.

"What's going on?" Donna asks.

"Jackie's not dating Kelso anymore so she should go out with me."

"No. I said no."

"Yeah Fez that's just wrong in so many ways. You and Jackie?" Kelso mocks his friend.

Forman turns his attention to this new conversation. "Yeah the only thing more wrong than Fez and Jackie would be like Hyde and Jackie." He fake shuttered and laughs. "That would be the most creepy and unnatural thing."

Kelso, Fez, Eric and Donna walk inside laughing and joking to themselves not realizing that Hyde and Jackie weren't following behind them.

"Steven, do you really think we are a creepy, unnatural couple?"

"Come on. That's a crazy question. I mean, if this relationship wasn't just a little bit creepy and unnatural, I wouldn't be in it." He reassures her using his fingertip to lift her chin up.

 **A/N: Please review everyone I would love to hear what you think!**


	2. What Do You Want Me To Say?

**A/N: So we are jumping ahead two months FYI. Happy Reading and Please Review!**

 _"She's not my girlfriend."_

 _"Are you sure?"_

 _"Yes, I'm sure. I don't like her. She's shallow and rich and mean and bossy. She's everything that I hate." He explains._

 _"But, Steven you hate everything."_

 _"What's that supposed to mean?"_

 _"Well, it means that maybe you like her, cause I kind of think you do."_

 _"No." He says sternly desperately trying to get the words through her head. "How could I like her? Because I don't like her. Because I can't like her. Mrs. Forman, if I like her, shoot me."_

 _Mrs. Forman surprised him as she looked up from the food she was preparing to point her finger gun at his chest. "POW!"_

 _He leans in to kiss her lips for the first time. She's so soft and inviting, tasting of cherry lip gloss and soda. Her kiss enlightens a whole part him he has never knew existed. Her hands reach to pull him in closer, deepening her hold on him before she pulls away._

 _"Huh, I didn't feel anything."_

"Jackie… please."

Jackie awoke to Steven's stuttering and scared voice mumbling in his sleep. She was curled up into his chest on the small cot but there wasn't much room so this was really the only the position they could both get comfortable in.

She bounces slightly to turn herself over to face him. Steven pulls her in tight kissing the skin of her forehead. "Steven?"

"Jackie did I wake you?"

"Yeah you were mumbling in your sleep."

"I'm sorry."

"Bad dream?"

Steven pulls Jackie into his arms even tighter, closing his eyes again. "Hm I guess so."

"About me?"

He grunts quietly knowing that even a whatever would be too many words. Jackie had a way of interpreting his zen, he'd like to say to her own liking but she was usually right. He never should've taught her zen. He gave his tools to the enemy.

"Steven."

"Yes."

"Do want to talk about it?"

"No."

Through the darkness he can see the pouty look in her big eyes and lips. Damn did he both love and hate that face and she knew it. He'd always give her whatever she wants when she gives him that face.

"Fine… So I was dreaming about kissing you."

"And it was bad?"

"No but then you said you felt nothing."

Jackie looks at Steven and decides to say nothing else. Steven doesn't like to talk and she wants to respect that. She takes his cheeks in both of her tiny hands, placing her lips lightly on his. The kiss deepens quickly til air was lacking in their lungs. Her kisses are more intoxicating than the weed he had been smoking. Cloud his mind of all decent and rational thoughts.

"That's definitely not nothing," she whispers.

* * *

Forman's Kitchen

December 5

11:14 am

Jackie sat next to Steven at the Forman's kitchen table. She attempts to put a little space between the two of them so no one suspect anything. It was hard to be with him with everyone around.

Kelso, who is sitting on the counter, looks at Jackie. "Just give me one reason why we can't just get back together and forget this whole engagement and California mess."

"Michael! I have said no so many times. What don't you understand?"

"Just give me one reason."

Jackie looks to Steven and then back to Michael. "One, you would constantly paw at me for sex and I had to give in just to shut you up. Two, you never wanted to be intimate with me unless it was leading to sex. Three, I'd give you money to buy me presents and you'd use it on yourself. Four, you never protected me. Five, you tried to hijack my Miss Dairy Princess pageant so you could meet more girls to cheat on me with. Six, you would leave me stranded at work to watch cartoons. Seven-"

"Damn Jackie! I said name one!"

"Just move on Michael. Besides you said I was an awful girlfriend and that I always made you feel bad about yourself."

"Yeah, I mean during the part where all you did was boss me around."

Eric came up behind Kelso smiling. "Yeah, that part only lasted, what, like, six years?"

Mrs. Forman enters the kitchen dragging Mr. Forman along behind her, she looks upset. "Jackie, sweetie, we just got a phone call, and you're needed at home. So why don't you grab your coat? Mr. Forman'll give you a ride."

"Do you know what's going on?"

"No, I don't know anything." She watches Jackie trot off to the basement stairway to retrieve her coat she had left in Steven's room. "I know everything!" Everyone moves closer to Kitty eager to hear the dirty little details. "You know how Jackie's Father is a city councilman? Not anymore. He just got arrested for bribery. He could go to prison."

"Well, I'm glad. That guy makes Republicans look like a bunch of crooks and greedy businessmen."

"Yeah, well, thank god for the honest ones like Richard Nixon, huh?" Eric responds to his father with a sarcastic comment as if he's eager for a foot in his ass.

"What did you say?"

"I said that…Nixon was framed and Kennedy was a commie."

"That's right."

* * *

Forman's Basement

Kelso looks down the barrel of a gun he's wiping down on the couch. Donna who's reading a magazine seems not even the least bit concerned by the unsettling sight of her dimwitted friend.

Eric on the other hand sees the situation much differently. "What's with the gun, Trigger?"

"Oh, will you relax, Eric? It's not a gun. It's a BB gun. Yeah. I lost it when I was, like, ten, and I found it this morning buried in my backyard."

This however does draw Donna's attention. "Why were digging in your backyard?"

"Uh…Dinosaurs. Watch the news, Donna!"

"You guys, I can't believe that Mr. Burkhart might actually be going to prison."

"Yeah, this is rough stuff Jackie's going through. She'll come running to me, Old Faithful." Kelso makes the remark and doesn't notice the daggers in the stares Hyde is glaring.

"Kelso, Jackie never came to you for comfort when you were together, why would she now? And you're definitely not Old Faithful."

"We have a history. And when she needs a shoulder to cry on, she'll rest her head on these broad babies." Kelso becomes aware of Fez's look. "Feel them."

"Rock hard, amigo."

"Man, you don't want Jackie leaning on your shoulders. They're all bruised." Hyde stands up from his chair.

"Where?"

Hyde frogged Kelso's shoulder hard. "Damn Hyde! He groans dramatically. "I aught to see those coming by now."

Jackie storms into the base so clearly and visibly upset. Kelso steps in front of her path. "Oh, sweet pea, I'm here for you."

Jackie scoffs at Kelso's outstretched arms and pushes past him to fall into Steven's lap with her arms wrapping tightly around his neck. "Steven, my dad's going to prison. What am I going to do?"

Steven looks past Jackie for just a moment to see Kelso exasperation, it was smeared all across his face. "She always comes running to me," he says with a smirk. "Jacks, you're going to be okay. I've been in your position and I know you're going to be okay." He whispers softly in her ear.

* * *

Donna's House

December 12

"Jackie I need to talk to you."

"Is it about that outfit? Cause I believe that belongs in a garbage can."

"Jackie!"

"Fine what's up?"

Donna sits on her bed next to Jackie. "Eric is embarrassed that I'm smarter than him. So what? I did better on the SATs, who cares? He's being a complete tool!"

"Well what do you expect? Men like to think they're in control. That they're the strong men here to protect and provide for us. If we start acting like strong, independent, smart women, we'll never presents or jewelry again."

"But I'm not like you, Jackie. I want a career, I don't just want to be his housewife."

"Then, why are you marrying him right out of high school? Go make something of yourself then get married."

"I didn't know you knew about that."

"Eric said something in the basement earlier."

"Dammit! Eric really needs to learn to keep his mouth shut."

"I agree. Donna, why are you marrying him though?"

"What do you mean? I love Eric."

"I know you say you love him."

"No, Jackie, not say, I do. I do love him."

"Alright then what are you so afraid of? If you love Eric and Eric loves you then you shouldn't be afraid that you're going to end up his housewife."

"But I am. This isn't the first time we've had a fight like this."

"You and Eric are always fighting." Donna throws her head back on her pillow with a groan. "Just listen Donna. I'm not trying to be a bitch or anything. I don't understand what you see exactly in Eric, I just think you two might be rushing into this. True and real love, passionate and furious love comes in the absence of fear. It drives away the fears in life. If that's what you have with Eric, then great. Otherwise I don't know what to tell you."

Donna looks up at Jackie. "Looks like someone took my advice."

"What?"

"Be single and find yourself."

"Oh. No, I just got super bored this summer and watched too many old movies and read books. Since my best friend ran off to California with my ex."

"Well still. Good for you."

"Well it was read a book or make out with Steven." Donna laughs with Jackie on the bedside.

"I'm going to go to the Hub, you coming?"

"No, thanks. I've got plans."

* * *

Forman's Basement

Jackie enters the basement so excited to see Steven sitting in his chair alone. She just wanted to talk to him and not have to deal with talking around her points because of other people.

"Okay, Steven, about your vision of our future with you swilling beer and me being fat? That's not going to happen because I'm not gonna be fat. It's genetic. My mother drinks two bottles of wine a day and she looks damn good."

"So what's your point?"

"Steven all I'm saying is that we don't have to be rich, my parent were rich and they were never happy. I just want to be happy. If I'm fat neither of us is going to be happy. I don't want you to be swilling beer. You have potential, Steven. Live up to it, I believe in you. Of course being rich would be an added bonus, just think of all the stuff you could by for me."

"Jackie, why don't you just earn your own money and buy those things yourself?"

"Myself? They won't mean as much if I buy them myself."

"Did any of the presents you've gotten from others, like your parents, mean more?"

"Well no,"

"I have no problem mooching off your success, Doll, I'm not Eric." He smiles at her. "That's the future I see for us."

She leans forward and kisses his lips, not entirely sure that her point had gotten across but it had only been a few months, their relationship was still young. They had time to fight about the future later.

"Is your mom home yet?"

"No I still haven't heard from her. I hope it's okay that I'm staying here."

"Well, I'm not going to let you stay in that big empty house alone. Nobody knows we're even together so we'll be okay."

"Then take me to bed, baby."

"I like the way you think, Doll." He picks her up like a rag doll and throws her over his shoulder.

* * *

Hyde's Bedroom

He smiles against her and plants kisses all the way up her taut stomach until he reaches her chest. Her hands are all wrapped up in his hair as his mouth began to work lovingly against her skin. She sighs happily and shivers when he moves his hands down to her knees to separate them slowly. "Steven…oh Steven…"

He positioned himself and stared down at her for a moment. "So beautiful Jackie…"

She smiles up at him and pulls him to her so she can kiss him as he begins to make love to her. He would never in a million years use the words 'making love' but whatever he and Jackie were doing was definitely not fucking. When he slips inside of her, they feel like one. He is always so careful and gentle with her. Her delicate hands rubbed up and down the muscles of his back. Her soft whimpers and moans urge him on and the way he whispers her name so softly makes her weak and she knew she would never last.

She arches her back into him and he takes her hands and puts them over her head held by his own. His lips cover hers as she moans. They make complete eye contact and a shiver ran down her spine as she felt him stare deep into her soul. Michael had never made her feel the way he did. This was pure and utter passion, raw and beautiful and it got to her each time they were together. She arches into him again and he lets go of her hands so he could hold her closer. She digs her nails into his back when she feels him nip at her neck gently.

* * *

Hyde's Bedroom

Jackie had fallen asleep with her head resting on his chest. He liked to just watch her sleep at night sometimes, she was so peaceful and quiet. The quiet was really nice. He can't believe how far he's come. He has a family now, a home, and finally a girl that actually meant something to him. It had been nearly five months and he wasn't scared. But it was all a secret and that made it easier. He was afraid that if they told the truth it'd all stop going so well. Everyone would be so mad at them. They wouldn't understand.

He needed Jackie though. His whole life he has been trying to not succumb to despair but to find an antidote for the emptiness of his existence. Jackie had become his antidote. She had become center for all he saw for his immediate future. The reason to wake up in the morning.

 **A/N: Aren't they just so cute :) Please Review**


	3. Wow, You're Jealous

**A/N: Thank you everyone for the reviews! I'm glad everyone seems to be enjoying this story so far I know I am. I'm sorry for waiting awhile to update but I'm a college student and have extremely high stress levels so writing is on the back burner right now, plus I'm writing three stories at once and I feel bad updating one more than the other. Please check out my other stories if you haven't already. This chapter is way longer than the others and has dialogue from the show as the previous chapters do. I hope you enjoy and Review! Happy Reading Everyone!**

Everyone takes their usual seats after watching Fez assault a mannequin in hopes of releasing the fabric breasts from the bra in record time. Eight seconds wasn't too bad, his technique on the other hand was atrocious. Hyde had hoped Jackie would be here by now but she still wasn't anywhere to be seen. Her parent house had been unoccupied for months now and Jackie was only there making sure everything was still in it's rightful place, showering and grabbing some belongings she may need. She had been sleeping with Hyde in the basement so it's been awhile since she went home for any reason other than to shower.

Before Hyde can fully sit in his chair, Kelso storms the basement in a fit of glee. "Hey, guys. Have I got a surprise for me. Annette!"A large breasted, blond bimbo with the ditziest look on her face came prancing into the Forman's basement. "Yeah, Annette came all the way from California to visit me because we're in love. Since Jackie won't take me back so easily now, well I remembered Annette, and, well, I gave her a call and one thing led to another… Well, hello there." Kelso's voice is knocked off point as he wraps his arm around the mannequin's shoulder.

Fez takes Kelso's distraction and make his move on Annette who looked just easy enough for him to get his hands on. "So, Annette, when you get bored with this one, I can take off a bra in eight seconds. Well, maybe more if you fight me."

"All right, back off, Fez. What me and Annette have is real."

"Which is amazing because I even told him that I used to be flat-chested and have a different nose."

"Yeah, and I figured she looks okay now, so what the hell? So anyway," Kelso squeezes in taking a seat between Eric and Donna on the couch. "Annette, you'll be staying with Donna."

"Um, what?"

Eric's face lights up at the thought of this girl staying across the driveway with his girlfriend. "No, no, it'll be fun. It'll be like having a giant Barbie to play with."

"Yeah. I mean, come on, Donna, you guys were such great friends in California."

"Friends? The most I ever said to her was, 'Yeah, those probably do hurt when they're sunburned.'"

"Well, I need someplace to stash her."

"Hey, I got a footlocker in my room." Hyde speaks up.

"Please, Donna." Annette pleads, "I already had to take a shower at Michael's house and one of his brothers took a picture of me."

The cogs in Eric and in Hyde's head start turning as they heard the words she spoke. Eric turns to Kelso, "Kelso, I thought all your brothers were out of the house."

"Uh, must've been a burglar."

* * *

The Hub

Hyde leads Jackie up to the counter at the Hub in order to get her alone for just a moment. It wasn't hard to do this without drawing suspicion to themselves as no one would ever believe that he would even be friends with her let alone seeing her. He hasn't seen or talked to her since this morning and he actually found himself craving the sound of her voice. What was happening to him?

She was just incredible and strong and after the whole cabin foreclosure he was beginning to realize just how strong Jackie was. She, like himself, preferred to keep her problems hidden and she did so in such a masterful way even he was convinced for years that she had no problems. Yet here she was making brokenness seem extraordinarily beautiful, her strength making her invincible, she strode around town with the weight of all her problems resting on her shoulders and she made it look like wings.

"How was your morning?"

"Not, great I had to fire the housekeeper cause there's no money left to pay her and she was starting to ask questions."

"Sorry. Have you heard from your mother?"

"Still nothing. Last I heard she was leaving Las Fiestas de las Margaritas."

He looks towards their table taking in what his friends were perceiving before placing a comforting hand on her back. "I'm sure she'll be back soon."

"I'm not so sure I even want her back. She abandoned me Steven and it's not the first time she has left with little regard for me or my well being."

"I know, but it hurts even more knowing they're never coming back." He speaks softly reflecting on his own hurt and misfortune.

She nods looking up to his crystal blue eyes that were always being guarded by his sunglasses. She wants so badly to be alone with him right now, to be able to kiss his supple lips.

"So, that's the tramp Michael fooled around with in California." She changes the subject to diffuse some tension between them. "But the nerve of him bringing her into The Hub. I mean, people eat here."

"Hey, don't be talking about how jealous you are of Kelso's new chick?"

"Oh, I am not jealous. But I would like to point out that the sign says 'No dogs allowed'."

He rolls his eyes and turns back to the order counter. He couldn't quite tell if she was actually jealous of Annette or if she was just playing. Something wasn't sitting right with him though. He had that twist of anxiety in his gut that he felt right before something bad was to happen.

He places his hands on her hips when he was sure nobody was watching and proceeds to quickly lay a soft kiss on her lips. "Let him have his tramp, cause you're my princess." He whispers softly in her ear, grinning at the smile his cheesy words brought to her face.

"Princess?"

"Well, ice princess."

"Look at you being all affectionate out in public." She says with an eye roll.

"I am not affectionate."

"Fine, romantic then."

"Jackie, I am neither affectionate nor romantic. I'm mean and abrasive."

"When are you going to realize that's just not true? You can pretend, but that doesn't change who you are in your soul. You are just as sweet and affectionate as any other wussy guy, like Eric."

"Take that back."

"No." "Jackie!"

"Fine, you're not like Eric." She turns to walk with him to the table to join their friends. "You're sweeter."

He glares in her direction but follows her to their seats.

"Jackie, you have to sleep at my house." Donna demands as Jackie takes her seat.

"Good idea. Put both Jackies in the same room, toss some lipstick in the middle, watch them tear each other to shreds." Eric schemes with Donna.

"No. No, no. I don't want to sleep over. I don't like her."

"Come on. We'll do, like, girlie things." Donna attempts to persuade her. "It'll be like a pajama party with makeovers."

"Donna, I'm not interested in stupid girlie things. Look, I'm not shallow anymore."

Hyde, who had been stuffing his face with a hot dog chokes at her proclamation. He coughs to clears his airway and sees Jackie rolls her eyes at him. "Don't do that when I'm eating."

"Jackie, come on. You'll have all night to chip away at her self-esteem. We can whisper about her and when she asks us what we were talking about we can giggle and say, 'Nothing.'"

"Oh, wait, I've done that to you."

"That's where I got it."

"Okay. Okay. Here's what I think would teach her a good lesson." Eric starts and Donna crosses her arms across her chest knowing the words out of her boyfriends mouth were going to be distasteful. "Dress her up like a Swiss mountain girl, us fellas will come over, make a couple daiquiris, get a little tipsy, see what happens." No one speaks but the stares glaring down at him from Jackie and Donna say plenty. "What? Okay that's not a very good punishment. We should spank her too."

"Fine Donna, but not tonight, maybe tomorrow."

"Alright, if I survive tonight I'm holding you to that."

* * *

Hyde's Bedroom

She noticed his eyes the first time they had met even through his old sunglasses because as much as he would like them too, they can't hide his bright blues. That beautiful blue gets brighter and brighter each and every time he sees her. At least it seems that way. She creeps into the basement at a little after midnight to find that it isn't empty as it usually is. Eric had fallen asleep on the couch, so she made her way back to Steven's room tiptoeing quietly.

Steven is resting peacefully in his bed. Jackie used to hate the night because she would always find herself alone and scared. The darkness and being by her lonesome had a way of emptying her until she felt hollow. Her mind would wander to some place unknown to her and return with only sadness. She didn't count sheep to get her uneasy mind to sleep. No, no she would be counting the falling tears, one by one, as they rolled down her cheek.

Now, though, as she laid down to rest in the arms of the man she was rapidly falling for, she feels an arduous peace that forces her into sleep. With Steven, it has always been easy, or at least seemed easy. With him, there was no one around to remind her of who she is supposed to be, instead it's easier to remember who she is.

"Hey you." He kisses her cheek.

"Hey, what's Eric doing on the couch?"

"Grandparents are in town." He replies without opening his eyes.

"So? Wouldn't they be in Laurie's room?"

"They brought Penny, Eric's not allowed near her after the last time she visited."

Jackie remembered the way Penny had tricked Eric into thinking she wanted him. It was nauseating just to think about. "Well, great… All we need around here is two whorey, unwanted blonds."

"Jackie, seriously cut it out."

"I'm just saying I don't like them."

"I know I've heard."

"I want them gone, okay?"

"Jackie you are going to be so disappointed one day."

"What? Why?"

"When you get to the center of the universe and realize your not it. Then what?"

"Steven!"

"Just go to sleep Jackie."

"Goodnight." She sulks down onto his chest as he brushes his lips to her forehead pulling her body in closely.

* * *

Forman's Basement

Hyde reaches into the freezer for a couple of popsicles tossing one to Forman and the other to Fez. "Jackie is acting really strange, man. I think she doesn't like Kelso having a new chick."

"No. Jackie's acting strange because Jackie hates Annette, because Jackie and Annette are the same person. And that's scary 'cause there can only be one devil, one hitler, one…Darth Vader."

"That's not it." He shakes his head at Forman. "Something's going on, and I don't like it."

"So what? Maybe she still has feeling for Kelso, who cares? They'll get back together and we won't have to listen to him whine anymore."

"I don't know, but it's bad, man. I get the same feeling I get right before I shoplift something."

"Why do you care so much, Hyde?"

He turns to Forman who was perched on the back of the couch realizing he may have pushed he luck a little to far and he pulls back a little. "I don't care, man. I just don't want to see her go back to Kelso that's all."

Fez shakes his head. "No, no that's not it. You see my friend it is an old story. The orphan boy will fall for the rich girl. The doofus will show up with whore. Rich girl will go back to doofus. Fez consoles whore, sexually. And orphan boy remains alone, slowly going blind from self-abuse."

Hyde scowls at Fez, standing up and approaching him, "too far?" He frogs Fez in the shoulder for his little tale. "I had a feeling it was too far."

"I have not and will never fall for Jackie."

"I believe you, man. You'd never cross to the dark side."

"Hey Hyde." His attention is caught by the tall blond waltzing down the staircase.

"Penny." He nods in her direction but doesn't give her quite the reaction she was going for.

"I was hoping to find you down here." She steps in front of him placing her hands on either one of his thighs leaning in to him. Her shirt drops down and he can see easily beneath the fabric that she isn't wearing a bra.

"Don't touch me."

"Why not? You got a girlfriend that'd be upset with me?" She runs her fingers across his inner thigh playfully towards his belt buckle.

In the company he's in right now he has no choice but to tie the knot on his own noose. "No."

"What are you guys doing sitting down here when the girls are having a pajama party right next door? Oh hey pretty lady!" Kelso interrupts Hyde's uncomfortable moment by bursting in through the basement door.

"Hey Kelso."

"Oh, I can just imagine what's going on over there." Fez drifts off into his daydream with Kelso.

"Yay!" Kelso says to his own thoughts.

"You know, it occurs to me that you can see right into Donna's house from my driveway."

"You don't say?" Hyde smiles pushing Penny away and running to the steps with the guys, in hopes of seeing his own girl.

* * *

Donna's Living Room

The room is thick in awkward silence. As she's filing her nails, Jackie is slowly driven mad by the growing annoyance of Donna's gum smacking.

Annette is as bored by the awkwardness as the rest of the girls are and makes a move to get up off the couch. "I'm going to go get some cracker jacks."

"Oh, she's so cheap she could be the prize in the cracker jacks." Jackie scoffs much to Donna's amusement.

"Wow. You're jealous"

"I am not jealous. I just want to pop that inflatable bitch and watch her fly around the room."

"Don't be such a bitch Jackie."

"If I was really a bitch, Donna, I'd make her life a living hell. Instead I'm just sitting back to watch her do it to herself."

"Look, Jackie, here's the thing. Kelso likes bossy, vain, shallow princess types, and since you won't take him back so easily this time, he shipped one in from out west."

"Well he's not supposed to replace me. He's supposed to sit around and pine for me."

"If you want him back then get back together with him."

"I don't want him back though. Ever."

"Well then you can't have your cake and eat it too."

"God it's always about food with you, it's like you're not even listening!"

Bob emerges from the kitchen guiding Annette into the room in front of him. "Okay. New rule for slumber parties, Annette wears a robe."

 _Meanwhile in the Driveway…_

"No, Annette. Not the robe." Kelso whines as he and the guys peer over the Forman's hedges. Annette puts on a robe that works to cover as little as possible. "Quick, somebody yell 'pillow fight' in a girls voice."

Hyde gives Forman a pat on the back. "Forman that's your cue." He looks in through the Pinciotti's window. Jackie's wearing her usual pajamas, the plaid button downs. He thought she looks as good in those as she does in any other nightie he's seen her in.

"What are you boys looking at?" Grandpa Burt sneaks up on the boys and startles them with his voice.

"We were just uh… testing out these milk crates." Hyde explains.

"For charity." Kelso adds unnecessarily.

"Right and now that we are done, let's head inside gang." Eric leads his friends back inside the house. Burt doesn't follow though. "You coming?"

"Oh, no I told your Grandmother I was coming outside for a cigarette."

"Grandpa, you smoke?"

"Nope."

 _Back inside Donna's…_

"So…" Donna attempts to break the silence, knowing they were surely in for a long night. "Um… So did you guys hear about that woman who might be the first female supreme court judge?"

Jackie's eyes squint in confusion. Why would anyone bring this up as a topic of conversation. "No. But I did hear that the Dallas Cowboys might hire their first red-headed cheerleader."

"Ew!"

Jackie turns in surprise to Annette. "That's exactly what I said."

Donna eyes could not roll hard enough at the two shallow barbies sitting in her living room.

"Uh-oh, red-head in the room."

Donna sits aside watching the girls whispering to each other as if they were all of a sudden best friends. "What are you two talking about?"

"Nothing."

* * *

Point Place Hospital

Hyde stands by the pay phone listening to ringing. He couldn't believe that Burt was in the Intensive care unit. He just hoped that it would turn out okay. He was a nice guy, he didn't deserve to pass away quite yet.

"Hello."

"Jackie?"

"Steven?"

"Hey, how's your night going?"

"It's okay, Annette's really not that bad. Why are you calling? You could've just came over."

"No, I'm at the hospital."

"Michael didn't fall off the water tower again, did he?"

"No, Eric's grandfather collapsed in the driveway. It isn't looking good."

"Oh my god."

"Yeah. I thought maybe aught to tell Donna, Eric may want to see her, I don't know…" He trails off.

"Yeah of course. How's Mrs. Forman?"

"She's with the Doctor so I haven't seen her since she left with the ambulance. I would guess that she isn't doing so great."

Jackie could tell by the quiver in Steven's voice that he was worried about Mrs. Forman and about Eric. He was such a kind person that way.

"Hey, Jacks I'm going to let you go. I just wanted to call…"

"Thank you for calling. I'll see you later."

"Yeah." He hung up the phone and headed back to the waiting room. He takes a seat next to Fez and snatches a magazine off the table. He sees Red's torn face. He connected with Red a lot, and saw quite a bit of himself in his father figure. He looks upset but Hyde decides not to say anything quite yet. Red wasn't much for the talking type of comforting. He flips through the pages of the magazine as Kelso makes his way back to the waiting room as well.

"They got ice cream in the cafeteria!"

"Ice cream? Kelso, my grandpa's in Intensive care."

"Yeah, but I told them it was my grandfather, so I got the ice cream for free."

Red stands up from his seat, frustrated with the boys. "Put it down."

"Fine, but when my burrito's ready, I'm eating it." Kelso replies completely oblivious to the situation surrounding them all.

"Why does everybody go everywhere with us? Look at all these damn kids. I feel like a Mormon."

"Man, I feel like we should know something by now." Eric is growing more worried by the second. If his grandfather was really okay then why hasn't a doctor come back by now? Or even his mother, who was with Burt. "That is the third coffee break that doctor's had. Hey, Buddy! Quit the coffee! Fix the sickies, all right?" Eric snaps.

Kelso sneakily reaches over the back of the chair he had sat in the grab his ice cream hopefully without Red noticing. But it was gone. "Hey, who took my ice cream?"

He and Hyde both glance at their sugar addicted friend. "Oh, sure, it's always the foreign guy."

"Fez, you're holding the spoon." Hyde points out the obvious observation.

"Oh, sure, it's always the foreign guy with the spoon." He corrects his earlier statement.

Kitty walks slowly around the hospital corridor to the waiting room. She could hear her family's voices all the way from the other end. Her chest was aching as she struggles to hold back the hurt and pain manifesting in her tears. Her lips are clenched tightly shut, she struggles to breathe calmly.

"Kitty, how's Burt?" Her husband asks her.

"Well… um, I don't know how to say this. Uh, Daddy's gone to a better place."

Eric places his hand comfortingly on his mother's shoulders. Kelso, though, misinterprets the situation and the mood of the setting yet again as the bulb in his head burns so dim. "Good. Cause this hospital sucks." Eric turns around with a glare. "What? Oh." Kelso turns away and whispers, "this hospital sucks."

* * *

Forman's House

Burt's Funeral

Eric rejoins his friends and Annette and Penny. They had gathered on his family's sofa to give their condolences. Hyde walks up behind Forman and moves in closer to Jackie. Placing a hand softly on her back out of eyesight, it was comforting to the both of them.

"Hey, man. Sorry about your Grandpa." Kelso is the first to speak up.

"I didn't know him,-" Annette started to say but Eric didn't really care to hear her words and just turns and walks away without speakings a single syllable.

"Hey Annette, let's go over to Donna's to freshen up." Jackie offers and Annette and her walk out through the kitchen.

"So, the rich girl goes off with the whore." Fez says grinning widely with his perverted thoughts. "That's a happy ending."

"Yeah, so Jackie and Annette are friends now? I guess she's not jealous over Kelso." Hyde says reassuring himself that maybe things with Jackie are going smoothly after all.

"Never count Kelso out. He's got a way about him. You know, when he talks to you, it's like you're the only one in the room."

"You're, like half in love with him, aren't you?" Hyde watches Fez looking sheepish. He turns and walks away. He wants to find Jackie and for the first time he actually wants to have a discussion. He felt so uneasy over her jealously with Annette that anything else could literally be better.

* * *

Donna's Yard

He found Jackie sitting on the stoop, Annette must've been inside or back at the Forman's with Kelso. Either way, she was alone and that's the way he liked her best.

"Hey, Steven."

"So, what's up with you and Annette?" His voice is rough as he gets right to the point.

"Nothing." How had she become so good at zen, she spoke with little to no emotion. He was supposed to be the master.

"Jacks, come on. I thought you hated her and what you're friends now?"

"She over heard me at Donna's the other night and told me that if I wanted Michael I'd have to fight for him and I know that I only want to fight for you. So I can stop being jealous now."

"So what, you like Kelso but you like me a little bit more?" He knew that she was trying to be nice and reassuring but it still pissed him off to think that she had feelings for Kelso. "Do you have feelings for Kelso?"

"Maybe I do still have some leftover feelings for Michael."

"You know what I think Jackie. I think the only reason you're with me in the first place was to get back at Kelso." The anger in his voice was heavy as he spat the words at her but he couldn't control himself. He was hurt.

"Steven, how can you say that? Okay so I have feeling for Michael but what am I supposed to do he was my first boyfriend. You need to deal with it and if you can't and want to break up with me for being a little jealous then I can't stop you, but I think it's a real waste because I love you." The words fell out of her mouth and she instantly regretted it. Steven couldn't handle feelings in any way. It was a mistake, but it felt so good to finally say. It had been almost eight months and that's the longest she's ever waited to say 'I love you' but it meant something entirely different when saying it to Steven as opposed to saying it to Michael.

Steven stares at her searching her big eyes for sincerity. She's the first person to ever say 'I love you' to him, well with the exception of Mrs. Forman. He knew she meant every word. He was one of the few that knew her lies. The silence in the room was killing him slowly and he so badly wanted her to speak again. Since when is she so quiet? He knew though that she was awaiting his reaction, regretting the words that may cause, is causing him panic. Why couldn't he just say it back? Of course he loved her too, there was no doubt. He came to terms with that at least a month ago but he just couldn't find a way to let it escape his mouth and his mind. "I'm not saying it back!"

"I don't care." She's shaking her head slightly from her seat by the Pinciotti's back door.

"Damn it!" He has to turn away from the hurt in her eyes cause they glisten and they will break him. He wants so badly to protect himself from the hurt she may inevitably cause him. This is why he has never let anyone in but he has found a way to let her in and it was the most amazing feeling. Kelso was a big part of her past, it wouldn't so easily disappear. He'd accept that if it meant she'd stick around. "Come here."

"Oh, Steven." She sighs with relief and moves up and into his outstretched arms which wrap around her with strength. His lips meet hers and realize it's been too long since they've touched in the way they always aught to. "You realize that to get back at Kelso we'd actually have to make this relationship public, right?"

"Woah, woah, woah, we're in a relationship?" He jokes having heard the word 'relationship' regarding them for the first time.

"I'm afraid so."

"Okay." He kisses her again. "We should probably go public sometime though huh?" "Eh, we can just send them invites to our wedding and let them figure it out then." She looks into his widening eyes, sensing his panic attack as he loosens his grip on her. "Hypothetical wedding." She reassures.

* * *

Forman's House

Burt's Funeral

"Hyde." Eric's cousin Penny approaches Hyde and Fez in the Forman's living room. The funeral had died down and most of the mourners had left. Kelso and Annette were making out on the couch, going at it in ways that were totally inappropriate not only in someone else's home but also at a funeral. Hyde and Fez were looking at an album cover when Penny come up putting her hand on Hyde's chest, leaning way too close into his space. "What are you looking at?"

"New album, Red bought it."

"Oh cool. Hey, I'm headed home tomorrow so I was thinking for my last night here, we could have a little fun."

"That's cool."

"So is that a yes?"

"Whatever." Hyde hits her with the zen again, not being able to give her a straight no with Fez to his right.

Kelso moves his hand to Annette's ass pulling her upwards to him. He knew he should probably get her to his van if he had any shot at changing her no sex rule. She kissed him hard and deeply as they were going at it on the Forman's ugly yellow couch.

Jackie and Donna enter the living room from Red's den. "GET OFF MY BOYFRIEND!"

 **A/N: Please Review!**


	4. Tale As Old As Time

**A/N: Well, chapter four is a little shorter and a bit fluffier but I like to do that sometimes. I hope everyone liked the previous chapters and please review I would love to hear what you have to say. For any of my readers also reading my other two stories I want to apologize for not updating in a while I just work on chapters as they come to me and this story is just where my mind is stuck right now but don't worry they aren't abandoned or finished yet in any way. Those of you who haven't read them please do and review those as well. I'd love to hear from you.**

 **Quick thing about me, I'm a huge Disney fanatic and Beauty and the Beast is one of my absolute favorites (cause Belle is awesome and isn't just a damsel in distress) And with the live-action version having been released I reread the original story which I love. Jackie and Hyde to me are a bit like the Beauty and the Beast and I reflect on that in my chapter. I do not own Beauty and the Beast.**

 **Also if you haven't seen the new version go see it in the theater it is absolutely worth it.**

 **Alright I'll shut up now, Happy Reading!**

Cold and alone in the invading darkness of the emptiness of the abandoned house, Jackie is hiding. Hiding from her friends, from Steven, from the fear and embarrassment, she didn't entirely know. Tears wouldn't quit tracing paths down her cheeks. She could hear footsteps approaching her.

"Jacqueline Beulah Burkhart!" She hears him call out to her, his voice sounded upset and she really didn't want to deal with this all now. But she couldn't hide from him for long. He came around the corner noticing her sitting on the floor like a scared child in the back of the closet. "Damn it Jacks! What the hell was that?!"

"Oh Steven, I'm so sorry." She's sobbing and Steven can't help but crawl over to wrap her in his arms.

He didn't say anything, he had no idea where to even to begin with her. He felt more hurt than he's ever felt in his shitty past of a life. Why did she have to do this?

"I screwed this all up, Puddin pop."

"Yeah."

"How'd everyone react."

"What do you mean? They've been expecting that outburst all week."

"I don't know about that. I thought we were doing well keeping our secret. I just can't believe they know now."

"Wait what? You said 'get off my boyfriend' to me?"

"Well Penny, but yeah, who else would I be screaming at?"

"Kelso!"

Jackie turns her head up to meet Steven's gaze. "Steven, you're my boyfriend, of course I was talking about you."

"Everyone thought you were talking about Kelso."

"Really, so no one knows?"

"Right."

"Thank god," she sighs in relief.

"Oh is someone embarrassed to be with me?'

"No not at all. I just like the way things are now."

"Me too, doll. So you were really talking about me?"

"Yes. I can't believe you'd think otherwise."

"Good, cause I was coming here to dump you."

"Steven!"

"Come on let's climb out of this closet and get something to eat."

"Yeah that's probably a good idea. You are not dumping me, okay?"

"Mrs. Forman made chili but she's being even more unbearably weepy than you are so let's go to the Hub."

* * *

The Hub

Steven and Jackie enter the Hub to find the two people they were both silently hoping to avoid. Kelso and Annette were sitting at the center table. Hyde thought to himself for just a moment that maybe they could ignore them but he knew it wouldn't work.

"Hey guys," Jackie greets as Hyde walks up to the counter to order.

"I hear a weird, piercing noise, but I don't know where it's coming from. Do you hear anything, Michael?"

"Yeah, it's just Jackie. Jackie I'm sorry you have to see me in this shirt. I know how it emphasizes my hunkalicious bod."

"Shut up Michael. I made a stupid slip. it meant nothing." She says playing along with the story.

"That's right, because Michael is my boyfriend."

"I know that, skankwad."

"Oh I'm a skankwad!?"

"Girl Fight! Let's get it on!" Michael screams jumping up and forcing his chair to topple over and out of the way.

"We are not going to fight." Jackie rolls her eyes at Michael and sees Steven sort of chuckle in the background.

"Well, maybe you should kiss and make up." Both girls roll their eyes and leave Michael alone at the table. "Ah, I'll go with the blond."

Jackie joins Steven who hands her a burger and fries before they go sit in their both all alone. He places soft kisses upon her lips so happy to know the truth.

* * *

Forman's Basement

10:00pm

"Night, Mrs Forman." Steven calls out as he heads to the basement knowing that Jackie had already snuck into his room at least an hour before.

He shuts off the basement lights and walks quietly into his room which is only lit up by the dim light of the lamp. Jackie is curled up under his blanket reading a book, mouthing the words silently as her eyes ran across the page.

She is so enveloped in the old book that he doesn't even notice he's entered.

"What are you reading?"

"Beauty and Beast by Gabrielle-Suzanne Barbot de Villeneuve. It's like a two- hundred year old fairy tale, haven't you heard of it?"

"Nope."

"It's my favorite. It's about this wealthy merchant who was widowed years ago and left to raise his six children. His three sons are strong men but his two oldest daughters are cruel and vain but the youngest, Belle is a kind hearted intelligent beauty. The merchant though loses all his money and is forced to take his children to a small village and work as a farmhand."

Steven listens quietly as she spins the tale. He didn't know exactly why she was going into so much detail but with the way she spoke he knew it was important to her.

"Years later though the merchant had to travel to the market and asked if he could bring anything back for his children and while the others asked for jewels and weapons, Belle asked for a single rose.

"Upon returning, the merchant got caught in a snowstorm and seeks shelter in a forgotten castle. In the morning the merchant is about to leave through the rose garden and he remembers that Belle had asked only for a rose and upon picking the loveliest one he could find he's confronted by a hideous beast who owns the castle. The merchant is told that for taking one of the beast's most prized possessions he will have to die.

"The merchant begs to be set free, telling the beast that he only took the rose to give to his daughter Belle. The beast agrees to let him go and give the rose to Belle but only if he returns with one of his daughters or he will die.

"Belle goes to the castle and lives with the beast in order to save her father's life. And the beast graciously accepts her into his home. The beast gives gifts and lavish clothing to Belle and each and every night the beast would ask the girl to marry him and she would reply no.

"However, every night Belle would dream of a handsome prince who would ask why she wouldn't marry him and she'd always reply by saying I can't marry a beast.

"She eventually becomes homesick and the beast allows her to return home as long as she comes back. She agrees and the beast gives her a magic mirror so that she can see what's going on back at the castle. When she returned home her sisters grew jealous of Belle's happy life at the castle and convince her to stay home longer in hopes that the beast will get mad and eat her.

"Belle stays but misses the beast and uses the mirror to look in on what he's doing. She sees him lying half dead next to the rose bushes and she immediately returns to him and weeps over his lifeless body saying cries of I love you. Then as her tears touch his skin a curse is lifted off of the beast and the entire castle and the beast turns into the handsome prince and they live happily ever after."

"It sounds like you've read this a few times."

"My nanny used to read this to me every night. We had this huge library full of old books my parents never appreciated but I grew to love them. This is definitely my favorite."

"How come?"

"I don't really know. I like that she brings out the good in him and he sacrifices his happiness for hers."

That's a pretty good reason."

"Plus it reminds me of you and me now."

"You think I'm a beast!" He says jokingly.

"No no puddin, like lines like this, 'and although in the beginning they were barely even friends soon somebody bends, unexpectedly'."

"Yeah okay that's does sound familiar." He smiles down at her from his seat. Her head rests on the pillow and she looks blissful.

"Judge not by thine eyes, and, above all, abandon me not, but release me from the terrible torment which I endure." Jackie reads aloud before softly transitioning back into her own mind and imagination.

* * *

Hyde's Bedroom

2:00 am

Jackie awakes to stirring in the bed. Steven is tossing and turning as much as he possibly could in the restricted area of the cot that was left for him.

"Steven?"

"Hmm."

"Baby wake up."

"What do you want Jackie, it's late?"

"I want you to quit kicking me."

"Oh sorry."

"The Michael dream again?"

"Yeah it's getting really annoying, I didnt like watching you and kelso as a couple in real life but now I'm dreaming about it a lot and it's making me nauseous."

"I wonder why... Oh my god you're afraid of losing me. She exclaims upon happening on this realization."

"No I'm not." He replies defensively.

"Yes you are."

"No."

"Yes and shut up you're ruining it."

It is quiet for a moment or two as he thinks to himself about how important words really are to her. He was always more of an action person himself but if it'll her happy.

"Okay fine but I'm only going to say this once Jackie. You've worked your way into my melancholy soul and losing you would ensure you'd torment and haunt me and be with me forever. I'm not okay with that. So yes I'm afraid to lose you."

* * *

Valentine's Dance

8:15pm

"I can't believe Jackie Burkhart is at a school dance without a date."

"Shut it, Donna. I'm a cheerleader, I'm required to be here."

Jackie sits down at the table where Kelso and Annette were, hoping to appear less pathetic. It's times like this that she wishes she could just tell everyone that she's with Steven, and then the two of them could just dance the night away.

She craves the feeling of his strong arms around her waist, the way they could sway back and forth together in perfect unison. Nobody really knows this but Steven doesn't hate to dance he'd just prefer that people weren't watching plus he had a reputation to uphold and dancing wasn't included in that.

When they were alone though, he didn't mind so much. She remembers the last summer when he had driven her up to the lake and he played music loudly through his car speakers. Taking her hand, he led her barefoot in the rain to the waters edge and spun her around in the tide.

She wished he was here now.

The dance was a sea of pink and so he stood out like a sore thumb in a denim jacket. He saw her saddened face at the table being piqued by Kelso incessant chatter of his good looks and Jackie's outburst. He took little regard for Annette's growing anger.

"Steven! You came."

"Yeah well, Mrs. Forman won't stop crying so I thought I'd get out of the house and everyone worth hanging out with is here so, yeah." Jackie takes notice that Steven's hands aren't aren't empty or in his pockets. "Here, Jackie."

"Dude, you got the devil a rose?"

Jackie takes the single rose from Steven's fingers, smiling brightly at it.

"Well, I stole it from the rose gardens but yes, I figured Jackie's without a date and will probably ask me to dance and if she's unhappy, well she's going to talk a lot."

Steven takes Jackie's hand and leads her to the dance floor far from the others and their pestering questions. He knew he shouldn't have come but he really wanted to cheer Jackie up and it seems to have worked.

As they sway to the soft music, arms wrapped around each other, Steven whispers softly in her ear, "even after the last petal falls."

 **A/N: Aren't those two just too cute. Hope you liked even though it's a little short. Please Review!**


	5. You're More Amazing Than You Think

**A/N: Those of you who reviewed the last chapter, You are Awesome! Thank you I appreciate it. The** **italicized flashback is rated M, avoid it if you feel like it. Please Review afterwards! Happy Reading!**

"Forman, why'd you have to tell Red you got engaged? Look at him yelling and waving." Hyde is the first to speak as everyone watches intrigued by the argument going on inside the house. "Oh! A little spit just landed on Bob. Bob's so scared, he's not even wiping it off."

"Oh, my god." Eric is internally panicking as his regret for telling his father grew heavy like a rock in the pit of his stomach. "Oh, my god. This time Red is really gonna kill me. My only hope is that he actually sticks his foot so far up my ass, he can't pull it out, and I get to take him straight to hell with me."

"So, why did you tell him? We had it all planned. We were gonna give them wine, get them all loose and juiced. But you had to spill the beans."

"That's good, Donna. Wine and beans are not a good combo. Hey, toot-toot if you know what I mean." Fez jokes but Donna is clearly not in the mood.

"Sorry, I'm late. I was cutting through backyards on the way over here, and the Henderson's got a new jungle gym! Whoa, they're still yelling?"

"Yeah," Eric turns away from the door to the recently arrived Kelso. "I'm trying to read Red's lips, but I can't make it out. He keeps calling me a 'stupid duck'."

Jackie looks up at Steven from where she was sitting in the Forman's patio chairs. His strong hands were placed on the post, holding him upright as he leans. God, what she would do to be under that arm right now. To stand beside him with her arm around his waist. She saw the way his face light up as Eric spoke and a smirk crept on his face.

Eric snaps his fingers as he put the pieces together. "Ahh!"

"Hey, I'll go spy on them. I just gotta run home real quick and change into my ninja outfit."

"I don't think this situation calls for camouflage, Kelso."

"Well, that doesn't mean it's not fun to wear, Eric!"

* * *

Forman's Basement

Steven walks down the basement steps after a delightfully awkward dinner that had really reminded him of home. He notices Jackie sitting on the couch alone for the first time since they woke up this morning.

He wastes little time talking with her, he wanted her and needed to feel her lips again. What was she doing to him? She was like the worlds most intoxicating drug.

"Steven…" she manages to squeak out before their lips met. Jackie moans before pulling Steven as close to her as she could. Steven slips his tongue in-between her lips and trails his hands up her sides, up her neck, finally into her hair to tangle through.

He gently pushes her backwards onto the couch, shifting his hands to the bottom of her white shirt and ran his fingers up underneath the soft cotton to feel her even softer skin.

Slowly the kiss got more and more desperate as Jackie ran her nails down his chest. They knew how risky it was to get so carried away this far out in the open. They just didn't know how close they were to actually getting caught.

"Happy Birthday!" Kelso enters the basement singing in an poorly executed style of opera. Kelso stares quietly at the two who weren't just sitting on the couch but more so lounging across it. "What's going on here?" Steven gains his cool head and moves to sit in his chair. "Don't worry man, it's nothing. I was just helping Jackie look for her watch. She though maybe it fell into the couch." Hopefully Kelso was dim enough to not realize their hands were nowhere near the couch cushions.

"Oh, okay then." He moves to sit next to Jackie on the couch.

"Is that for me?"

"Jackie, it's your birthday?" He couldn't believe that Jackie hadn't said anything. "Hey, why didn't you tell me, man? I would have gotten you something?"

"Well, I didn't want to make a big deal about it, cause I'm trying not to care so much about gifts and material things, and… it's not working because this it beautiful!" She gasps as she looks at the pink sweater Kelso had bought for her. 'I'm going to go try it on! Thank you!"

Kelso just gives her a hug before she runs up the basement steps. Hyde wants so badly to punch Kelso in the arm. How dare he get his girlfriend a birthday present like that? Well Kelso didn't really know any better but still, anger was bubbling.

"Kelso, what are you doing, man?"

"I'm not doing anything."

"Well, whatever you are doing, it's not going to work."

"Well, I'm not doing anything and it is going to work."

"Nope, it isn't. Jackie doesn't want to be with you, man. It's time to just let her go."

"How can it not work if I'm not doing anything? And she does too!"

"How can it work if you're not doing anything?" "Well, if it works, I'll admit I am doing something."

* * *

Forman's Basement

Next Day

Jackie flips through the records before placing one she had grown to love since Steven introduced her to it on the player.

"You know that sweater wasn't on sale or anything. Paid full price. Pretty sweet, huh?"

Kelso, who was blocking the basement door, wasn't taking any hints of her annoyance towards him. She shouldn't have accepted that sweater from him. He was already completely unbearable before and now it's worse. "Yes, but it gets less sweet the more you talk about it."

"Sorry. I'm done. Twenty-seven dollars!" He announces taking a seat on the arm of the couch next to where she and Donna sat.

Eric enters through the door drawing Donna's attention away from the magazine. Something Jackie hadn't been able to do all afternoon. "Hey. How was work with Red?"

"It was terrible. I thought Red not talking to me would be cool, but today instead of telling me to sweep the back room, he just threw a broom at me."

"Well, what about if I talked to him? I mean, we've always gotten along. Maybe I can get through to him." Jackie took in Donna's words thinking it may work. Donna was Red's third favorite of the group, behind her and Steven of course.

"Donna, I'm not going to make you fight my battles for me. I mean, I'm not going to ask the woman that I love to do what I should do. But Red will be home around 5:30, so try to catch him before dinner, okay?"

Finally the one she had been waiting for all day walks through the door. Steven comes in bringing Fez along with him, both were smiling strangely. "Attention, everyone. My friend Fez has some wonderful news."

"Knock, knock."

"Who's there?" Kelso says.

"I did it!" Fez exclaims, and everyone cheers for their weird, foreigner, perverted friend.

"Now, now, wait, wait! I wanna hear this. 'I did it' who?" Kelso questions, clearly misunderstanding the point of the joke.

"Oh, wait, Fez, I can't believe you finally lost your virginity!"

"So? Come on. Tell us all about it."

"Yeah." Fez takes a seat on the couch between Donna and Jackie and Hyde pulls the lawn chair up close to the sofa to be able to sneak his hand onto the side of Jackie's thigh. "Okay. Well, it was incredible. Nina and I started out kissing in the living room, then we moved into the bedroom, where we undressed. And, well, then… Then we did it."

Kelso pulls the ottoman up next to Forman. "What… Details Fez. WE need details!"

"Well, our faces didn't line up right, so I kept bumping my chin on her nose."

Jackie steals a glance at Steven trying to figure out how the hell Fez had managed that one.

"And then there were some sounds."

Steven shares the same look his girl has. "What kind of sounds?"

"Well, I will say this, it was not applause. There was no romantic music, like in the movies, so I had to hum. And then Nina told me to stop humming. And then I started again without realizing it. And then she got mad and then I think she got sad."

"Oh, well, don't worry, Fez. She probably just felt bad that she was doing it with a foreigner."

"And then afterwards, I went into the bathroom, and… and cried a little."

Steven bites his lips to keep from laughing softly to himself. He sees Jackie attempting the same as she turns away from Fez. Sure everyone was a virgin once but he has never known an experience to be so bad.

"And then I snuck out the back door."

"Poor Fez," Donna rubs his arm. "You know, at least it couldn't have been any worse."

"I left my underwear in her bathroom."

* * *

Hyde's Bedroom

1:00 am

"What are you thinking about?" Steven says wrapping his arms around her before pulling her down to the bed.

"About poor Fezzie."

"Yeah that really sucks."

"Mhm. Do you remember our first time?"

"Of course babe. It was too damn good to forget."

 _Steven searched Jackie's eyes for some clue - the momentary spark of bravery and stupidity that had led him to follow her to the concrete steps and whisk her off her feet carrying her back into the basement was beginning to was he doing? More importantly, what was she thinking?_

 _As he finally reached his bedside, their eyes delve deep into one another - Jackie's beautiful brownish hazel eyes, accentuated by the darkness, spoke a truthfulness that Steven had never quite seen before. For the first time in a situation such as this, his lips struggled to form words, unsure of the right thing to say. Although he may be rather soft at heart, when confronted with real emotions, his response was usually to run and hide. After a breathless, intense moment, his gaze slowly passed over to the bed below them. Her eyes followed his and an unspoken understanding passed between them; an understanding that is was now or never. Let's not think about it. Their gazes return and he saw, deep within her, an acceptance and recognition that she wanted the same thing. A small smile began to curl at his lips before Jackie pulled towards him in a passionate embrace._

 _Tightly, his arms wrapped around her; his strong hands, fingers fanning out wide, held her gently before sweeping round and collapsing onto his bed. Their kisses became more intense. He began to trace his lips gently along her neck which made her shiver in delightful pleasure. Her delicate hands began to trace the outline of his surprisingly muscular back; swiftly her fingers scooped under the hem of his shirt and raised it over his head, dragging her nails gently across his skin as she did._

 _Steven's eager hands explored the gentle curves of her body. He wanted to relish in this moment. That wasn't good enough for Jackie. She wanted him. Bad. Her hand gently massaged him, she was surprised at the size. He wanted this as badly was she did. As a wave of passion swept over her, she leant forward and began to kiss him with a hunger she had rarely felt before._

 _The feel of Jackie Burkhart's hand on that most intimate part of his body made Steven Hyde want to explode. Looking up, he could see her pupils were dilated and her breathing shallow and rapid. This was happening._

 _Hands searched, mouths probed and minds whirled. Lost in the moment, his hands sought out her small, soft breasts. His warm mouth searched for her nipples and his tongue gently teased them as his soft breath cooled his kisses. Urgently, his kisses moved lower. Her mind was lost in a whirl of pleasure - she was living in the moment. Drinking in every drop of this, not thinking of the consequences. As he began to kiss her intimately, with a swirl of tongue and fingers, she felt like she might explode. Her breath quickened. No. Not like this. She wanted him now. Digging her fingers into his shoulders she raised him towards her._

 _One hand slipped under her back and entangled itself in her ebony hair, the other reached towards her faced, his thumb softly brushed a strand of her from her glowing cheek. She grasped his hip with one small, soft hand and his back with the other and gently guided him inside her. Slowly. Excruciatingly slow. Their eyes kept locked until the moment when he began to withdraw and her eyes flashed shut in intense pleasure. Was he teasing her? No, he was trying to enjoy it. Wanting it to last. Locking eyes again, the desire in Jackie's gaze urged him to work harder, faster, stronger... Grabbing him tightly with both hands she urged him into a quick, breathless rhythm. Rapidly, she could feel the familiar swell of pleasure begin to grow inside her._

 _His breath caught as Jackie took control and urged him to increase his pace._  
 _Their hips rocked together, in perfect rhythm. He could see her inhibitions slip further and further away as she was swept along on a wave of pure ecstasy. Any other time he would have marveled in this, but his pleasure was of equal, if not increased, proportion and left little time for reflection._

 _No words were spoken but he could feel her heart beating against his chest, her legs began to wrap tightly around his back and she seemed to be lost in her own pleasure. He took that as his cue - deftly increasing his speed, quicker, quicker ... Until the point came that he could wait no longer and the sweet release shuddered though his body. They each breathlessly held into one another. The only sound the racing of hearts and the rush of blood flowing through their veins._

 _"_ Thank god for the Forman's Independence day party or we may not gotten away with making so much noise."

* * *

Forman's Driveway

"I'm so nervous about working with Nina today. It's like, now that we did it, I never wanna see her face again."

"Yep, you did it alright." Hyde says before shooting a basket while reminiscing on the days when he used to enjoy kicking a girl to the curb.

Jackie approaches and takes Steven by surprise. She had changed since she got dressed this morning. Kelso and his big mouth get out the words he was think but in a slightly different tone. "Hey, hey! Look who's wearing a twenty-seven dollar sweater!"

"Jackie why are you wearing that sweater?" He says less than pleased.

"Why not?" She shrugs.

"Maybe because it's from Kelso."

"Yeah, but it's so pink and fuzzy that it just makes up for it."

"Hyde, she's not your girlfriend why do you care?" Eric questions.

"Because she's not Kelso's girl either. He's doing something and I don't like it."

"I'm not doing anything and it's working."

"Just take it off." Hyde says calmly trying not to come across as though he might actually have feelings.

"Leave it on."

"Take it off. Let's see some skin." Fez joins in.

"Yeah. Take it off." Eric agrees.

"Why is everyone against me?"

Fez shakes his head in disapproval. "Because you're telling a girl to keep her top on."

"Yeah, they're right take it off."

Jackie rolls her eyes and goes to find Donna and Mrs. Forman. She was in desperate need of some girl time.

* * *

Forman's Basement

Jackie is left pacing around the basement in the incredible, insatiable silence. Her Steven is just sitting on the couch with a newspaper in hand. They're all alone and usually by now that'd mean, clothes on the floor, hands entangled in hair, sweating, moaning and rock music playing louder than the sounds of his old cot hitting the wall.

However, Steven refuses to talk let alone touch her until she takes off the damn sweater. She doesn't entirely understand why it bothers him so much. She's made it clear, very clear, that she's over Michael Kelso. Why does he have to be so insecure.

Just as she sat on the couch next to him, Fez rescues the two from drowning in sexual tension, by joining them in the basement. "Oh, working with someone you have had sex with, is the worst thing ever. I don't know how Donny and Marie do it." He takes a seat in the lawn chair as Kelso walks down the interior steps to join his friends. "You know sex ruins everything."

"No, I disagree, Fez. I mean sure, the first time can be awkward. I mean, it wasn't for me and Jackie, but for you regular people." Jackie squints her eyes in displeasure remembering that first time a little differently than Kelso was through his rose colored glasses. She sees Steven glaring through his aviators with a look that could kill. "You know, maybe I should tell the story. Yeah it's a great story, Fez."

"You know what, Kelso, the story I remember is that you didn't call her for a week." Hyde tosses the paper back on the spindle coffee table and turns vindictively towards Kelso.

"I was going to skip over that part."

"Wait, that's right, you didn't call me."

"That's because he was thinking about breaking up with you."

"What!?"

"No, I told you, we were getting our phones cleaned." Kelso restates his idiotic excuses.

"And then, to get back on your good side, he bought you a stupid stuffed unicorn."

"Fluffycakes? Fluffycakes is tainted!"

"See, he wanted something from you, so he bought you a present. Sound familiar?"

"Michael why did you buy me this sweater?"

"Alright, it's time to come clean. I stole the sweater!"

"Michael!"

"Come on Jackie. We belong together, just take me back. I've been punished enough."

Hyde's 'I've ruined your secret plan' smirk is stretched unbelievable large across his face as Jackie tears the sweater off and tosses it to the floor. "I don't want it. Take it back."

"Now we're talking Jackie, give us a little dance." Fez jokes but Jackie isn't taking it. She storms from the basement just absolutely furious.

"I told you it wouldn't work." Hyde laughs.

"I wasn't doing anything!"

* * *

Forman's Basement

1:00 am

Jackie steps quietly into the basement. She felt drained and just utterly, physically, and emotionally exhausted. She plops down on the couch next to Steven, too tired to be mad anymore.

"How are you, babe?"

"How do you think? I just found out that my first boyfriend wasn't just a bad boyfriend I thought he was, but a terrible, lying, manipulative scumbag. And here I am the fool again, a joke for you all to laugh at in your stupid circle." Jackie places her hands over her eyes to mask her tears. She hated to cry in front of him, especially about Michael."

"Jackie, you are a strong women and you choose to care about people who don't deserve you. Donna isn't that great of a friend but you're always there to help and listen to her. You're parents don't deserve a daughter like you and you love them nonetheless. Michael cheated, lied, hurt, and neglected you. You deserved none of that and you stood by him. And then there's me."

Jackie looks up at his bared eyes, feeling the emotion and truth in his words. He believes in everything he's saying.

"You are strong and forgiving, you care more for others than for yourself, even if you'd never let any of us believe that. You love people even if they don't deserve or appreciate that. But Kelso, he's an idiot. He lost the most incredible woman and made me a pretty lucky man." He kisses her forehead standing up from the couch. "You've never been the fool or the joke, that's always been Kelso. Wait here for a minute please." He walks towards his room.

Steven Hyde may seem unemotional but he's really the kindest man she's ever met. Always there for her, to guide her and protect her. He may not have said 'I love you' to her yet but boy did that man love her.

Steven emerges from the bedroom, "Jackie."

"Mhm?"

"Happy Birthday." He takes a seat in his chair with a carefully wrapped present in his hands.

"Steven, you shouldn't have." She excitedly unwraps the box, pulling out a familiar t-shirt. "It's a Led Zeppelin t- shit and it's used."

"Yeah it's my favorite one. You're my chick now and I want you to have it."

"Ah, Steven, I love it!"

"You don't have to wear it, if you don't want to."

"What if I wear it and only it?" She smirks at him.

"Bedroom. Now."


	6. Home, Sweet Home

**A/N: Here's chapter six everyone. Some of you are probably curious how long these two can keep it a secret and I'm just going to say they can't keep it much longer. Thank you Reviewers, love hearing from you! Happy Reading!**

Forman's Basement

12:35 am

"I'm going to go lay down, puddin pop." Jackie kisses Steven's forehead and heads back towards the bedroom. It was late and after a day at the job fair, she's exhausted.

"I'll be there in a moment." Steven heads out to his car, he had left his stash out there and didn't want to leave it out all night. He rolls a small joint to have a quick smoke to ensure that his dreams were of the good variety.

He sneaks quietly back into the house but someone must've shut the lights off and he ends up tripping on Forman's damn lego space command center. He hopes the sound wasn't loud enough to wake anyone up, but the muffled footsteps that start moving about above him say otherwise.

Steven walks into his room, "Jackie, you've got to get out of here."

Jackie rubs her eyes, "What?" "I think the Forman's are coming down here. Just go wait outside for a minute."

"Can't I just hide in here, it's chilly out."

"Jackie they can't find you here."

"I know that but I don't want to go outside. I'm in my pajamas."

"They're flannel button downs, not a silk nightgown. Out." He walks her out of the bedroom just in time to meet three unhappy and surprised faces.

"Jackie."

"What the hell?"

"Oh my god." Jackie say placing her hands over her face.

"Oh my god." Kitty exclaims.

"Forman, are you naked?"

"Kitchen now! Dumbasses!"

* * *

Forman's Kitchen

12:50 am

Kitty moves about in her pink robe to make some tea. Jackie takes a seat at the table trying to think of any explanations that didn't give her and Steven away. This might be it though.

"Who the hell do you think you are, bringing a girl into my house in the middle of the night?"

"And right in our basement too, we keep our christmas decorations down there. Baby Jesus was watching!"

"They weren't doing that, mom. Hyde would never mess around with the devil."

Jackie looks up at Steven, who was leaning on the counter. Was Eric really so naive? Maybe they could get away with this after all.

"Alright, now what is going on in my basement?"

"Jackie's just been sleeping here."

Everyone turns to look at the two and their guilty faces. Red's face is growing more red and stern by the second. "How long."

Hyde decides not to say that she's been staying over consistently since August. That would really set them off and he and Jackie may end up homeless. "Just the last couple of weeks."

"Couple of weeks, this isn't the playboy mansion!"

"Look, nothing was going on! Jackie has only been staying here because her dad's in jail and her mom still isn't back yet."

Jackie jumps from her chair and grabs Steven's arm. "Steven! That's private."

"Your mom's still not back. You told me she came home."

"Look, Mrs. Forman, can we not talk about this? Im fine, okay? Everything is fine."

"But if you need a place to stay…"

"No, no, no. I don't need anything." Jackie looks at Mrs. Forman's concerned face. "Look, I'm only here cause…" She looks at Steven, "I am such a tramp." Steven looks at with such an endearing smile. "So, I should just go home and try to control my dirty urges."

"Jackie you aren't going home, there's nobody there."

Red's tone softens and he pats the brunette on the head. "Jackie, you can sleep in Laurie's room tonight. Then tomorrow we can track down your floozy mother."

"Do you have any idea where she might be, honey?"

"The last postcard I got had a picture of a man with a bone through his nose. So, maybe Tennessee or Georgia."

Red and Kitty exchange a look before heading off to bed. Eager to get some sleep before the early morning ahead of them. Jackie turns back to Steven looking around the room to make sure it's empty. She reaches up and kisses his lips. "Do you think we got away with it?"

"I don't know, we'll see tomorrow when Donna demands answers. Worst case, people think I'm nice and we are friends."

She smiles at him, "goodnight Steven."

"Where are you going?"

"To Laurie's room?"

"Do you really want to sleep in a bed where Kelso did it with Laurie?"

"Ew." She shudder and they sneak quietly back into the basement.

* * *

Forman's Basement

"Hey Donna, this just in. Your boyfriend sleeps in the nude." Hyde walks out of his room to the crowded basement taking a seat in his chair.

Donna looks up from her magazine, "yeah so? I do too."

"Oh, yeah!" Kelso is too excited by Donna's response to continue to play boxing with Fez and takes a seat in the lawn chair with oven mitts on his hands.

"Oh, I can see it now, and it is glorious." Fez is clearly lost in his head. "Excuse me." He runs from the basement to deal with his needs.

Jackie comes down the steps looking cute in pigtails. She sits on the couch with Donna really wishing she could sit on Steven's lap instead.

"Jackie, I can't believe your parents are gone. I'm so sorry." Donna offers her pity.

"Okay, everyone needs to stop worrying about me. I'm fine. How could I not be? Mrs. Forman cooked me breakfast, smiley face pancakes, and did my hair."

"I have a question." Kelso raises an oven mitt in the air. "If Hyde was in Hyde's bed and Jackie was in Hyde's bed, what was going on in said bed?"

Hyde smiles to Kelso and with a sarcastic smirk he speaks. "Except, Hyde wasn't in Hyde's bed. Nothing was going on , I've been sleeping on the couch."

"Yeah, I came by during that storm a couple of weeks ago cause I couldn't sleep."

"She woke me up, being loud as usual, so I told her she could stay here til her mom got home. She just needed a place to sleep."

"Needed a place to sleep?"

"Oh, shut up Michael. It's not like we were doing it."

"Oh, come on Jackie. You can't sleep in a man's bed without doing it."

"Well, maybe you can't. I'm going home."

* * *

Burkhart Residence

The Burkhart's house really was a massive mansion in comparison to all other homes in Point Place. The interior is expertly decorated in pricey art that the owners couldn't name but knew the dollar value by heart. The furniture seems unused and styled to unknowingly resemble a museum. No amount of money though can turn that house into a home.

Jackie is curled up with her knees to her chest on the chesterfield which rests in front of the massive window, that pours light into the otherwise darkened library. She is surrounded by hundreds of shelves stretching from floor to ceiling and filled with old books her parent have never read.

"Is that Catch-22 you're reading?"

She looks up and sees Steven walking towards her. She was glad he was finally able to sneak away from the Forman's crowded home. He takes a seat and pulls her in close so that her back is resting against his chest and she's placed between his outstretched legs.

"Yeah it is."

"I didn't take you for satirical type."

"Well, you've been wrong about me before."

"Maybe."

"Definitely."

He smiles at her difficulty, she's always been so stubborn. "Name it, Doll."

"You said once and I quote, 'I have no interest in you, and you don't have a chance.'"

"Alright you got me there." He uses his finger to lift her chin. Her eyes are soft and she's smiling brightly. "Jackie, I have a great deal of interest in you, and you stand a chance."

"Steven."

He bends down to lay a kiss on her small scowl that softens at his touch. Maybe the two of them could lie about her mother being home and then just stay here. Then at least she wouldn't be alone and they could continue sleeping in the same bed. He didn't want to give her up at night, didn't think he even could at this point.

"The Forman's are looking for you. Everyone's trying to find a way to house you like you're some sort of lost puppy."

"Great, this is all your fault Steven."

"Hey, I'm not going to just let you stay here all alone. The electricity and water have been shut off, it looks abandoned. Someone could come in here and hurt you and I'm not okay with that."

"Yeah, okay."

"They just care about you." Jackie just smiles calmly up to him. "So can we go back and figure out where they plan on stashing you?"

"Fine, but I'm not staying in Laurie or Eric's room so they better be offering up a cot in the basement."

"I have the only cot there is, Doll."

"We can share."

* * *

Forman's Kitchen

Jackie and Steven approach the house but find themselves standing in the driveway listening to everyone's pity of Jackie's terrible misfortune. People weren't supposed to pity her, they are supposed to wish they were her. It made her stomach churn listening to the words they spoke.

She might not have had the best childhood or the best parents but she had the best of everything else. She could always hide behind a nice outfit and a fancy car. Now she felt so vulnerable and weak and that made her angry.

"Steven, I don't want to go in there."

"Come on, it'll be okay."

He places a hand on the small of her back and gently leads her into the kitchen to meet absolutely everyone with sympathy written all over there faces. This isn't going to end well, Jackie Burkhart doesn't appreciate sympathy.

"Jackie. Jackie, Donna has something she wants to ask you."

"So, Jackie, we were all thinking that you might come stay with me for awhile, since you're having such a hard time right now."

"God, I am so sick of this! I don't have hard times! I'm Jackie Burkhart! I got voted head cheerleader by the largest margin in cheerleader history. Okay? I have a wonderful life."

"Yeah, but, Jackie, your dad's in prison, and your mom…"

"Well, yeah, I'm sorry, Donna, but you're just not popular enough for me to live with." She snaps at her friend.

"I'm not popular enough?" She scoffs, "I was doing you a favor cause I felt bad for you."

"Well, don't, okay? I don't need to be your good deed for the day."

"Fine. There's the door, don't let it hit your popular little butt on the way out."

"Fine." She stomps out the door, she sits on the el camino holding the air inside her chest to keep the tears from escaping.

* * *

Pinciotti's Kitchen

Hyde found himself at Donna's after comforting Jackie and letting her lay down on his cot with her book. He knew that wasn't going to end well but Donna didn't need to be so rude.

"She said I wasn't freaking popular enough. Am I not on the radio all the time as Hot Donna?" Hyde hands her a beer as she rambles on playing the victim in the story Hyde was there to witness. "There are posters all over town objectifying me. Is Jackie being objectified? I don't think so."

"She only said that because you embarrassed her in a room full of people. It was like a damn telethon in there. The only thing missing was Jerry Lewis."

"So, what, it's my fault because I didn't ask her right?"

"Okay. How about when your mom left? Think about how you would've felt if you walked into a roomful of people, and everyone's talking about how sad your life is and how much they pity you."

"Yeah I guess I get that."

"Jackie needs a place to stay, and it'd be really cool if you could ask her in a way that doesn't make her feel bad."

"Fine," Donna groans out. "What's your deal with Jackie anyway? You let her sleep in your bed? You were talking to her before she came in and you went to the Valentine's dance for her."

"Nothing's going on, man."

"You're not dating her?"

"Donna, I don't date women period. Let alone Jackie freaking Burkhart."

"Then why the sudden change, I haven't even seen you burn her in such a long time."

"Jackie just isn't what we alway thought, she's not girl we've come to know and hate. She's been on her own for a lot longer than you realize and I don't know maybe we bonded over it. I've been in her shoes, so she comes to me to talk."

"Yeah I guess that makes sense."

"Plus it's all your fault."

"How is it my fault?"

"You left us all alone with Fez and a mopey Forman all summer." Hyde laughs, "what were we supposed to do?"

* * *

Hyde's Bedroom

Steven walks into his room and sees Jackie laying on his cot with her legs pressed up against the wall, reading Catch-22. She was slowly whispering the words to herself as she usually did but stops when she sees him come in.

"Hey puddin."

"You feel better?"

"Yeah, thanks."

"Good, now get upstairs. Donna's going to ask you again and you're going to say yes."

"But Steven-"

"No, Jackie, you need a place to stay. So go."

Jackie looks at him as she slowly sits up, marking her place in the book. Steven's face looked serious so she makes her way out the door into the empty basement and up the stairs.

* * *

Forman's Kitchen

Donna was sitting at the table alone so Jackie takes the seat across from her. "So, Jackie, the reason I asked you to stay with me before, is because, well, you were right. I am unpopular."

Jackie tries harder to hold in a smirk as Donna forces out the words. This she had to hear. "Go on."

"I'm too tall, and…and red hair is gross." Donna struggles to find the words to insult herself. "And, well, if I don't do something soon, my unpopularity is going to follow me to college, unless you help. Please come stay with me." Jackie thinks about saying yes but decides to stay quiet and see what else Donna might come up with. "Jackie, help me be more like you." Donna force the words out.

"Well as long as everyone knows I'm doing it for you, I'll do it." She smiles.

"Great."

"Hey, Donna. Thank you." She gives her favorite lumberjack a hug, feeling grateful she has a friend willing to disparage herself so much her.

"You're welcome."

"Okay. First things first. If you want to be more popular you're going to have to break up with Eric." Donna rolls her eyes and heads out the door. "What?"

* * *

Donna's Bedroom

Next Day

Jackie carries one red suitcase into the room she would now be sharing. It was smaller than she was used to but it'll be okay. Joann gives her a strange look as she enters.

"Is that all you're bringing?"

"Just one or two more small things." She smiles.

"Out of the way, Jackie." Steven pushes past her wheeling in her other suitcases leading the rest of the boys in too.

"Coming through!" Eric struggle to hold onto her chest that she filled with all her favorite books. She's surprised he's made it this far.

"Got a buttload!" Kelso drops her suitcase and boxes just barely in the doorway.

"Heavy. Can't feel my fingers!" Donna takes the chest easily from Eric and sets it on her bed.

"Ooh," Kelso pulls her panties out of the lightest box he had been carrying. "Jackie's panties." Hyde notices him and can't stop himself from walking over to his moron friend. "Hey, Hyde. If these babies could talk, am I right? I bet they'd tell some pretty great stories."

"Jackie's panties, Kelso?" He's entirely unenthused.

Kelso holds the panties to his ear. "What's that panties? No I can't tell that story panties." He play spanks them, "naughty panties."

"What's that, fist? Oh it would be my pleasure." He punches Kelso's arm and steals the panties to give to Jackie, not noticing that Kelso takes another pair before leaving.

"Hey Jackie where's Fluffycakes?"

Jackie looks at Steven and smirks before turning to Donna. "There was an accident involving a lot of stuffing and-"

"And fire." Steven finishes before heading out of the room.

* * *

Donna's Bedroom

11:45 pm

Jackie is laying on the cot that Bob had brought up for her. Donna had been expecting her to complain until the two of them switched beds but Jackie had been sleeping on a cot for much longer than anybody realizes. She's reading a magazine listening to the sound of the bathroom sink running when she hears a tap at the window.

She moves to the window to see Steven and she helps him crawl in. He sees that Donna's room has become so much more cluttered with Jackie now staying there too and he struggles to find a path to Donna's bed.

"Where's Donna?" "She's just went into the bathroom."

"Good," he pulls her up onto his lap so that her legs wrap around her waist. He kisses her and doesn't let her pull away. This is the first night they were spending apart in almost eight months and he's grown to need her to fall asleep.

"How'd you get up here?"

"I've had some practice."

"I"m going to miss you tonight, Puddin pop."

"Believe it or not I think I'm going to miss you too." He kisses her again with great energy and his hands tangle up in her hair. They are torn apart by the sound of Donna's footsteps heading towards them.

Jackie jumps off his lap and ushers him to the window. He kisses her one last time. "Goodnight."

"Night." Jackie makes it back to her cot and under the covers before Donna enters.

"Jackie. I thought you were going to put everything away."

"I did. The hardest thing was finding room for my shoes. But then I realized I could just fit them in your shoes."

"Uh huh, let's just get some sleep." She sighs, "goodnight," before shutting off the lights.

"Goodnight."

Jackie set her magazine down in the dark and flips on the stereo that starts playing ABBA music especially loud.

"Jackie! Turn that off!"

Jackie groans sitting up and flipping the music off. "See, Donna, I need music to fall asleep. I wear earplugs so I can just barely hear it, but I need it loud because I like the vibration on the bed."

"So, how am I supposed to get to sleep?" "Think of something boring, like school or Eric."

Donna is much too tired to argue and gives up and turns the lights off and Jackie turns the stereo back on, curling up with her eyes closed, picturing Stevens muscular arms all warm and wrapped around her. He pulls her in close to his chest so that she's perfectly curved around his body. The exhale of his breath tickles the back of her neck as he likes to keep his face nuzzled down between the pillow and her hair. Jackie falls asleep quickly and dreams sweet dreams.

* * *

Hyde's Bedroom

7:30 am

"After awhile you learn the subtle difference between Holding a hand and chaining a soul, And you learn that love doesn't mean leaning, And company doesn't always mean security, And you begin to learn That kisses aren't contracts, And presents aren't promises, And you begin to accept your defeats With your head up and your eyes ahead, With the grace of a woman, Not the grief of a child, And you learn To build all your roads on today Because tomorrow's ground is Too uncertain for plans, And futures have a way Of falling down in mid flight, After awhile you learn That even sunshine burns if you get too much, So you plant your own garden And decorate your own soul Instead of waiting For someone to bring you flowers, And you learn That you really can endure, That you are really strong, And you really do have worth, And you learn and you learn, With every good bye you learn."

He hears her voice whispering quietly, saying each word slowly. His eyes are still closed and he guesses that she's assuming that he's asleep and can't hear her reading to herself, so he keeps his eyes closed.

He likes hearing the way she reads, he finds it endearing and also very attractive as her love for books isn't something she advertises. Although she should. He hears the pages turning and she lays down on the cot to get more comfortable, scooting in close to him.

"I will remember the kisses, our lips raw with love,  
and how you gave me everything you had, and how I offered you what was left of me,  
and I will remember your small room, the feel of you,  
the light in the window,  
your music, your books,  
our morning coffee,  
our noons and nights, our bodies spilled together, sleeping, the tiny flowing currents, immediate and forever, your leg, my leg,  
your arm, my arm,  
your smile and the warmth of you who made me laugh again."

He heard her hover on every word in the poem as if she were trying to draw them out of herself. He could feel the connection in her voice to each lyrical syllable and he's drawn to kiss her soft cheek. She closes the book and rolls into his chest to hold him.

"You're up early."

"I wanted to sneak in here before anyone else woke up."

"I'm glad you did but it sounds like Mrs. Forman's making breakfast so maybe we should get upstairs before Donna wakes up too." Jackie doesn't move except to kiss Steven chest where her face was tucked just below his chin. "Is that a book of poetry?" "Yeah I found it in my trunk last night when I was putting things away. Some of the poems were really beautiful."

He nods.

* * *

Forman's Kitchen

"Jackie read my diary, Mrs. Forman." Donna came stomping into the kitchen just before supper and Hyde was sitting at the table. "She even wrote little comments inside. Yeah like, 'oh, this could never happen.' And…and 'Donna that guy was whistling at me, not you.' I can't take it anymore! I'm kicking her out."

"Donna, man, you can't kick her out."

"Hyde, she played ABBA while I slept last night!"

"Why?"

"Apparently she can't sleep without it."

Hyde chuckles softly, "sure she can. You don't honestly think she was playing ABBA when she was in the basement, do you?"

"Then why did she-"

"No idea."

"Donna, the poor girl has nowhere to stay." Kitty tries to reason with the red-head. "She can't stay here."

"She can't stay anywhere near here. Bob was in our shower. This morning I pulled something out of our drain that I could not believe came off a human body." Red adds.

Jackie comes in from the sliding door, "oh, Donna, there you are. Okay, look, we have to talk about your makeup collection. Chapstick is not lipstick."

"Jackie sit down," Donna forces her into the seat next to Hyde. "We need to talk about you and me living together, okay?"

"Donna, I just came from the jewelry store." Eric enters from the living room and interrupts the current conversation. It gave Hyde the distraction he wanted to say hello to Jackie since he hasn't seen her since they came up for breakfast. He places his hand on her thigh under the table and and gently squeezes getting a smile from her. "You can't pay for your own engagement ring! This ring is from me to you, not from me to you, paid for by you. That's like cutting off my bal…" He stops realizing his mother is in the room. "-lierina shoes."

"Eric, I didn't pay for the ring."

"Well, Fenton at the jewelry store said there was a pretty little number who…oh, my god. Mom? You're the pretty little number."

Kitty lets out her signature laugh, "Well, I … I do like hearing that, once in a while. But it wasn't me."

"Well, I don't know, Dad, or um Hyde, some men might consider you…"

"Shut it!" Both men snap at Eric before he can finish that thought.

"Eric, I paid for the ring."

"What?" "What, Jackie why would you do that?"

"I read in Donna's diary that I'm kind of hard to live with. I wanted to find a way to say I'm sorry and to say thank you and I know how much you loved that ring so I paid for it."

"Well, gosh, Jackie, how very sweet, and uncharacteristic of you."

"Well, I wanted to do something nice for Donna."

"Wow, thanks." Donna smiles.

"You know, Jackie, some people, if they wanna be nice, they just start being nicer on a day to day basis." Eric speaks with his usual smart alecky tone.

"Yeah, I figured it'd be easier to write a check."

"Jackie, man where'd you get the money for that?" Steven turns to her. He's the only one who knows all her parents assets were frozen and her trust fund was missing.

"I had some money saved up from my job as the cheese maiden."

"You used you own money. Alright, Jackie I'm going to need you to go back to being selfish and shallow."

"Shut up Eric."

 **A/N: I hope you liked it, also I didn't** **write the poetry. I found it on my computer and I'm assuming it's published but I don't know for sure. Please Review!**


	7. Simple Words So Hard To Speak

**A/N: The idea for this chapter came to me so I just had to write it right now. It's short but it's sweet, so I hope you'll like. Hey to my few Guest reviewers thank you and you're awesome I really appreciate all my reviews. It makes me so happy to hear that you like my writing and that you're enjoying the story. I want to do Jackie and Hyde justice they deserve it.**

Jackie never fully understood how romantic the seat of a car could be until she found herself in the el camino with Steven. She put her arms around him and pulls him closely whispering softly in his ear, "love you, Steven Hyde."

He is taken aback by her words and is more so surprised that's it's only the second time she's ever said them to him. He wanted to be able to give her something to grasp onto but he couldn't get those three small words to get out of him mouth. They stayed firm on the tip on his tongue.

He could kiss her though and let all the feeling he felt and kept hidden pour out of him and into her. His sunglasses were off and he let his eyes stay on her so that she may see into his soul as he smiles at her words and leans in to capture her lips in his own softly at first and then more forcefully. His fingers graze her jawline taking her face in his grasp.

"Steven." She moans softly while inhaling a lasting breath. "You have to work in ten minutes."

"Damn it!"

"Hey don't worry, I'll see you after okay and we can pick up right where we left off."

"Promise."

"Absolutely."

He kisses her one, two and once more after that quickly before sitting up and starting the el camino. The weather had been getting warmer as spring was setting in and Steven was thankful he didn't have to waste so much gas trying to keep them warm. He puts the camino into drive and pulls away from the lake.

* * *

Hotel Lounge

"Ah, the Annual Nurses Convention. You know, according to my bathroom reading, all nurses are actually horny for high school boys." Eric jokes as he, Hyde, Kelso, and Fez stand around the Hotel lounge staring at the sexy nurses of Wisconsin.

"Why do you think those hospital gowns have no backs?" Hyde questions, "it's so the nurses can check out your ass."

"Look at this sexy stampede! It's like 'Wild Kingdom'."

"I will stalk their sexy herd like a lion. I cannot run as fast, but let's see a lion put on this much cologne." Hyde isn't listening to Fez's strange words, he's too occupied with the picture of Jackie wearing a nurses uniform that's bouncing around in his head. Jackie would look damn good in one of those nurses uniforms.

He leaves his friends to start clearing trays to take back to the kitchen when a nurse in a ridiculously inappropriately short uniform steps in front of him. "Hi there. So do you work here?"

"Yeah I'm stuck here all night."

"That's good, cause I'll probably be doing some things I'll regret later if you're interested."

"Nope, not interested, I have a girlfriend I'm rather excited to get home too."

"Well, if you change your mind."

Hyde just turns away and leaves her to continue with Roy and his awkwardness.

* * *

Forman's Basement

Hyde had a couple hours off from the hotel kitchen so he made is way back home to have something to eat that he didn't have to make himself. He took a seat on the couch in the empty basement so excited to finally have some peace and quiet.

The basement door opens and he whispers to himself 'please not Kelso, please not Kelso.' working with him and seeing him every other non working minute was starting to drive him crazy especially since eighty percent of his conversations revolved around how he was trying to get Jackie back.

"Hey." Jackie walks through the door much to his relief. She bends over and gives him a light kiss. "How was your day?"

"Ugh, it was brutal. How can nurses wolf down mini pizzas after watching a filmstrip on butt rashes?"

Jackie grabs a candy bar and sits down next to him on the couch. "Yeah, no, I know, Michael and I were hanging at the Hub, and he told me it's been tough."

"What? No, no, no. You don't need to be hanging out with Kelso alone."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't trust him to be alone with you."

"Yeah, but don't you trust me?"

"No! Haven't you been paying attention? I don't trust anything. Not the government, the newspapers, I'm not even sure that what time we think it is, is really what time it is."

"Steven you have to be able to trust me."

"I trust you more than I trust most, okay? But I don't trust Kelso at all. He's obsessed with getting you back and he doesn't know that there's a reason why that can't happen anymore, plus he's just a moron. So I don't trust him to be alone with you."

"All right, but just because I want you to be able to trust me."

"Thank you."

"I do think you're making a big deal out of nothing."

"We'll see. Now I recall a promise being made earlier that's not being kept." His fingers tangle in her hair, kissing her desperately, he catches her arm with his other hand and pulls her against his chest. "Take off your clothes," he growls in her ear. He's already let her go to pull off his own shirt.

"What?" All she wants is for him to keep kissing her.

"Take off your damn clothes, Jackie," he snaps. This time she hears him and starts by wiggling out of her pants while kicking her shoes off at the same time. The second she's standing before him in only her panties and bra, he groans out loud. "God, you're beautiful." One calloused fingertip runs up from her navel, then traces along the cup of her bra. Her chest immediately tightens and there is not enough air in the room anymore.

She blushes and his eyes go molten. A moment later his pants are off and she licks her lips and runs her own hand down his stomach."This is crazy," she says, shivering when he lets out a shaky breath when her fingers wrap around him. "We could get caught here."

"Totally crazy," he agrees. His voice is all grit as he scoops her up into his arms and carries her to her bedroom.  
He lowers her onto his bed, sliding one leg up between hers. His hands moves to shove the cups of her bra out of his way.  
He nips at her breast and sucks one of her nipples into his mouth, rolling his tongue on it and then tugging on it between his teeth. She arches hard into him, wordlessly as he teases her. Sex between them has always been so goddamn erotic.

"I need you, Doll," he murmurs, trailing his mouth up to her neck. He sucks, sending pleasurable ripples down her and most likely leaving a mark. Her nails dig into his back as he tries to flip them over.

"Please—"

He pins her down, trapping both of her wrists in one hand holding them above her head. "Please what?"

Her hips arch off the bed, "please!" Her voice breaks. "Please Steven!"

"Don't move your hands. If you move your hands, Jackie, I'm going to stop."

She whines and squirms under him, but when he lets go of her wrists, she doesn't move. He trails a slow, hot, tingling path down her body with his mouth. He pauses at each breast, traces his tongue over her navel in a way that makes her gasp and whimper. Then lower...  
He drags her panties down and then pins her again, this time grasping her thighs to keep her legs spread wide for him.

"Hyde! Man, we've got to go!" They hear Kelso shouting from the basement. They turn and Hyde looks at the clock.

"Shit. I've gotta get back to work now."

"Can't you be late?"

"Normally yes, but Kelso's in the basement with our discarded clothing."

"Go." He get's up and throws on some jeans before heading out the door. Jackie just throws her head back on the pillow in agony.

* * *

Hotel Lounge Bar

Steven spots Mrs. Forman chowing down bar nuts and guzzling martinis at the bar as he left the kitchen for his break. He moves to take a seat on the stool next to her, taking a beer from the bartender.

"Hey, Mrs. Forman. Enjoying yourself there?"

"I am indeed."

"Hey, can I ask you about something? I'm only asking because I'm assuming you'll forget by morning."

"Of course, I'm your mother, you can always come to me."

"So I've been seeing this chick, for a little while now and I really like her. Hell I think I love her but I can't seem to tell her, you know."

"Oh, my poor little broody-brood."

"I've never needed anyone in my life before."

"Well, Steven, of course you do. Everyone needs someone."

"What if she leaves?"

"Does it seem like she wants to leave?"

Steven ponders that for a moment and realizes that Jackie has never given him a reason not to trust her or to make him think she might leave him. "No, I guess not. But I'm not the type of man she's necessarily supposed to be with."

"Steven, you deserve a lot more than you think and you're better than you give yourself credit for. Quit being so quick to give up on things."

"Yeah, you're right."

"You know, when I first met you, you were such a cute little guy. Now you're a great big guy, with great big hair and a great big life ahead of him. Don't be afraid, my little broody-brood." Steven smiles at her and then stands up. "Wait, wait, wait." She picks out a blue cocktail umbrella and places it in his hair. "You may leave me now."

He walks over to the bartender before leaving the bar. "The nurse in the red sweater down there, serve her only virgins for the rest of the night. She's cut off."

As he's heading to the kitchen the nurse from earlier approaches him again and he groans with annoyance. "Hey there, still have that girlfriend?"

"Yeah, and if she were here, she'd kick your ass."

Jackie comes around the corner just seconds after Steven had stood up from the bar and she sees Mrs. Forman playing. "Hey Mrs. Forman, have you seen Steven?"

"Oh, Honey, I've had a couple of sips of wine, and I don't remember."

Jackie spots Steven across the room talking with one of the nurses. "Never mind I see him."

Jackie walks up to Steven in the crowded room and over hears his conversation with the nurse. "Hey, beat it tramp!"

"This your girlfriend?"

"That'd be her." He wraps his arm over Jackie's shoulders kissing her forehead.

The nurse turns a walks away rolling her eyes and muttering under her breath. Jackie spins around so that she's facing Steven. "You told someone I was your girlfriend?"

"Yeah I did. She was hitting on me."

"I saw that."

He bends down and kisses her on her lips in the middle of the room without hesitating or checking his surroundings. He kisses her strongly and it takes her breath away, nearly knocking her off her feet.

"Jackie, I've been trying to tell you this for awhile now."

"Whatever it is Steven, I'm sure it's fine."

"No, Jackie listen."

"It's okay Steven, I know you don't like talking so whatever it is it-"

"Jackie, I love you!"

Jackie goes silent, her eyes are wide and she's just waiting for this to be a dream or something. Maybe he didn't just say that and she misheard him. She leans up on her tiptoes and kisses him on the forehead.

"I love you, Jackie and I should've said so sooner. You deserve to know that you're loved."

"Oh, Steven. I love you too." She kisses him and like always she's surprised by the simplicity of the kiss and how it was more than capable to send them head over heels. Kissing him opens her eyes and her soul to things and it's like she's seeing them for the first time. They lose themselves in the kiss, for the moment they're the only ones in the crowded room.

* * *

Forman's Kitchen

8:00 am

Jackie walks into the Forman's Kitchen and sees Kitty sitting at the table sipping her coffee looking less than in good health. Her only company is Steven who's making her breakfast.

"Good morning."

"Hey, your just in time." Steven sets a plate of eggs with bacon and toast on the table in front of Mrs. Forman, startling her. He fixes a plate for himself and Jackie as well.

"Well, thank you Steven."

Mrs. Forman lifts her head and just watches the two exchange pleasantries and start eating their breakfasts. "Alright, I saw something last night but I thought it was a weird dream or something, but now I'm starting to think otherwise. I saw someone who looked an awful lot like you," she points at Steven, "kissing a girl who looks an awful lot like her," she moves her finger to Jackie. "Now I am your mother for all intents and purposes, so don't you dare lie to me. Are you two seeing each other?"

Steven and Jackie just stare at each other knowing they can't lie to her. She's right, she is their mother in one way or another. "Yeah, we are." He says to her softly.

"She's the girl you were talking about last night?"

"Yeah," he turns to Jackie smiling, "she is."

"Good. I knew it! I knew you two were made for each other. Ask Red, I told him."

"Mrs. Forman, I'm glad you know and that you're happy but you can't tell anyone. Okay? No one knows." Jackie says almost pleading that she keeps their secret.

"Yeah, this has been going so well, and the reason it's going well is because it's a secret."

"I'll keep your secret but I want to hear the whole story."

Steven stands up from his seat and kisses Jackie's forehead and then lightly on the lips. "I've got to go to work, so I'll see you later."

"Alright." She watches Steven leave and the turns to see Mrs. Forman's prying eyes.

"I'm waiting, dear."

"So it was a couple weeks after Michael and Donna left for California and Steven and I were in the basement watching The Price is Right."

"Wait, California? You two have been hiding this all year?"

"Yeah and it hasn't been easy. Anyways we kissed that day and then I don't know, things just happened Mrs. Forman."

"Well, alright. I'm glad, Steven needs a woman like you in his life and I always knew he'd figure it out one day."

"I'm glad he did."

"That boy really loves you, you know."

"I do. I know."

 **A/N: Please Review**


	8. What Hurts the Most

**A/N: I just couldn't do it. In the last chapter, I couldn't write Hyde cheating on Jackie with the closeness they've developed it seems more plausible to go this way and it doesn't make me feel sick. I'm so excited with how everyone's reacting to the story, it's making me eager to write more.**

Forman's Basement

July 4, 197?

10 months ago

The basement is empty with the exception of the two who were more lovers now than friends or enemies. It is silent except for the sounds of the television screening reruns of The Price is Right fighting to be louder than the muffled moans that escape through the small gap between their lips as they unwillingly part for air.

Jackie straddles Steven, who's sitting on his chair. One strong hand holds her back close to his chest, resting underneath the hem of her shirt. The other cups the back of her neck, his fingers tangle in her hair. That strength in his grasp is almost too much as he's pulling her in as closely as he can.

"Hmm Steven," she moans against his lips as she tastes his tongue inside her mouth. He tastes of smoke and beer, usually that'd be a turn off. If it were Michael she wouldn't kiss him twice, but with Steven it was a taste she craved.

He lifts her up as he stands, her feet hook on each other behind his back. He wants to carry her somewhere where he can be on top, in the dominant position. Ideally, that'd be his cot where he could pin her to the mattress and ravage her body the way he is dying to. Or even the couch but he couldn't risk taking things too far.

He sets her down on the freezer, his lips never break away from hers. Not until she forces him away. "Steven, these last few weeks with you have been really dirty and really wrong."

"Jackie, talking is for people who have something in common."

"Shut up." She bites back at him before placing a light kiss on his lips. "As I was saying before being so rudely interrupted, is that maybe we shouldn't let things stop here."

"Jackie, we can't do that." He takes a step away from her.

"Why not? You're not exactly a virgin, you screw and dump random chicks more often than Eric can bring up star wars."

"But not you."

Jackie scoffs and hops up off the freezer shaking her head at the immature jerk in front of her. She fixes her shirt and readjusts her jeans while he just stares at her.

"Jacks, you're not just some random chick, okay? You're Kelso's chick."

"Steven! You did not just say that. Michael ran across the country to get away from me. I am not his chick." Her voice was stern and cold. He got quiet and just watches as she heads towards the door. "I like where things are going with you. It's good, Steven, things are good. Let me know when you quit being such a coward."

She opens the basement door and takes two only steps outside before Steven's hand blocks the door from shutting behind her. She watches his face, his bare eyes. "Steven, what are you doing?"

"Shut up." He say softly and playfully as he bends down a swipes her off her feet and into his arms. "Let's not talk, now." He cradles her and makes his way back into the basement, cursing that momentary spark of bravery but knowing that standing at his bedside with her in his arms is exactly where he wants to be.

* * *

Water Tower

Fez steps foot on the water tower first leading Hyde and Kelso behind him. Hyde looks over Point Place and for the first time he's seeing it through Jackie's eyes. He can see Paris in the small town lights. He used to hate the thought of living in a small town because it becomes an expectation that you live your life a certain way. You get married and you have children, you have the good job and you raise a good family. That's what you do in a small town but that was never the future he imagined for himself and so he hated looking over Point Place. Except now, now he can see Paris.

"The sacred senior prank. Vandalizing the water tower, I've been waiting for this since the last time we vandalized the water tower."

"So I brought Jackie some of those candy hearts today, the ones that say be mine."

Hyde looks over at Kelso, his eyes rolling. He had started getting headaches from rolling his eyes so much. "Where'd you find any of those? Valentines was months ago."

"I had some left over. Point is that she threw them at me. Can you believe that? She threw them at my back as I was walking out the door."

"I absolutely believe that." Hyde smiles, "man, it's been a year give it up already."

"No, I've never stopped loving her."

"You stopped loving her long enough to screw Laurie, Pam Macy, and Annette. Who else am I forgetting?"

"Oh there were many more." Kelso brags not realizing he's contradicting his previous statements.

"Whatever."

Hyde just turns his back on his friends sort of wishing he had stayed home. Jackie is in his room right now, laying in his bed waiting for him to come home to her. Closing his eyes he can see her tanned legs and her sweet smile as she stands in only his black Led Zeppelin T-shirt. Jackie told him he had to come out tonight or else he'd be home right now. "What would people think if resident bad boy, Steven Hyde, chose against vandalism?" That's what she said to him. So here he was. Spending time with Kelso was getting harder. He is his best friend but the strain is there and Kelso doesn't realize it, that's not his fault.

He turns around to see Kelso standing on the railing, "Kelso, man, what are you writing?"

"Michael + Jackie." Hyde frogs Kelso's shoulder before he can stop to control his actions. "Ow! What the hell, man? You have gotten so much more violent this year." Kelso reaches for his shoulder but is thrown off balance and Hyde and Fez watch him topple to the ground beneath them.

"Damn it!"

"Kelso are you okay?" Fez hollers.

"I think I fell."

Hyde starts crawling down the ladder, "I'm going to take him to the hospital."

* * *

Forman's Basement

The Day Before Graduation

3:30 pm

"My last American popsicle followed by my last American grape soda."

"Fez, it's sad you're getting deported but this last American crap is getting real annoying." Hyde spat out his words from across the room where he sit in his chair.

"Well, if someone hadn't left me on the water tower alone then this wouldn't be a problem. This is my last American chance to annoy you."

Donna comes into the basement excited and cheerful. She passes by Fez and Kelso to sit by Eric on the couch. "Eric guess what came for you?"

"They just send those to me Donna, I don't even find those girls attractive."

"No you perv, it's our keys to our apartment in Madison. Now, we can move in right after graduation."

Donna and Eric moving to Madison, that's one thing Hyde never expected to actually happen. Those two were always bickering about one thing or another and their problems never seem to really get solved. He couldn't picture them making it to the alter or moving in. Somehow though he couldn't see them apart.

"Great, by this time next week, our new neighbors will be hearing our your cries of love through our extremely thin walls."

Hyde smirks, "cries of love or cries of disappointment?" Eric gives him a look that makes Hyde smile. "Hey you've slept in the basement before, I'm sure you've heard actual cries of love. There's a difference, yes?"

"Difference, sure. Me and Donna, then there's you and random whore."

Hyde doesn't engage with Forman's attempt at bashing him because he and Donna can't even hold a candle to what he has with Jackie and so he just smiles. Somedays he wishes he could just keep her in his arms even after they all walk through the door and somedays he's terrified of what'll happen if they walk through the door and she's still in his arms.

"Fez, look, we're going camping tonight and we'll all be together for one last big blowout."

"True. Well I'm off to spend the last of my American money on candy and porno."

"But, Fez."

"I said candy and porno." His foreign friend practically skips out the door.

* * *

The Lake

2:45 am

There's something about the way the lake looks when the moon shines down, gleaming, reflecting off the calm surface of the water. Above them the dark sky is completely clear and the stars just glisten. He approaches from between the trees on the barely clear path to see her sitting right where she said she'd be. Sitting on the boulder with her legs clutched to her chest, she is humming some soft melody to herself, just slightly out of tune. He's heard it before but doesn't know what it is.

She sees him coming closer and practically hops into his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck and legs around his waist. "I've been waiting for you."

"Sorry, that lady of the lake story really freaked Kelso out, and we can't find Fez anywhere."

"That sounds like a problem for momma Donna, and papa Eric to solve, not you."

"Momma Donna, and papa Eric? Really?" Steven stops kissing Jackie's cheeks to question her choice in words.

"Yes, they've designated themselves mom and dad years ago. They lecture us, get disappointed in us and believe they're in charge of us and should always know everything going on in our lives all the time. Plus I can guarantee you, when they all find out about us, Donna and Eric will be the first to yell." She kisses him light between every other words through her sentences.

"No, you're wrong. It's going to be Kelso. With the 'Damn Jackie,' and 'Ow my eye!'"

"You plan on hitting Michael?" Jackie and Steven fall backwards to lay in the dewey grass. Her head rests in the crook of his shoulder.

"I've been hitting that moron all year."

"I've noticed. Maybe it's time you stop now."

"I can't Jacks, he pisses me off. Always trying to steal my girl."

Jackie leans up to stare down into Steven's crystal blue eyes. "Steven. He can try all he wants but at the end of the day it's still my decision. I am your girl, Michael isn't going to change that."

"Okay." He says softly, lifting his head to taste her lips.

"So stop hitting the moron before you hurt your hand. We need this hand," she nibbles on his fingertips. "I need this hand."

Steven senses the change in vibe in her voice and the way she moves and kisses. She's sultry, electrifying, intriguing in every way. His hands find the soft curves of her hips and with a playful force pulls her up onto his lap. Her soft giggles, enchanting laughter turns into soft moans as he pushes her softly onto his not so soft lap.

"Oh, Steven…"

* * *

The Lake

5:45 am

The sun begins to peek through the horizon, rays dance warmly through the trees. She awakes to the soft light on her eyelids and turns to the barely clothed and strapping man holding her closely to his chest. She loves him so much that her chest aches as she stares at him. How could she have been so blind for all those years? Oh right, Michael. That big doofus is like a pair of foggy goggles, clouding her from seeing anything true. Now though she sees everything real, feels everything, and it is amazing. He's amazing.

She finds her shirt and jeans and starts squirming her way into them. She finds Steven's clothing and tosses them onto his chest, startling him. "Hey, sleepyhead. You've got to wake up before the others notice we've been gone." Jackie grabs Steven's wrist and checks the time, "5:53, yeah we've got to get up."

"Calm down, Doll. Nobody knows where we are or cares for that matter." Steven pulls on his own pants and notices the way Jackie is watching the small ripple in the waves. He walks up behind her, his shirt still unbuttoned and lifts her up and spins her around. "You want to dance?"

"You don't like dancing and there's no music."

"You were gonna ask, I know, I could see it in your eyes." He takes her hands and wraps them around his neck and places his hands on her hips swaying her bare feet into the water.

"Nights in white satin Never reaching the end Letters I've written Never meaning to send Beauty I'd always missed With these eyes before Just what the truth is I can't say any more 'Cause I love you Oh how I love you Gazing at people, some hand in hand Just what I'm going through they can't understand Some try to tell me, thoughts they cannot defend Just what you want to be, you will be in the end And I love you Yes I love you"

He sang slowly, softly with less rhythm than a song usually requires and as they sway softly in the cold tide, Jackie smiles up at him recognizing the song as the one she had been humming earlier. "Steven Hyde sings?"

"Yeah, not often. I knew I knew the song just finally found the words." He kisses her forehead, "come on we need to get back to camp."

* * *

Forman's Driveway

5:00 pm

So he had missed his own graduation and Mrs. Forman is furious with him. She demanded that they all be back here at five 'o clock sharp and so here he is. Steven zips up his graduation gown and starts messing around with his cap. These things are ridiculous, how is he expected to wear this.

"Look at you, all handsome." Jackie sits on the back bumper of the thoroughly packed vista cruiser.

"I look ridiculous."

"Steven, you're graduating. You're a grown up. You can look ridiculous one last time. Now put on your cap, it's picture time." Steven looks at Jackie in fresh clothing and her hair is freshly cleaned, smelling unbelievably delicious. He takes his cap and adjusts it on her head.

"There. Perfect."

"Alright, alright, picture time. Everybody in front of the car." Mrs. Forman comes running out of her home to gather her children.

"Hey, Forman I got you a plant for your new apartment," Steven pats Eric on his shoulder as he moves into position for the picture. "I just can't give it to you in front of your parents." He hugs his brother, still not quite able to imagine him being gone.

"Okay, here we go… wait, wait." Kitty walks up to the kids and the position of the five standing by the hood. She grabs Kelso first from the very and forces him to stand to the side. Sliding Eric in next to Donna, Kitty stands back and looks at the group. "One more thing," she pulls Jackie to the other side of the car and pushes the small girl right up against Steven. "There, that's good. Alright feet in close everyone. One, two…"

Fez came running up from the garage entrance with Laurie in tow. They hadn't seen either of them since midnight at the campsite. Hyde had assumed that Laurie had dropped her standards way lower than ever before. "Guys, I have something to tell you."

Kitty was ready for her pictures and shoos Fez to stand next to Jackie. "Just talk while you pose."

Red piles the last box of Eric's things on the roof of the vista cruiser as Kitty takes her picture. All the kids gathered in together for maybe the last time for awhile. Steven wraps his arm around Jackie's waist and pulls her in close. He's a grown up now, with adult decisions to make. It terrifies him but at least he has her by his side.

"Alright, smile."

"Alright, tell them Laurie."

"I married Fez, so he could stay in the country!"

"You What?!" Red's face is one of pure horror and shock. Unable to process the abomination that just unfolded in front of his face. His little kitten is married to Haji.

"Don't worry Daddy, I don't love him or anything. I was just bored."

"Yeah, but we will be sleeping together."

"You…oh," Red clutches his arm over come with shooting, excruciating pain. He stumbles backwards towards his home. "Oh…ooh."

"Dad, are you alright?"

"Yeah… I'm fine."

"No, no Red, honey, I think you're having a heart attack." Kitty puts her hand to his forehead and chest as her worry grows. Michael get a chair, Laurie call an ambulance please sweetie. Red you need to sit."

Kitty sat with Red waiting for the ambulance to arrive, she's monitoring his heart rate look the nurse she was trained to be. Steven sat on the hood of the vista cruiser just waiting anxiously. Jackie sees him sitting over there, his foot tapping away. Red was the first real father Steven's ever had and she knew this must be killing him.

* * *

Point Place Hospital

There are more than one type of tiredness. A drive for sleep, for peace, for loneliness, for an end. Somehow right now Steven wanted them all. How is he supposed to be substantial if he barely casts a shadow in time? Red is the strongest man, the best man, Steven knows. He's a good person, that's supposed to be the difference but somehow there's still this helplessness.

He sits in the hospital waiting room chair for the second time in only months, hoping for the best. He can't take it anymore. The silence or the worries, he didn't know exactly, he just couldn't take it anymore. He abruptly makes his way outside and turns the corner and just collapses against the wall of the building. He slips down the bricks and pulls his knees to his chests.

He can barely hold in the hurt that feels as though its pressing outwards from his chest, as if to explode. Jackie comes around the corner and sees Steven in a pile on the concrete. Jackie knows and has seen Steven hurt and upset before but never quite like this. Steven isn't just tolerant to pain or pain resistant, but prides himself on being pain defiant.

Emotional pain has a biological purpose, to teach, to educate us away from unhealthy patterns and relationships. Steven's been pushing back against pain for so long, medicating with friendship, with unreal one night stands, yet it returns in his weaker moments, devastating his mind. To keep repeating this pattern will only prolong it, keep the pain underneath when in truth it must rise. He's been straying from his pattern this last year and for once it felt safer but now it hurts. Loving somebody puts you at risk of hurting when they leave but it's better to have loved and lost than to never love at all. Though he will be weaker in the moment, he will be stronger afterward.

He clutches his arms closely to his chest. Examining the invisible scars and the very real ones on his skin. "Steven, he's going to be okay. Just breathe, in and out." She can hear the hyperventilation as he struggles to get air into his chest or keep from crying and just breaking down. "He's going to be okay." She wraps him in her arms and just holds him until he can calm down. "It's going to be okay."


	9. When the Mountains Crumble to the Sea

**A/N: Thank you everyone for the reviews, I love them. This chapter is a little different as we start to get into a different perception. I hope you'll like.**

Forman's Kitchen

9:30 am

She was right, she's always right and he hates it. This time though he thanks god that Jackie was right. Mr. Forman was going to be okay and in the morning he'd be coming home. Mrs. Forman had been spending all her nights at the hospital with Red and so the Forman household had been lacking adult supervision for the last few weeks. Laurie and Fez had taken off for their honeymoon in Cancun, Donna had kicked Jackie out so her house so she and Forman could be alone in there, and that left himself alone in the Forman house with Jackie.

All alone, that's the way he likes her. When left without discretion, he and Jackie really get around to enjoying their time together. She came into the basement a little after midnight.

 _The door creaks open and Steven turns his head away from the television and sees Jackie and her tiny form step into the basement. She's dressed in a pair of extremely and inappropriately short black cotton shorts and a long sleeve purple shirt that clings to her skin and drops low enough on her chest to drive him crazy. She's driving him crazy._

 _She sits on the couch and Steven can't stay away from her for even a second longer. He climbs on top her pinning her to the tattered cushions. He brushes her perfects ebony curls away from her face and kisses her exposed earlobe, taking it into his teeth before whispering, "I missed you."_

 _"I missed you too. Donna kicked me out, but I was going to sneak out anyway."_

 _"Good, we have the whole house to ourselves, no whiny geeks, perverted foreigners, or nosey parents. We are all alone."_

 _"Thank god, I've been meaning to get you alone." She wraps her hands around his neck and pulls him down to her lips._

 _She was the fuel to his life, his guilty pleasure, his dream. Over the last year, maybe two, she had become his best friend, his confidant, his love. The soft kisses she lays on his cheek and the hugs that pull him close to her body drive him insane._

 _Her lips were irresistible, soft and supple yet urgent and frantic. Her eyes were wondrous in smothering of his soul or hurt or whatever. She made him feel light and airy and that is an amazement on it's own. Her delicate figure molds with his body perfectly and he's reminded once again that maybe soul mates might just exist._

 _Steven cups her face and kisses her tenderly and gently as if to treasure every crease in her lips and every movement in her face. Her fingers tangle in his hair to keep him close, and his lips move in desperation of feeling, tasting, enjoying every part of her._

 _The basement air is warm, thick, almost as if to suffocate the two of them. They've always had passion, and intimacy and a raw, tangible energy. He's never had that with anyone else, Jackie was, is, special. Steven kisses her jawline sensually, leaving a trail of hot, wet kisses down her neck._

 _"I'm glad Donna kicked you out."_

 _"I'm glad too."_

He had come up from the basement for a bowl of cereal just moments before Kelso came in the door looking absolutely ridiculous in a red track suit and a headband. For some reason the moron was actually taking the training for the police academy seriously. It's good for him, maybe not so much for everyone else in Point Place, but for him.

He watches silently as his dimwitted friend starts cracking eggs into a glass. "Yeah, it's a sweatband, I'm wearing sweatbands now."

"What are you doing?"

"Well, the police academy starts in a week, so I gotta get in shape. So I'm eating raw eggs, like Rocky."

"Kelso, Rocky ate raw eggs cause he was training for a fight. If he was training for the police academy he'd just drop out of high school and grow a bad mustache."

"Oh, I'm growing the bad mustache."

Hyde always found comfort in knowing that his dimwitted friend would always remain his dimwitted friend. Kelso never listens to the words that come out of his mouth and as long as those words weren't about Jackie, it never fails to crack a smile on his face.

The sliding door opens and Eric comes trotting into the kitchen in nothing but Donna's blouse and his underpants. "Forman, man, just because Penny's is having a sale doesn't mean you have to buy everything," Kelso jokes.

"Hello, boys." Jackie wanders through the kitchen door. She had been upstairs getting ready for her day but now she was pushing his limits. She comes in wearing the smallest bikini Hyde has ever seen and on Jackie, he found himself wanting to throw a shirt to her.

"Hey, Jackie. Do you want to see something hot?"

"No, I'm on my way to the pool, Michael."

"Watch me drink my eggs."

"No, wait, Michael-"

"Hold on Jackie, I'm drinking my eggs."

"No, Michael stop!"

"Whatever it is Jackie, it can wait until after I drink my eggs." Kelso cut her off and gulps down his glass of raw eggs in one swallow. "Now, what is so important?"

"You're allergic to eggs."

"Oh, man I am, I've gotta go to the hospital."

"I'll drive you, I've gotta pick up my dad anyways."

Jackie watches as Eric and Michael leave shutting the door behind them. Steven walks around the corner towards the basement without saying as much as one word to Jackie. He flashes her a smirk which she knew meant trouble. Good trouble. She follows him slowly down the steps.

* * *

Forman's Basement

Eric walks into his basement after leaving his mother and father in the living room. He sits on his strangely empty couch and watches his rather boring television show. It isn't even a few moments though before he hears a strange sound echoing off the walls of his basement. Hyde's bedroom door is open just a crack, curiously Eric walks over to the door and peaks through the crack.

Hyde is straddling Jackie, they are both fully clothed and on his bed. He leans down and kisses her softly and slowly, working in slow motion to enjoy every millisecond of the kiss. Hyde pulls away and runs his fingers down her face. He smiles and leans back down to her; this time kissing the top of her head, forehead and nose before returning to her mouth. Their tongues tangle and fight playfully. Jackie moans in pleasure and Hyde slips his right hand around the base of her head pulling her closer. The kiss deepens and their movements speed up; the passion they feel for each other urging them on. After a minute, Hyde breaks the kiss; both are breathless and eyes overflowing with lust. "Steven." Jackie moans, unhappy their kiss stopped.

"Shh… patience baby, it'll be worth the wait." Hyde says in a low husky voice. He attaches his lips to her neck, alternating between kissing and nibbling her soft skin. His other hand dances over her opposite collar bone and Jackie moans. Hyde withdraws his lips from her neck and sucks on her earlobe, his hand now running through her silky hair. His lips travel to her cheek, kissing it gently, he then pulls back and their eyes meet again.

Eric backs away from the door, his emotions tugging at him - shock, embarrassment, disgust, with a twinge of jealously thrown in. He shakes his head. They were like brothers and it always hurt Eric when Hyde was down and pissed off; Hyde is a great guy and he deserves to be happy, but Jackie!

* * *

Forman's Basement

Eric and Donna enter the basement just after eight to find Kitty asleep on the couch surrounded by laundry. She's still in her nurses uniform, probably because she hadn't been given the chance to change since her morning shift.

Eric taps his mother's shoulder. "Mom?"

"Fabric softener! I'm up!"

"Mrs. Forman are you okay?"

"Oh, sure, I'm…I'm late for work." She checks her watch and decides to just throw the last of the laundry in a basket.

"You're working tonight?"

"Oh honey, nights can be our busiest time. Lots of people stroke out after a big salty dinner."

"But you worked all day."

"I know, I've gotta go." She hands the basket to her son, "Okay, um, there's food in the…oh who am I kidding? There's no food."

Eric watches his tired and frantic mother run up the stairs feeling like just the absolute worst person. He sets the basket down on the freezer, turning around shaking his head. "They can't do this to me. They can not do this to me. I need to get out of here. I need to leave! Of all the people in the world that have ever had to go anywhere, it's me needing to get the hell out of here. I have to go!"

Donna walks over slowly to Eric and his freak out. "Okay…okay."

"Donna, I have to stay." "I know. It'll be okay just calm down."

"Sorry, I'm stressed out and haven't gotten much sleep. I kept picturing Hyde and Jackie sucking face last night every time I closed my eyes and that's worse than a nightmare." He nonchalantly says with his head resting in his hands.

"Ew. Why would you… Hyde and Jackie! Hyde and Jackie are fooling around! Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was going to. I saw them in his bedroom after I brought my parents home. It was all hands, tongues, touching, kissing…it was horrible. Like siamese twins joined at the beard."

"Gross. I can't believe they would do this. I can't believe I'm going to miss out on that drama, especially when Kelso finds out. His best friend is fooling around with his girlfriend, that's going to hurt."

"Wait you're still going?"

"Um, yeah. I'm still going. I think it's amazing that you're willing to put your life on hold for your family," she kisses him and clasps her hand in his own. "I have to go. We'll see each other on weekends."

"Yeah, alright. I can't believe you're leaving."

"I have to go."

* * *

Forman's Kitchen

"I can't believe they would do this. How stupid and selfish can they possibly be?" Donna mutters under her breath after watching Hyde and Jackie make out in the el camino when they thought no one could see. Donna just shakes her head and stuffs her face with another twonkie.

"Satan corrupts, that's what she does. She got to him."

"How could they do this to Kelso? He deserves better than this. They can't just fool around behind his back, a friend comes before a quick screw, we all know that."

"They're just screwing around, we'll tell them we know and then they'll stop and maybe Kelso won't have to know. Maybe he and Jackie can even get back together."

"Yeah that's an idea. But I kind of like the idea of torturing them."

"They deserve to be punished but the longer this atrocity goes on the worse it'll be. Jackie can't dig her claws into Hyde."

"No, we can't let that happen."

"No, we can not."

Mrs. Forman waltzes into the kitchen with her usual pep in her step that makes her the heart of the family. She takes notice quickly of the glum and angry faces of her son and soon-to-be daughter-in-law. "Why the long faces?"

"Nothing, just dill holes being dill holes." Donna grumbles.

"Oh sounds like you know."

"We know what?"

"You know."

"Mom, how long have you known about Hyde and Jackie screwing around?"

"Eric Forman, watch your dirty little mouth and I would expect that you and Donna would understand, of all people. Those two aren't just messing around."

"Oh, come on mom, they're are too. Jackie is Kelso's chick."

"No, she's not. Now you listen to me you little nitwits, those two are happy and they are going to remain that way and you two will not mess this up. They need it. They need each other, you hear me."

"How long have you known? Mrs. Forman?"

"Quite a few weeks now. You two don't understand what it's like to find your soulmate and have everything you've been so confused by just fall into place. When they hold your hand and it fits perfectly, and a single kiss does more to light up your life than the sun. They are always there to hold you and catch you when you fall and hear you without needing to speak a word. They are soul mates because no fight is too big and no conflict is too hard to figure out and at the end of the day, they never give up on each other. I remember feeling like that when I met Red."

Eric and Donna just sit at the kitchen table in dumbfounded silence as they absorb the words Kitty is speaking. Her scolding tone had dissipated and she seems locked into her own mind. "You two haven't seen them when they're together, not really, but when you do you'll understand. You'll see what I mean."

"I just don't get it. Hyde is not her type. They don't make sense. Why would she go after him, I know she chased me a few years ago, but I thought she got over that, why him? Hyde's cold, and often harsh, I don't get it. I thought she loved Kelso."

"Donna, sweetie, Steven protects her, he went to jail for her, gave her a safe place to sleep when she had nothing left. The boy took her to prom, he encouraged her to do what's best for herself especially when it came to Michael. He defends her against you, Eric, and Michael and the hurt you all cause her. He convinced you to let her move in so she could have a home again. He's always there to help when she cries. Steven dances with her because it makes her happy. He encourages her to be independent and strong, puts himself in uncomfortable situations for her, and he is always there for her to rely on. It might seem as though they hated each other but that's just not true. Steven actually likes her little nicknames for him and you know, she always sits on his lap when you all aren't around and it's real cute too. They make each other better people. My baby boy found the love of his life, my little orphan boy found his princess and you two aren't going to screw this up for them. I won't let it happen so get on board or leave them alone."

"Okay." Eric mumbles feeling slightly embarrassed that his mother just reamed him out.

"Yeah, okay, Mrs. Forman."

"How do you know all this?

"They are my children they tell me things." She watches as they roll their eyes at her. "Jackie, she tells me things."

* * *

Forman's Basement

"So, it turns out going away sex is even more hot than break up sex." Eric tosses a chip into his mouth.

"So that's what you've been up to with all this 'could be the last time' crap." Donna steps down off the last basement step and takes a seat on the couch next to Jackie pushing Eric off backwards. "Well, no more for you."

"But- oh fine."

Donna stares off into the television. The boys had been watching Laverne and Shirley before she came down and Kelso took off with Fez. That was probably Jackie's choice. They had been watching a lot of Jackie's TV shows lately, she hadn't noticed until now. Usually Hyde would complain until she changed it or change it himself.

"I'm getting a soda, does anyone want anything?"

Donna looks up at Jackie, "Yeah I'll take one."

Jackie heads up and the steps and Donna watches Hyde's eyes follow her as Jackie walks up the steps. His head turns and his eyes glaze over her small figure as her heels clip the steps and she turns the corner and disappears. His head turns away slowly as though he doesn't want to stop looking at her.

Jackie comes back down the stairs after a moment or two and Hyde's eyes go instantly back to hers and she smiles softly before walking behind him and gently placing her hand on his shoulder. How has she never noticed them before? They've just gotten away with this touching and kissing thing for the last couple of weeks. How has she not noticed?

"Here, Donna." Jackie hands her a generic soda and she notices and small inked sketch on the inside of her left ring finger.

"Jackie!" She snatches her hand. "What the hell!?"

"Ouch!" Jackie glares and pulls her hand away.

"You got a tattoo?" Jackie neither nodded nor shook her head no but just stares Donna down waiting for her to just move on. "You got a tattoo and you didn't tell me. Something this important and you didn't tell me. I'm your best friend, you're supposed to tell me things."

"Well, I don't have to tell you everything. Some stories need to be earned. I have cheer practice." Jackie just shook her head and walks out the basement door leaving her unopened soda on the table.

Just a minute or so passes before Hyde stands up and walks towards the basement door he had been staring at since it closed behind Jackie. "Where you going?"

"Work." He shuts the door quickly and quietly behind him.

"Did you see him watching her? He loves her, man."

"So what now?"

"I don't know"

"Do we tell them that we know?"

"Why force them out? Let them figure it out when they're ready."

"Right."

"They'll bring it up when they are ready." Eric smiles and heads up the steps for more chips leaving Donna alone in the basement.

* * *

May 8, 197?

Five Weeks Ago

2:14 am

The sun had dropped below the horizon hours ago and Steven has found himself in the place he loves more than anything, curled up in bed with Jackie.

"So, I told them that I quit. If they don't understand my worth to the team then they don't need me and I certainly don't need them." She has been yapping on for the last thirty minutes or so without a breath but it sounds important so he stays quiet and listens. "Can you believe they wouldn't reelect me cheer captain with out a boyfriend?"

"You have a boyfriend. You could've told them if it meant that you could stay on the squad." He runs his hands through her hair.

"No offense puddin' pop but you've slept with half those girls-"

"But I chose you. I love you and I settled down with you. I chose you." He says softly. Jackie loves the way his voice gets soft as if he's almost uncomfortable to speak honestly, even with her.

"Okay, and I don't need them. Cheering doesn't make me happy anymore, I don't need cheerleading, or the popular crowd, or the money anymore, I don't need it to be happy. You make me happy."

"You make me happy too, Doll." Steven kisses her finger tips and then stares down at her ring finger and at his own and their matching tattoos. A small sketch, an outline of mountains crumbling into the sea. It was very small and hidden yet it was still strange nobody had noticed this past week. Their friends were truly self absorbed.

"If the sun refused to shine, I would still be loving you." She sings softly smiling up at him.

"When the mountains crumble to the sea, there will still be you and me." He finishes the lyric and kisses her softly.

 **A/N: I thought over the idea of the tattoo forever. I decided that Jackie would likely get a tattoo if it were done tastefully. Maybe later we will earn the story of how the came to the decision to get a tattoo. Please Review!**


	10. Got a Secret, Got to Keep It

**A/N: Thanks for review everyone and I hope you'll keep reviewing as the story progresses.**

Hyde's Bedroom

11:53 pm

Jackie rolls over onto Steven's bare chest tracing her fingers over the underneath of his chin. She wants badly to talk to him about Donna leaving tomorrow but it seems the basement is quite packed and her voice is easily recognizable. She kisses his shoulders and up towards his neck.

"They aren't leaving anytime soon. I told them we'd celebrate Forman's birthday tonight." Jackie looks up at him, her eyes pouting. "Hey, it's either I go out there or they come in here to get me."

"Alright, go, but I'm not leaving."

"You better not." Steven pushes her aside and lays a blanket over her almost entirely naked body. He picks up his green tee shirt and his jeans. He bends down and kisses her once his clothes are back on. "Get some sleep, I'll see you later."

Jackie smiles up at him and blows him a kiss as he walks out into the basement. "Babe wait," Jackie tosses his aviators in his direction and he slides them onto his face as he leaves.

"And midnight." Eric says just as Hyde comes into the room situating his glasses on his face. "So long, seventeen. In the words of Alice Cooper, I'm eighteen and I like it."

Hyde smiles and shakes Eric's hand, "Happy birthday, man."

"Let's give him his present." Kelso practically hops out of his lawn chair. He and Hyde fight their way to their hiding place in the dryer. "It's a case of twenty-three beers."

"Kelso!"

"I deserved one I carried it."

Eric snatches a beer from the case, cracks it open and takes his first legal sip. "Yeah, tastes like eighteen."

"Whoa, check out the new stereo." Kelso says as he wanders towards the stereo and Hyde takes his seat with the beer. His eyes flash back towards his room and he noticed that Jackie must've shut the door. They need to leave the basement so that Jackie can get some sleep. "Oh, it plays records and eight-tracks? This thing's like right out of the future."

"Yeah, Donna gave it to me. I think she feels bad that she's going to college without me. So on one hand I'm losing the girl that I've been in love with since I was five, but on the other hand, I get a crappy stereo."

"Score!" Everyone just stares at Kelso. "What? I mean, she was going to dump you eventually." He catches the beer that Hyde tosses to him. "Rock and Roll never dies."

"Kelso, Donna and I are fine. Okay? She's waiting as long as possible to leave so that we can spend every moment together. We are going to make this work."

"Eric, long-distant relationships do not work. Just ask my girlfriend from back home."

"Fez, you have a girlfriend back home?"

"No, you idiot. Don't you listen, long-distant relationships don't work."

"You guys, Donna and I aren't going to let a couple of miles come between us. This isn't the end of the world."

Hyde looks at his brothers face and recognizes the uneasy twinge laying beneath the surface of the weakly confident exterior. "Alright, I know how this is going to end. Forman's going to have about five more beers and then we are going to have to listen to him whine about his impending break up with Donna and wait for him to pass out before we put him in a dress. So, either I'm going to bed or we are going out."

"Let's go out. This may be your last day as a committed man, let's not waste it." Kelso says and he and Fez lead the way out the basement door.

"I'll be right there I left my wallet in my room." Hyde walks back into his room and sees Jackie sleeping on his cot, her eyes fluttering softly. "Night Doll." He kisses her forehead and starts to leave the room.

"Be safe and don't drink too much."

"Promise."

* * *

Pinciotti's Living Room

4:35 pm

Eric sits down on the couch next to Donna. His cheeks are still a little itchy from the grease he apparently wiped on himself last night before ending up in a dress. Donna is reading a magazine but looks up when she sees him come through the door. "Hey, there's the birthday boy. I thought I'd be seeing you in something much less flattering."

"Yes, there was a dress."

"I'm sure you looked very beautiful."

"I did. Hey, Donna."

"What?"

"That tattoo you saw on Jackie's finger, what did it look like?" He asks slowly trying to remember past the booze of the night before.

"I don't know, just some plain black lines. Um, kinda zig zagging. I still can't believe that she wouldn't tell me. We are supposed to friends, and tell each other everything."

"Do you think that maybe, you're more upset about her not telling you about Hyde than about the tattoo?"

"We are supposed to tell each other everything." Donna lays her head on Eric's scrawny shoulders.

"I think Hyde has the same tattoo."

"What? They got matching tattoos?"

"I don't know, I saw something on his finger last night. He shook my hand and I thought I saw something."

"They're serious, like actually serious. She didn't come home last night, she doesn't sleep here most nights actually. She sneaks out when she thinks I'm sleeping." Donna shook her head. She shouldn't be upset but she's seriously pissed off now. She told Jackie about everything especially about Eric and apparently Jackie told her nothing. She's in a very important relationship and she feels like she needs to hide it. "Come on, let's go."

* * *

Forman's Basement

Eric and Donna open the door to the basement and as they enter they're laughing stops. Hyde is sitting in his chair staring at the TV which isn't screening anything Hyde would usually watch while Jackie is looking through a magazine she would never usually read on the couch next to him. They had heard them coming and stopped doing something they'd much rather be doing.

"Hey!" Donna greets. "Why is Hyde here?"

Hyde looks up confused and offended. "Why hello to you too, Donna."

"Don't be such a girl Hyde, what I mean is that we need some girl time and that means no boys allowed. So shoo." Then Donna actually starts pulling Hyde from his chair and pushing him towards Eric and both of them out the door.

"This is our home. They live over there and they kick us out of our home."

"Shut up Forman, let's get something to eat."

Inside the basement, Jackie sets the magazine down on the table and looks up at the stern look on Donna's face. "That was kind of rude, what did Eric do now?"

"Nothing, not yet anyway. I'm sure he'll get emotional and do something stupid like throw a toaster or something. But this is about you. I told, actually I promised, Eric I wouldn't say anything but I can't keep quiet. You're sleeping with Hyde!" Jackie's eyes go wide.

Nervous laughter erupts from her throat, "What are you talking about? Me and Stev- Hyde? You're crazy."

"You've been going out for months and we've been in the dark, then we found out accidentally and I need details, I'm your friend I want to understand. I need to be on your side, but knowing nothing except that you're sleeping with your ex's best friend is making me upset." Donna's eyes plead with Jackie. "Come on Jackie, it's Hyde, we've been witnessing his one night stands and screw-ups for years, what changed?" she asks.

Minutes pass and Jackie looks defeated. "You're not going to stop asking are you?" She asks.

Donna shakes her head. "Alright," Jackie replies, "but you have to agree to say nothing to Eric or Michael or Fez and definitely not to Steven. No one can know that you know. Deal?"

"Deal, but why are you hiding?"

"Things are good. We don't want you all ruining it."

Donna sits on the couch next to Jackie, "So Jackie, how did this start with you and Hyde?"

"I um… we started…it was…So last summer when you were in California with Michael, I was left here alone with Steven. Eric was in his room moping every day and Fez was determined to get chicks and failed so that left just me and Steven. Things were different, things were good."

"So you were alone and bored," Donna cut in.

"No!" Jackie says in offense. "It wasn't because we were bored or lonely. I mean we were bored but there was this pull and then we kissed just once and it was just like the very first time we kissed, Donna. There's no explanation it just felt right. It felt as though we should have been doing this the whole time. You know how that feels?"

"Yes." Donna says sadly, "well no, with Eric it's good but when I kissed Casey it wasn't any different." Donna continued.

"Well," Jackie starts, "Steven is so attentive, so loving, and so giving." Jackie pauses, a grin spreading across her face.

"Ohhh…" Donna said, "So Jackie, how giving is Hyde?"

"Well, on our first night we did it four times, we only got about 3 hours sleep. It was like we couldn't keep our hands off each other. He kept saying how beautiful I was and how long he had wanted this."

"Really? Hyde had a crush on you?"

"Come on, it was obvious! He was always helping me and offering comfort when Michael was being a doofus…"

"I always thought he was joking."

"We kinda leant on each other, we both had hard times and felt kind of beaten down, but once we got together," she paused, "I can't even find the words, it's like what I've been waiting for my whole life, and it just fits."

"It's hard to believe that this is Hyde we are talking about!" Donna said.

Jackie smiled. "What can I say; seems like I've been pushing Stevens's buttons for years. No wonder why he can't get enough of me!"

"So Jackie, I need to hear about the night of four times. Eric could never do that." Donna grins.

"Oh well, it was so amazing, we had been making out for weeks and it was just so amazing. It sent electricity up and down my spine. Right then, that moment I just knew."

"Come on, get to the good stuff."

"Okay, okay." Jackie said. "First time it was really passionate, he didn't stop touching me all night, even in between sex he was either caressing my side or running his fingers through my hair or kissing my finger tips."

"Wow."

Jackie continues, "the best part of that night wasn't even sex, it was when he gave me a full body massage."

"Really" Donna says interested.

"Uh-huh, he started from my ankles, he licked and caressed and rubbed his way up my body until he reached my head. It was so amazing."

"You know, I know I asked but I think I'm becoming a bit too familiar with Hyde, it's like he's a completely different person."

"Exactly, he is a completely different person, what you guys see is Hyde's defense, his rudeness, his zen, it is how he protects himself. Underneath all that is a very vulnerable, sensitive guy who just wants someone to confide in." Jackie agrees, she then sighs. "I'm so in love with him. My heart aches when we are not together, it's like I'm missing a part of myself." Jackie pauses, "I've never felt like this, especially not with Michael."

"Really?"

"I loved Michael, I think I did, but it's not the same. I don't love him the way I love Steven and he never really loved me at all. The things Michael did to me, that's not love. He just liked having me around, it comforted him but I deserve better."

"You do. One last question, why and when did you two get matching tattoos?"

"I've told you already Donna, some stories have to be earned."

"Why do you get so secretive about this? You told me practically everything else."

"For the same reason that we want to keep what we have a secret. This is so incredibly precious, nothing like what I have had with Michael or, and I apologize for saying this, like what you have with Eric. We may compare though to Mr. and Mrs. Forman. It's sacred. Our sex life won't be a joke for all of you to laugh at and the way Steven is with me won't be a reason for Eric or Michael or even Fez to even burn him. We are special and we aren't here for your entertainment. You and Eric are okay with letting everyone in about everything and we are not. Please don't turn what we have into what you have with Eric, keep my secret and understand that some stories have to be earned."

"Okay."

* * *

Forman's Living Room

"What do you think they're talking about?" Eric asks Hyde who sat on the couch with him in his parents living room.

"I don't know, man. What did you do?"

"I haven't done anything."

"Seriously man, Donna's leaving in a couple of hours and you haven't done anything to screw up your relationship with her yet."

"Hey! This coming from the man who's never had a girlfriend." Eric says knowing that he's wrong and maybe Hyde will admit to it.

"Cause I don't want a girlfriend, but you do, right? So don't screw it up."

"Shh! They're coming up the steps." Eric hears the creak of the basement steps as the girls come up to join them in the living room.

"I didn't know you two were up here," Donna comments.

"Yeah, Hyde and I went to the Hub and then came back here cause it was getting late, speaking of, shouldn't my surprise party have started by now?"

"We keep telling you there's no party, man. It's like you're deaf."

Just moments after he spoke Mrs. Forman came running into the room eagerly through the front door. She takes in the room, Jackie and Steven standing suspiciously close to each other, though she knew the reason they hated putting space between each other, Eric is sitting next to Donna on the couch. "What are you all doing here? You can't be here."

"Oh, right. I'll go outside and then come back in and pretend to be surprised."

"Eric, honey, there is no party."

"What? How can there not be a party? What is more important than your only son's eighteenth birthday?"

Kitty looks awkwardly around the room at her sons and their girlfriends. "Okay, fine. For the first time since his heart attack, your father and I are having intercourse." Kitty watches all of the kids cringe and even Donna sees Jackie turn her face into Steven's neck as he rubs her back comfortingly.

"Happy birthday," his mother says to him as she runs up the steps.

Jackie whispers into to Steven's ear very quietly, "promise me that we'll end up like them, in love… forever."

Steven smiles at Jackie in the way that she knew he meant 'absolutely'.

* * *

Hyde's Bedroom

Jackie sits on the bed having left the first floor in fear of hearing disgusting sound of the only parent like people she has having sex. She sits on Steven's bed, on their bed. It's become their bed. He's standing there in front of her calm, quiet and with a smile on his face that says 'we're alone', she loves that smile.

"We have lasted a year." She states the fact in a calm quiet manner.

"Yeah we have, haven't we? Over a year actually."

"I don't know why, but I never thought that would happen."

"Honestly, Doll, me neither. I was sure I'd screw this up. I didn't know how to love, I wasn't capable of love for a long time. But now I am and I can't give it up."

"Do you think it's time that we tell people?"

"I don't know. Our friends are great, but they're not like us. They don't understand us or who we are or what we need. I am afraid Jackie. I don't want them to turn me zen because that's what we they do and I don't want to be zen with you. I want to be me with you." He sits next to her and kisses her cheeks and moves to lay a few upon her inviting and delicious lips. "Come on, we've got to go."

"Go where?"

"We have to pick up Fez and Kelso and then go meet Forman at the bus station to pick up Donna."

"You mean to drop Donna off."

"Oh we both know she isn't going anywhere."

* * *

Hyde's Bedroom

2:03 am

She had snuck in a little after one and crawled into his bed like she always did. He had wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in and she had quickly fallen asleep but he hadn't. He is laying awake staring down at calm and flawless face, watching the way her eyelids flutter as she's dreaming.

He kisses her forehead and whispers in her ear, "Jacks, Doll, wake up."

"Mmm I'm sleeping."

"I want to tell people, I want to have you on my lap when we are all hanging out, to kiss you when you walk in the door, I want to hold you, I want to be you boyfriend in the eyes of everyone else. I'm just scared."

"It's alright. We will tell them all when it's time to let them know. We will tell when it's time."

"When will that be?"

"I don't know, I don't know that there will ever be a right time, but a time will come and it's going to be okay."

"Yeah, we will be okay."

"We will." She kisses his lips and then pulls herself into him and they both drift off to sleep.

 **A/N: Kind of short but I decided that Jackie and Donna's relationship needed a boost. I hope you liked and please review!**


	11. One and Only

**A/N: I want to apologize for making you all wait for the next chapter. I had finals a couple of weeks ago and the time just got away from me. That being said I'm not totally in love with this chapter but its been sitting on my computer staring at me and I figured it was time to move on to the next. I apologize for it not being better. Please review after reading I'd love to hear from you all.** **Those who have reviewed Thank you so much I'm so grateful for the praise. I love hearing that everyone's enjoying. Happy Reading!**

Forman's Basement

Jackie walks into the basement a little earlier than Steven was expecting. It was her first week back at school and it appears to him that she was already over it. "Jackie, are you skipping class?"

"Yeah, I can't stand being there."

"But you never skip class, you have the perfect attendance award, you're the girl who does her homework on saturdays."

"I know, but I can't stand being there. You all graduated and left me behind."

"You're Jackie Burkhart, you don't need us."

Jackie finishes taking off her white cardigan and walks over to Steven and straddles him in his chair. She kisses him hello. "Doesn't mean I don't want you." He smiles and kisses her back. "This is going to be a long nine months."

Steven stares for just a moment into Jackie's gorgeous large set eyes. He could drown in her eyes, they are a beauty to which nothing could ever compare. Then it dawns on him, they were alone and would be for quite some time. "We're alone."

"You know, I noticed that."

"What could we possibly be doing right now?" He muses.

"You just can't keep your hands off me, can you?"

"Is that a problem?"

"Not in the slightest. You couldn't survive without me." She laughs in an almost musical way.

"Don't push it, Doll."

She smiles and stands up from his lap to head back to his room but just as she reaches the short hallway he catches her upper arm in his strong grasp. It takes little effort to spin her tiny frame into his muscular body.

He catches her lips heatedly and lowers his hands to her hips and lifts her up to wrap her legs around his waist, pressing her back against the wall. Her dress rides up and Steven enjoys the smoothness of her desirable thighs.

With lips enjoying the taste of skin, ears focusing on the sounds of pleasant and erotic moaning and eyes closed in an effort to be lost in the moment, neither noticed the impending presence of their guests. Eric and Donna come down the steps silently. They were quieted by the strange noises they heard when they had opened the basement door.

They crane their necks around the corner and catch a scene they may later wish to burn from their memories. Hyde has Jackie pinned to the wall, turning her dress into a shirt as her legs cling to his body. Donna watches intrigued as Hyde has one hand gently grazing, teasing her upper thigh and the other hand is tangled in her hair keeping her face close to his own. Something Eric never did.

The two grow heated and it becomes very obvious to the onlookers that this scene is about to get incredibly inappropriate for audiences. Donna tugs on the back of Eric's shirt and forces him back up the stairs.

* * *

Forman's Basement

Next Day

Donna comes down the basement steps and the loud thump against the wood causes Jackie to spin her head around. "Quiet down there, Big foot. I'm trying to watch this."

"It's The Passenger, you've seen it hundreds of times."

"And I'm going for a hundred and one so hush."

"You know what I wanted to watch, The Sound of Music."

"Well, you must've read the TV guide wrong cause that was on yesterday afternoon, Steven was watching it when I came home yesterday."

"He must've been bummed he missed the second half cause he wasn't watching the TV when I came down." Donna watches Jackie's face turn up with guilt.

"Creep, you've been spying on me?"

"It's not spying when you're out in the open, that's just happening upon."

"Creep." Jackie mutters shaking her head at Donna who takes a seat next to her before being joined by Steven, Eric, Fez, and Michael who come down the steps.

"What's Brooke's problem, man?" Michael is whining as he steps off the last step. Jackie is pressured into the farthest corner of the couch as Eric takes the seat next to Donna. Steven takes his chair, his eyes lingering over Jackie, he winks to her while twisting his ring finger in-between his thumb and pointer. "I mean most girls lie about doing it with me when they haven't. This…The…Everything is backwards."

"Yeah, this is just like Freaky Friday except unlike that charming little story, yours has no basis in fact." Eric jokes.

"Yeah huh, how do you get a girl to stop avoiding you when you repulse her."

"Eric?" Jackie smiles.

"Not my area of expertise but Hyde may know. Hyde?"

He doesn't validate Eric's remark with a response. "So Donna, how do you know Brooke anyway? Did you two jump out of a cake together or something?"

"No moron, when she was a senior she and I worked on the school paper together."

"No, you two know each other from some secret hot girls club."

Jackie turns to Michael with a look on her face that reads 'wow, you really are dumb'. "There's no hot girls club trust me I'd know."

"You'd be there president." Hyde smirks to her.

"Steven, what do you think? Is Brooke hot?" Jackie inquires, not really wanting to hear the answer.

"Do you really want to answer that question?"

"Oh I think we all do." Eric laughs but Hyde gives him a curious look. Did Eric know something? Or is he just being his normal weirdo self?

"Why not? It's no big deal."

"Oh well okay, yeah she's hot." Steven watches in a room full of friends as Jackie's face falls, her eyes drop to her feet and he regrets it instantly. She asked and he doesn't want to ever lie to her.

* * *

Forman's Driveway

Fez walks off leaving Jackie and Steven alone. He looks at her face change from mild happiness to a mild contempt. It hit him hard. She hasn't given him this look in such a long time. "Jackie, I'm sorry but I am not going to lie to you."

"You're not supposed to think other girls are hot."

"Jackie, other chicks may be hot but nobody compares to you, okay?"

Her face forms a very small smile, "really?"

"Yes, really."

"Am I hotter-"

"No. Jackie I am not playing this game with you. Enough with the insecurity." He turns around and walks into the house and she chases after him into the kitchen.

"Steven!"

"No, no Jackie." He turns towards the basement leaving her in the kitchen scoffing in exasperation.

Mrs. Forman is standing awkwardly by the cupboards, trying to appear as though she isn't there but once Steven had disappeared into the basement she speaks, "alright, what's going on with you two?"

"Steven called this other girl hot. To my face. That is just… just so rude, you know. And so not true."

"Did you ask him what he thought?"

"Well, yeah but-"

"And is she pretty?"

"Yeah, I guess but still-"

"Jackie, listen sweetie, do I think he should've said that? No of course not. However, Steven isn't like Michael or like Eric even. He will be honest even if it isn't what you want to hear. Trust me, that's the best. I speak from experience. You want him to be honest. Don't try and manipulate that boy, you'll lose him. As his mother, I'm pleading with you, don't push him away, he needs you."

"Of course I want him to be honest."

"Okay, well you know that he didn't mean to hurt your feelings. He loves you, even if he doesn't say it too much, but he loves you even though and in spite of the frustrations so you need to learn to pick your battles."

"Pick my battles?"

"Yes you need to learn how. Not everything's important. He's an orphan and never had a parent to teach him how to lie. You've chosen a strong man, Jackie. They don't always obey."

"But I want to be right all the time."

"And you will be, eventually. After a few years they just give up." Mr. Forman enters the kitchen from the living room. There's a football game on and she hadn't expected to see him for hours. "Okay, watch."

Jackie turns to Red and listens to Kitty manipulate him the way she just asked her to not to do to Steven. "Red, could you go to the drug store and get me a lady's home journal?"

He had just cracked a beer and froze when his wife spoke. "But I just… it's all frosty." He sees the pouty look on his wife's face and can't disappoint her. "Oh, crap!" Red rushes out the door hoping to get back in time to catch his beer before it gets flat.

* * *

Forman's Driveway

August 197?

13 months ago

Hyde stands against his el camino with a rag in hand. He had been waxing her up right nicely, when Kat Peterson had approached him. "Hey, Hyde."

He's pressed backwards into his car as she places her hand on his shoulder leaning into his chest quite seductively. He's taken off guard by her forwardness and tries but fails to lean away from her. "What are you doing here?"

"I've been having a rather boring summer, but then I remembered that you're good for a good time."

"Thanks for the thought but no, I have plans." He brushes her hand off his shoulder.

"Are you sure?"

Steven turns his head and sees Jackie at the end of the driveway. She looks so hot with her blue shirt tied up exposing her stomach. He feels Kat place a hand on her shoulder as he watches Jackie.

Her heart sank deep in her chest. Sure, maybe they were just screwing around but she had been thinking lately that maybe it was going somewhere. Maybe, however she was just next on his list of cheerleaders to sleep with before he graduates.

She feels tears well up in her eyes. She couldn't stand there at watch him flirt with her. Jackie turns on the heel of her shoe and takes off running into the kitchen. "Yes, I'm sure." He, more aggressively than he should've, pushes past Kat, "Jackie! Wait."

Jackie walks over to the fridge to grab one of the Forman's cheap generic soda's but Steven stops her. "Jackie, are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine." She manages to choke out but the catch in her throat gives her away.

"She just came over to ask to hangout, I told her no."

"Because you saw me. I should've known that I wasn't the only one you are screwing around with."

"I could if I wanted to but I don't. You're the only one, Jackie. I promise. How are you this insecure?"

"I am not insecure!"

"If you say so. But look at you, I don't need Kat Peterson. I've got my hands full with you." He moves slowly as if he was trying not to frighten her. He wraps her in his arms.

Mrs. Forman walks into her kitchen and catches sight of Jackie and Steven hugging with her refrigerator door open. "What's going on in my kitchen?"

Jackie turns to Mrs. Forman, unsure of what to say. "Um, we were just… he was just…um… Eric's in California!"

Mrs. Forman turns to quickly leave. "Jackie, you just totally burned Forman, that is so badass." He leans in to kiss her lips with an eagerness, pulling her waist in closer.

* * *

Forman's Bathroom

8:25 pm

Hyde enters the steamy bathroom, "you're using all the hot water, Forman!" he began, turning the taps of the sink on, then proceeding to flush the toilet. He has not been in the mood today, feeling a lot grumpier than usual.

"Holy Jesus Steven! AAAH!" Jackie screams as icy water fell across her face and body.

"Oh my god Jackie, I'm so sorry!" He exclaims, turning the taps off and grabbing her a towel.

"It's okay Steven I'm done now anyway" Jackie tucks the corner of the towel in, covering her breasts. The cold water was still having an effect on her. Steven nods at her, unable to speak as she towel dries her ebony hair.

"Are you still mad at me?"

"Nope, I'm not that insecure. I'm picking my battles." She steps closer to him, and looks up into his eyes. He turns his head down and saw her bright eyes filled with desire, and his breathing began to quicken. As did hers.

"Why are you in our shower?"

"Donna used the last of the hot water and I knew Mr. And Mrs. Forman had left for the evening so I didn't think it'd be a big deal." She walks backwards guiding him until his back hit the shower curtain.

"What are you doing?"

"You needed a shower, and I wasn't fully finished-" she was cut off by Steven's body picking her up off the tile flooring, kissing her passionately, and they staggered further stumbling over the edge of the tub, hitting the shower wall.

Their kiss only broke for seconds until they were both fully naked. Jackie's body is against the wall under the spray she had turned back on, while Steven had the water rolling down his back.

He forced her legs open to wrap around his waist yet again. He stops a moment to look into her eyes. She is rosy cheeked and flustered, and they share a brief smile before Jackie takes charge, pulling his face in closer.

The kisses were hungry but slow and served to taste every inch of their bodies. They had time and he wanted nothing more than to savor every second of it. He kisses a trail down her neck as she moans and then moves back up to nibble a tantalizing spot behind her ear. Her fingernails dig deeper into the skin of his back as she loses herself to him.

With the creaking of an opening door, the two come to an abrupt stop. "Hyde, man how much longer are you going to be in here?" Eric calls out looking at the fog up mirror.

"I just got in here, get out." He places a hand over Jackie's mouth.

"You did not, the shower has been running for at least thirty minutes." Eric notices Jackie's discarded clothing in a pile on the counter. 'Oh for christ sakes' he thinks shaking with utter disgust.

"Well it's going to be another twenty at least, so get the hell out of here."

"Okay." Eric agreed with a lie, he's not getting in there after they finish. Disgusting. He flips the tap on the sink and proceeds to flush the toilet. Icy cold water runs down Steven's back and Jackie's chest. They shriek and Eric slams the bathroom door closed with a pleased chuckle.

* * *

Forman's Basement

1:34 pm

Jackie flips through the pages of an old magazine, just completely bored out of her mind. Steven comes up behind the couch surprising her with a kiss to her forehead. "Hey Doll."

"Hey, I didn't know you were back there."

"You didn't check." He sits down next to her on the couch and pulls her in with his arm around her shoulder.

"I just assumed you were out with everyone else."

"What are they doing?"

"I don't know, Donna and Eric just took off this morning without a word. Michael still upset about Brooke. So I don't know."

"As long as he's not upset about you, I don't care anymore." His little smirk makes her weak. He kisses her temple before reaching for a popsicle in the deep freeze. "Do you want one?"

"No, I'm alright." She watches him open his, "actually do you think you could run to the drug store real quick and pick me up a Vogue magazine?"

"But I just…" He sees the pout on her face, "it's going to melt." She holds firm and silent, her eyes big and it does the trick. "Fine." He sets his popsicle on the table and runs out the door all the while knowing he won't make it back before it melts.

Jackie laughs quietly, rewarding herself with the rest of his popsicle. A full five minutes fail to pass before her quiet basement is intruded upon by Donna and Fez.

"Well, my plan to have sex with virgins has failed, so I have widen my search from virgins to everyone."

Jackie looks up at Fez with her nose turned up with disgust a little more than she intended. "What happened to your sham marriage to Laurie?"

"It's fine but we've decided not to tie ourselves down to only each other. We get bored easily."

"Hey, Donna, you and Eric should try that. Could definitely benefit your side of the relationship."

"Jackie, do you remember saying you weren't going to involve yourself in my relationship anymore."

"No that doesn't sound like something I'd say."

"Well, maybe I'll involve myself in your relationship then."

Jackie glares at Donna but Fez interrupts, "you can involve yourself in a relationship with me."

Jackie shakes her head at the ridiculous man just as another enters. Michael slams the basement door behind him. "Well, Donna, turns out Brooke doesn't like intelligent men at all."

"Who did you introduce her too?" Donna rolls her eyes.

"Donna!"

"Look, Kelso, you didn't have sex with her, just let it go." As if on cue Hyde leads Brooke through the basement door.

"Look who I found outside." He greets tossing a magazine to Jackie on the couch.

"Michael, I need to talk to you."

"Yeah, about what?"

Brooke looks around the room feeling awkward around the roomful of strangers. "About our night together at the Molly Hatchet concert."

A grin stretches across Kelso's face. "Excuse me." He pleasantly turns away from Brooke and his grin turns vicious for his friends to see. "BURN! BURN! BURN! BURN!" He runs up the stairs.

"Is he going to come back?"

Jackie gives Brooke a comforting smile, "just as soon as he's done with the burn. That doofus."

Kelso ran back into the basement just slightly out of breath. "Burn! We totally did it!"

"Michael, I just found out I'm pregnant." Hands cover the mouths across the basement.

"I never touched her!"

* * *

Hyde's Bedroom

2:17 am

"Steven, hey," Jackie whispers, lightly brushing his arm. "You awake?"

He sleepily stirs before managing to let out even one word. "No," he mumbles.

"Can I ask you something?" she insists.

"No," he croaks, shaking his head against the soft skin of her chest. "Jackie, it's late please just go back to sleep."

"Have you ever wondered why we work so well together?" she asks after a second of hesitation, apparently wanting to enjoy some kind of deep, late night conversation.

He pulls her in even closer, repressing a yawn. "No."

"Steven,"

"I actively try not to wonder about that."

"Come on."

"Come on what? It's the middle of the night and I'm exhausted." He nestles his head on her chest and she goes back to running her fingers through his hair. "Go back to being my quiet little pillow or hike your way back over to Donna's."

Jackie sinks back down onto the pillow with a small sigh. Her arms wrap around his shirtless chest and hold him firmly in place. Guilt quickly floods his chest and his heart aches as he drowns in it. "You've got something I need, I don't know what it is, Doll, but you've got it. Okay?"

"Okay."


	12. What Is and What Should Never Be

**A/N: Thanks for reviews! So it turns out the update emails weren't sending so make sure you read chapter 11 first. This picks up right where Chapter 11 left off. Happy Reading!**

Hyde's Bedroom

4:37 am

That Same Early Morning

"Steven."

He hears her whisper, her breath warming the nape of his neck. "Is it light out yet?"

"No, it's still dark."

He lets out a groan and rolls into her chest, eyes squeezed shut. "Go back to sleep, please."

"I have to tell you something." She slips further down under the blanket on the cot, kissing his forehead.

"Is anybody dying?" He mutters but she shakes her head no. "Bleeding or even on fire." Again he feels her shake her head. "Then it can wait til the sun comes up."

"No, I feel guilty so I need to tell you now."

"Well talk fast then cause I want to go back to sleep before I fully wake up." He opens his eyes as Jackie shifts out from underneath his resting head.

"Eric and Donna know about us." That catches his attention and he promptly sits up in bed. "Donna told me but Eric doesn't know that we know he knows."

"And they've just kept quiet?" That makes little sense to him. Eric isn't one to keep sarcastic remarks to himself and Donna has always been a little intrusive.

"I told Donna that we didn't want to share, we talked for a bit and she agreed to leave us be."

"Well that explains Forman acting all weird. So should we just stop hiding then?"

"Well, I don't care about Fez but I think we need to sit Michael down and tell him."

"I don't want to do that."

"He's your friend you owe him a little respect, don't you think?"

"After all the crap I've listened to from him this last year, I owe him nothing."

"Steven." Her whine should be trademarked. It seems to defeat him pretty easily.

"Fine. Should we do it now? March over to the Kelso residence at the crack of dawn. Huh? It's not like he has a lot on his plate right about now."

"No, not right now, but I think I'm ready." She leans in slowly and kisses his lips lightly at first but he doesn't let her pull away so quickly. "I want everyone to know that you're mine."

"Alright, so we stop hiding in the morning but until then you must let me sleep." He kisses her and pulls her down deep under the covers with him. He closes his eyes in hopes of getting even just one more hour of sleep but his mind can't seem to settle down.

Is he anxious? Why would he be anxious? He's been waiting to have the opportunity to kiss her anytime he wants and now he can, and he will. So why does he have a feeling that something bad is quickly impending?

He's finding himself almost consumed by the burning desire to hold her and kiss her and talk and just be near her. Every word he confides in her breaks down walls within him. This is a good thing. He thinks to himself on a repetitive cycle, this is a good thing, this is a good thing, this is a good thing… until he fell back to sleep.

* * *

Forman's Basement

10:00 am

"Laverne is so annoying, why does Shirley put up with her crap?" Jackie shakes her head at the television, some shows were just so annoying.

"If she bothers you so much I'd be happy to channel." Eric stands to reach the knob on the T.V. set.

"Hey, don't touch that I'm watching this." She smacks his arm away and Donna chuckles quietly looking up from her magazine.

"Jackie! Where's my left boot?" The three turn in the direction of Hyde's room. He's standing in the doorway shaking his right boot at her. "Where is it?"

"How should I know?"

"Cause usually when my things go missing it's because you're tossing them out."

Jackie rolls her eyes at him, "Don't be so grumpy with me and I bought you those boots."

"Well I didn't get much sleep last night so I'm sorry I'm a little grumpy."

"I'm sure it just got kicked into a corner somewhere." She thinks to herself for a second as Eric and Donna just share a look of amusement. "Okay so last night remember I took your boots off and tossed them behind me." She runs into his room and leans over a box of christmas ornaments. "Aha there you go." She hands him his boot and kisses his cheek, "happy now?"

"Yes dear."

He grasps onto her shoulder to steady his shaky balance and slips on both shoes. He lets his arm slip down to her waist and he guides her to his chair, sitting down with her on his lap.

"Sooo… we're pretending this is just normal now?" Eric shakes his finger at the couple.

"Not pretending, just is, man." He pats her hip.

"Alright then," he smirks, "so she took off your boots huh? You like it on the bottom?"

Steven glares at Eric with an intensity that could kill. He frogs his scrawny shoulder. "From time to time, my girl can't crush me, I have the necessary muscles to lift her."

"That's enough out of both of you." Donna tosses her magazine on the table. "Okay, now you two have to talk to Kelso. You can't pull this 'pretend like nothing happened, everything is business as usual' crap on him or someone's going to get hurt."

"We know that, we talked all about it this morning."

"Okay I just think that-"

"Donna, don't worry about us. We're good."

* * *

Forman's Driveway

3:37 pm

Jackie watches as Michael shoots a free throw without any care in the world. "Michael, there's no way Brooke said that you're off the hook. She probably said that she was going to take everything that you have and all that you're worth, you irresponsible bastard."

He grins shaking his head, "no, she definitely said off the hook. I am one handsome and lucky kid."

Hyde rolls his eyes behind his sunglasses, "so that's it? It's like this thing with Brooke never happened?"

"Yeah, wait, no. I'm still going to have a kid out there, but my life's back to normal. Sorta. I should be happy right now, I am happy right now." He convinces himself but Hyde and Jackie feel slightly sick to their stomachs.

"Well, you shouldn't be." Jackie jumps off the bumper of the vista cruiser.

"Hey, I don't need a lecture from you right now. I went to Brooke and tried to talk to her but she said it was cool. Which is awesome because this could completely ruin my life."

Jackie watches Steven's face pinch up in disgust. A child ruining a parents life, yeah that story sounds familiar. "Right, children grow up without dads all the time. Like Steven."

"Well, I don't want him ending up like Hyde. Hair all frizzed out with angry thoughts." He flinches at the fist hitting his shoulder, "ow! and violent too."

"Kelso, you know what you should do. But you won't because you're too much of a coward."

"You know what? It's real easy to talk about the right thing to do, when it's not your life." Kelso stomps away unable to take anymore verbal bashing from the experts of parental abandonment.

"Aw, Steven you're so sensitive to this cause your daddy abandoned you too, why is that so foxy?"

"Hey, why don't we go down to my room," he wraps his arm around her shoulder, "and I can tell you about the time my mother got so loaded on mouthwash, she lost our rent money at the track."

She laughs, how does he make painful memories so comical. Laugh at my pain, "As fun as that sounds, I haven't had lunch yet and I'm starving."

He kisses her temple, "Hub?" she nods.

* * *

Outside the Hub

4:08 pm

They had gotten distracted. Not even able to make it around the corner to the entrance, he has her pinned to the bricks. Her skin radiates incredible warmth, and the scent of her, the perfume on her neck and the intoxicating aroma of her hair, it all made the blood rush at his temples.

He kisses her harshly even as her fingers play with his belt buckle. She pulls her head back, "softly, love," she whispers out breathily. She relaxes in his embrace, mingling into him. He makes her comfortable, she loses all will to care who sees her pressed up against a public building with a brooding rebel attached to her lips.

The only announcement of the intruder's arrival is a slight dampening of sounds as his attention internalizes. Betrayal rings painful in his ears. His eyes focus in on the vision before him, a sight not quiet for sore eyes. Knuckles turn white. He follows his friends hand as it slides over the curves of a familiar raven haired siren.

A soft whisper of running feet grows intensely louder, incoming, moving in their direction. He turns. Greeting him is a friendly yet flustered face. Kelso's body crashes into him. Both collapse, taken down to the ground. The cement of the curb bruises his shoulder blade. He can almost hear the creaking of his bones as he worms his way out from under the weight of Michael Kelso.

Hyde pulls him to his feet, almost tearing the collar… he heard the slight rasp of ripping fabric. Kelso's arms swing about in fists failing to make any sort of contact with skin. "Would you cut it out." He grumbles from deep in his throat.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Anger doesn't allow him to wait for an answer. Drawing his arm back, Kelso drives his fist into Hyde's jawline. Head flying back as his eyes lock to the sky, Hyde stumbles backwards. His hand comes to cup his face and his eyes glare in shock.

"Hey! Stop it, stop it right now." Jackie slides in between the boys placing a hand on either one of their chests. "What is wrong with you two? Michael sit on the curb, I'll deal with you in a second." He ignores her for a moment but the insistence in the pissed off stance of her face tells him that it may not be the best idea. He plops down.

Jackie turns her back on Michael, "Oh Steven," she reaches up to examine the bruising with a light touch of her fingertips. "See, this is what I wanted to avoid."

"Can we argue about this later? I'm fine, this moron isn't as strong as he'd like to believe."

"Yeah I'm sure you've experienced worse. Now, sit." Steven just looks Jackie in the eyes as though she were speaking a foreign language. "Sit." He rolls his eyes but abides by her commands. "Look, I'm going to go inside and get a soda and you two need to stay here and talk this out." She heads towards the Hub's entrance but hesitates by the doorway, "don't you dare start fighting again, I mean it."

They watch her disappear into the building and the silence grows heavy. "We've gotta talk, man, or I'll be staring at the business end of a hissy fit."

"Yeah Jackie's one crazy chatterbox." Kelso's laughs to himself quietly. "Man, what the hell? How could you do this to me?"

"Why do you care so much? You and Jackie broke up over a year ago. You've moved on, you have Brooke and that feeble-minded bun in the oven."

"But still it's Jackie, man! You don't mess around with a friends ex, that's the rules."

"I'm not just messing around with her! Okay? I love her, I'm in love with her! God damn it!" The words fall out of his mouth with little to no effort before he can even stop himself. Zen is completely forgotten.

"You're what?"

"Nothing." He places his head in his lap and grumbles.

"How long has this been going on?" Kelso inquires with a sick feeling deep in his gut.

"Since last summer. When you were in California."

His eyes widen and his jaw drops, "since California! Me and Jackie were still together!"

"No you weren't, you were busy sleeping your way through all the random beach trash. Kelso, man, please just move on." He's pleading with him at this point. "You're my friend, please."

A silence lasts an awkwardly long time, if this were a movie Kelso would be expected to come up with something heartfelt and meaningful. "I guess I can back off, I mean I am going to be pretty busy with Brooke and the baby, so yeah, I guess."

"Man, you are so screwed."

"I know!"

* * *

Forman's Basement

The Circle

7:18 pm

"Well, Fez, congratulations on your green card. Remember though, this is still America and you still look foreign, so don't expect to be treated equally." Jackie was surprised to hear earlier that immigration found no fraud with his relationship with whorey Laurie. Although, they kinda make sense in a weird perverted way.

"Well, I'm going to become America's sexiest singing cowboy. Howdy, ladies. Meet Pepe."

"So Brooke thinks I'm not good enough to be a dad, it really hurts. But I think in a couple of days when I start to heal, I'm going to be really psyched Donna let me squeeze her ass."

"You let him squeeze your ass?" Eric turns to Donna inquiring an explanation.

"As a friend, I was comforting him. He's had a rough week, Eric." Donna passes the joint clockwise around the circle.

Hyde takes the joint between his thumb and finger placing it between his lips. Inhaling the sweet intoxicating smoke, his eyes flutter shut behind his glasses. He exhales smoke rings, one through another. He takes one more inhale getting lost in the high. He turns to his right and finds her face already looking back at him, watching with intrigue. He leans over, his lips brushing her cheek.

The slightest touch sends shivers through her body. His lips were on hers before he has a chance to exhale the smoke from his lungs. Smoke seeps between her lips, she breathes it in as she gracefully transitions to sit on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck.

She steals his breath and gives it back. Strong hands slip under her thighs lifting her up. Gentle yet demanding. He hoists her up easily, bare legs wrapping around his waist. His face has that bit of scruff that brushes on her face but she doesn't care. He feels wonderful. They disappear into his bedroom and the door slams closed.

"What in good god's name was that abomination?" Fez stares off at the closed door.

Kelso takes the joint off the table. "Oh Fez, you never know anything. This has been going on for over a year. Who's closet have you been hiding in?"

 **A/N: They're out in the open! And Kelso is doing okay. Please review.**


	13. I'll Be Home For Christmas

**A/N: I apologize for not updating sooner but I haven't had as much time to write as I would like. I am proud to say though that I bike over 500 miles in the last two weeks. I hope to update more now that I'm home. Thank you to everyone who subscribed to my story or left a review. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter.**

Snow flutters down to the ground elegantly dusting the frozen and dying grass. A never ending canopy of grey, bare twigs crackling in the breeze, the air is dry, bitter and fresh it bites at her nose as she bundles her head into her scarf.

She moseys on along the sidewalks of Point Place until she reaches the small family home she's really started to call her home in the last few years. The Forman's. She descends the steps into the basement and ducks in out of the cold.

"I've got some terrible news." Jackie says before realizing that the basement is packed full. She was hoping to have a private conversation with Steven but it doesn't look possible. These last few weeks with everyone have not been as great as Jackie had hoped or dreamed. Their alone time had about gone extinct and the little remarks from Eric and Donna were going to drive her up the wall but at least Michael had stepped aside and took to taking care of Brooke. "Those pom pom waving bitches at school have been treating me like crap."

Donna turns to the saddened Jackie, "aren't you one of those pom pom waving bitches."

"No, I quit months ago and they've been making my life a living hell." She crosses the room to Steven whose face was partially impartial and somewhat upset upon hearing how defeated she sounds. "Steven, you've gotta take me to the Christmas eve dance tomorrow."

"Uh, no. Jackie, I will either dance with you or spend Christmas eve with but I don't know if I can physically do both."

"Steven, they will never leave me alone if I don't show up all proud. If you could just see-"

"No."

"-that this is something that's really important to me-"

"No."

"-then you'd understand that as my boyfriend, you should go-"

"No."

"Fine." Jackie wonders if he's putting up such a fight because of the observers of their conversation or if he really didn't want to go to a Christmas eve dance with her. "Please," she pouts.

He doesn't want to say no to her. Disappointing Jackie somehow crushes his soul which is strange because before he met her he wasn't really entirely sure he had a soul. Why does he have to be so argumentative sometimes? "Fine."

"Okay."

A collective "aw" rings through the basement. Jackie stands up on her toes to kiss her puddin' pop.

"Shut up. If I'm going to the dance then so are you, Forman."

"Hey, doesn't the sanctity of this great holy night mean anything to you people? Donna and I had plans to get drunk and fool around. Take Fez and Kelso."

"I can't go to a high school dance. With Brooke and a baby on the way I need to start acting more mature." Kelso sat on the arm of the couch with his eyes focused on two halves of an orange popsicle. He attempts to place both halves together again.

"I'm not going either. The football team and I have a little disagreement. They think it's funny to stuff me into a locker and I disagree."

"Well that's fine the four of us can double date. We can even get dinner first." Donna suggests as Forman rolls his head across the back of the couch in defeat.

"Donna, when I graduated I promised myself it would be the last time I stepped foot in that godforsaken place."

"Okay well, Jackie, Hyde and I will go and you can play santa's little helper with your parents down at the mall."

"Okay, I've changed my mind I'll go."

* * *

Hyde's Bedroom

6:21 pm

"My turn, my rules," he says, leaning forward and covering her body by inches.

Jackie struggles fitfully beneath him for a few moments before fixing him with a baleful stare. "You're loving this, aren't you?"

There's nothing Hyde loves more. Smiling, he kisses away her protests and lifts his hips so that she can feel the weight of him, hot and heavy, against her thigh. "I think you'll find that speaks for itself."

She smirks, still not surrendering, still not giving up. It's like she believes that if she keeps him talking, she'll somehow delay this. She grits her teeth and tightens her grip on his arm. But eventually Jackie's willpower crumbles and her body begins to undulate, her stomach tightens.

Steven kisses her, or he tries to. His lips land awkwardly on the corner of her mouth as she turns her head away. "Okay then," he says and pulls back, because he's not going to beg.

"I really want to talk to you but if you really want this, then it's my rules." Jackie hasn't even looked him in the eye since the kiss. "My rules," she repeats. The words are bitten-off and bitter. There's pain in her eyes, obvious even in profile.

"Okay," he says again, agreeing before he's seen the small print. How bad can it be? Maybe he should just let her talk. She came into the basement looking beautiful as hell in her dress. Her stomach peaking out, it was erotic as hell but she seemed upset and he hasn't let her get a word out because he's nervous about what she'll say.

She looks outraged.

Steven drags his tongue along her stomach, dips it into her belly button and then through the pearlescent smear decorating her skin. Jackie's lips twitch in disgust as she fights not to show him how annoyed she is at this turn of events. He smirks, because he knows how turned on she is now, how hungry.

He tucks a stray lock of soft black hair behind her ear, his fingers sweeping across her cheek. She flinches away, because she's more on her guard than he'll ever be.

This isn't the same as the summer, the summer was a game, it was light-hearted, it was easy.

Hyde and Jackie, together in winter is a very different proposition. It's about unspoken conversations and unversed hurt. A year and a half and Jackie feels confused and lost. She just needs to talk.

It's never going to end well.

His lips trace the line of her bicep, kiss the crease of her elbow and he imagines he can feel the flutter of her pulse there. He imagines that she wants to beg him, just to get on with it.

That's exactly why he draws it out.

He should tell her that his heart aches and when he's in bed with her, sometimes he just wants to reach out. Sometimes he just wants to wrap his arms tight around her and pull her out of the pit they've dug themselves into. The last few weeks have been weird, he can admit that.

Sometimes he just wants to save her.

But she's Jackie Burkhart and she's stronger than that and if anyone's going to rescue her, it's her.

Or it's not him. "I miss you, I know you haven't gone anywhere, but I miss you."

"I'm scared," she says. "Are you pulling away from me?"

"No, I'm not."

"Are you sure because these last few weeks you've been weird. Zen with me and I don't like it one bit."

"I know I'm sorry. It's just weird with everyone watching and awing at us. I hate it. This isn't me."

Jackie gestures slightly between the two of them pressed together naked in his cot. "This is you, Steven. You can't hide from me. I know you."

"I'm not hiding, Doll." "You haven't said anything short of 'No' and any other normal conversation that you'd probably have with Eric, to me."

"Jackie, come on you know me. I'm a bit quiet and I don't share a lot. It's not that I'm afraid to, I just don't often feel the need too. I'm not like you I don't share everything that crosses my mind. I actually understand and respect the power of words." She rolls her eyes at him. "I don't speak often so when I do at least you'll know that I believe it matters and it's true to my soul."

"You still love me? Out here in the open?" Jackie takes his tattooed finger in her hand. He glances down. "Is everything still the same?"

He leans in closer, kissing the sensitive spot behind her ear. "Of course. I'll never stop loving you. I'll try to be better. You deserve better, Jackie."

"Okay, hey so I was thinking for tonight's dance-"

"No."

"How about a tie-"

"No."

"Or a blazer-"

"No."

"Just a jacket-"

"No."

"Fine … Bolo?"

"Fine."

"Okay." She smirks at his resistance, but he'll always give in for her.

* * *

The Hub

7:24 pm

Jackie hooks her arm through Steven's as he leads her into the hub. His jacket is draped over her shoulders because she refused to ruin her outfit with a winter coat and he wasn't going to argue. She looks so beautiful. Eric and Donna had taken a seat already at their usual booth, leaving the bench seat open for the couple.

"Hey, I thought we said we'd meet at seven."

Hyde rolls his eyes at Forman. "We did."

"Eric would not stop whining about you two being late so maybe now that you're here, he'll shut up."

Jackie slides into the booth pulling Steven in close to her. "Wow, Eric what did you do to her?"

"I gave her cash to buy her own christmas present because I wanted to make sure she got something she wanted. Apparently though cash is only for hookers and not for girlfriends."

"She's right. Presents are for girlfriends and cash is for hookers."

"Except that Donna is probably good enough you should be paying her." Hyde adds between sips of water.

"Well, I didn't think it was a big deal. We are or were happy, I didn't think that a nice card and money would set her off so badly." Donna swats at his scrawny arm.

"Hey you should've seen it coming man. Cause when you're truly happy, truly, deeply happy, it's a sign you're doing everything wrong."

Jackie turns and meets Stevens smirk. He's lying through his teeth and they both know it. "It's true. When's Steven's unhappy, I know our relationship is in good shape."

He can't help the grin forming on his face. "Well then, Doll, we've been tip top since the moment I met you." He wraps his arm over her shoulder, pulling her in closer to kiss her forehead.

"Hey, Donna, what are you doing the day after your birthday?"

"Uh…nursing a hangover."

"How about you stick to light beer and you and I can get married that day." He smirks.

"Oh my god are you setting a date?"

"Yes I am. Merry Christmas." Donna leans in and kisses him.

"Way to go, Forman. Now you'll never forget your anniversary."

Jackie laughs. "Or he'll forget and be doubly screwed, you know how fiery Donna gets."

Donna glares at Jackie but quickly turns to Eric. She plants her hands on either side of his face. "I love you."

"Boo!" The observing couple calls out as they start kissing in a rather hungry sort of way. "Nobody wants to see that and I thought we made a rule about public groping."

"That rule was just for Fez."

"We made it up because of him but it applies to everyone."

Donna rolls her eyes at Jackie's hypocrisy. "Everyone but you two apparently."

"Yes."

* * *

Christmas Eve Dance

8:00 pm

Steven leads her into the gym with his arm around her little waist and his jacket refastened. A blond with a dirty look on her face comes through the door and fixates her glare right on Jackie.

"Okay, that's Julie she's the head cheerleader."

"Hello Jackie, I am surprised you decided to show your face around here."

"Hello Julie, I'm surprised too that you'd be here considering that wearing that I mean." Jackie eyes the pink floral atrocity. "This is my boyfriend, Steven J. Hyde III."

"The first two are in jail." Jackie laughs uncomfortably and grants him a soft hit to the side. He tightens his grip on her waist and leads her around the blond and her stuck up face and into the gym.

The gym is decked out in christmas chic as Jackie would say but in Hyde's opinion it looks as though Santa Claus threw up on the place. Twinkling christmas lights hung from the ceiling giving a warm glow to the usually cold room and fake snow dusted the floor resembling the falling flurries currently decorating Point Place.

Christmas had never been his favorite holiday. He had too many memories of waking up on christmas morning and seeing nothing but empty beer bottles or passed out men under the poorly decorated tree. The Forman's were however the perfect picture of the christmas spirit.

Jackie saw him looking around the room and even through his sunglasses it was clear he wanted to run. She brushes his cheek with her finger and kisses his lips lightly. "We can leave if you want." She lets him know quietly, yet she's really hoping he won't ask too. She'd feel selfish if she didn't at least offer.

"Come on Doll, let's dance." He takes her hand as Judy Garland's lyrical voice plays over the speakers.

 _Have yourself a merry little Christmas, Let yourself be light, Next year all our troubles will be out of sight_

He pulls her close as they dance in the center of the room, swaying back and forth. "Thank you for coming with me, Steven."

"Anything for you, Doll."

 _Once again as in olden days, Happy golden days of yours, Faithful friends who were dear to us, Will be near to us once more,_

She lays her head on his shoulder. "It just doesn't feel like Christmas, you know. My dad's been in prison for a year now and my mom doesn't even call anymore. I just need something to feel right."

He kisses the top of her head, feeling the hurt in her voice. "Jackie, if there's one thing I've learned it's that just because your parents aren't around doesn't mean your family isn't."

 _Until then we'll have to muddle through some how, So have yourself a merry little Christmas night._

The song comes to it's close but he continues to hold onto her and dance slowly to the next more upbeat christmas song. Julie snuck behind Jackie and taps her on the shoulder. "Jackie, how come you never told me you were dating as older man?"

Jackie turns to Julie but keeps herself tucked into Steven's side. She rolls her eyes at the look the blond is giving her. "I don't know, I guess I was distracted by the life I lead outside of this school."

"I'm jealous. You know light of you showing up with your super hot boyfriend, I'd like to invite you to rejoin the cheerleading squad."

"Julie, you didn't kick me off the team. I quit because I realized I had better things to do than to be seen around with girls that have the likes of you."

"Excuse me?"

"You and those girls aren't my friends, they are." She point to the dance floor where Donna and Eric are dancing together. "Now we were just leaving. Have a Merry Christmas." She takes Steven's hand and lead him towards the exit.

"Proud of you, Doll."

* * *

Forman's Kitchen

9:11 pm

Magically, the falling flurries transformed Point Place, a rather dingy small town, into a wonderland of sorts. Jackie stood at the Forman's kitchen door, warming her hands on a freshly poured mug of cocoa. Watching the snow continue to fall, she waited for her friends to arrive. Although tensions were still kind of flying fairly high between many people in within the small, close-knit group of friends, everyone agreed to let that go for the evening. Christmas was about showing your love for one another, not arguing about things that happened in the past. Being here with Steven was about looking towards the future.

He took the mug from Jackie's hands and put in on the counter so he could pull her closer to him. Steven wormed his arms around her waist, tickling her slightly to ignite the warm laugh that was like music to his ears. When she wasn't expecting it, Steven bent down and captured Jackie's lips in his own, reveling in the strong taste of hot chocolate.

Warmth pumped in between the couple as the kiss became increasingly more heated, with Steven's hand dancing lower and lower down Jackie's back and her hands adventured under Steven's shirt, which he quickly changed into upon returning home, tracing his toned stomach. Just as he was about to slide his tongue into her mouth, there was a creak of the opening door. Jackie groaned into Steven's mouth before pulling away, straightening out Steven's shirt after.

"Hi guys" Donna smiled, shaking off her coat and stomping her boots. "I hope we weren't interrupting anything"

"Is anyone else here yet?" Eric asked.

"Just you two," Jackie said. "Kelso and Fez, and I think Brooke too, should be here soon." The four went down to the basement and congregated around the couch, Donna and Eric stretched out across cushions while Jackie and Steven curled up on the chair.

"You beat us here? That must've been one boring dance." Kelso's familiar loud voice rung out.

"It seems to be snowing a little" Brooke smiles, signaling to their snow covered coats.

"How on earth did you get snowed on that much walking from your car to basement door? Is it really snowing that hard?" Jackie quizzed.

"Look outside, Jackie!" Kelso nearly shrieked. "It's like we're in Antarctica!" The group chuckled at Kelso's comparison, which was surprisingly right for once. He was completely correct; the snow was really coming down out there.

A couple hours pass and Jackie and Steven are cuddled up under a blanket as are Eric and Donna, even Brooke and Kelso, leaving just Fez curled up alone. They had found It's a Wonderful Life on TV but the film ended shortly after all the food Mrs. Forman had put out was eaten. Donna flicked the lights on. Steven and Jackie were too busy with their tongues down each other's throats to even realize what was going on. It may have been quite cute if you couldn't see the tongue movements, and if Jackie wasn't moving her hips so much against Steven.

"Um Jackie?" Donna eventually said, standing behind the two lovebirds. They tore apart and looked around at everyone gawking. Whoops. Steven breathed in, pushed Jackie gently off him and rubbed his sweaty hands down his crossed legs. He'd have to thank Jackie for that later.

"Oh, uh sorry" Jackie bit her lip. "Oh my god have you seen the snow?!" She internally prayed it was still snowing, because she hadn't actually checked, she just wanted all eyes off her. From their reactions, she guessed there was more.

"Crap it's up to the door!" Eric said, getting up to look closer at it.

"Eric don't open it" Donna instructed like he was five, knowing too well he would try to.

He stepped away with his bottom lip stuck exaggeratedly out. "No way are any of you going to be able to get out"

"I could probably get home" Donna said, raising her hand slightly. "I only live next door."

"No way," Eric shook his head. "It's at least waist deep. No one could walk in that."

"There's not a chance we are going to be able to get up to see your Mom tomorrow then" Kelso said to Brooke, and her face fell.

"I better go call her then" she sighed.

"Forman, it's alright if we all stay here tonight then, right?"

"Yeah of course, my mom wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

Hyde's Bedroom

Jackie and Steven curled up in her bed, both watching the clock as the minutes slowly ticked away, getting closer and closer to midnight.

"Surprisingly, this has been one of my best ever Christmases" Jackie smiled, running her fingers along Steven's cheeks.

"Really?" Steven smiled, putting his hand over Jackie's. "Why's that?"

"I'm around people who I actually feel like love me, and instead of sitting alone watching an old Christmas film in silence and having a massive banquet, I've had fun," She said softly. "And you're here"

"You aren't even bothered a little bit that your parents aren't here?" He asked.

"Sure, a little bit" Jackie shrugged slightly. "But, if they were here, I wouldn't be able to do this" She leant over and planted a long, supple kiss on Steven's hungry lips.

"And I wouldn't be able to do this" This time it was his turn to take control, and he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her fully on top of him.

Steven pulled Jackie's face closer to his. Soon, their lips were dancing together in a fit of passion. The clock flashes midnight and catches his attention. "Merry Christmas, Doll."

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed a little bit of** **Christmas even though it's June. Please Review I'd like to hear from you all.**


	14. Choose Me

**A/N: Well here it is! Thank you all for your patience it's much appreciated. This chapter is pretty long and takes place over an entire month so I apologize if it feels jumpy. I hope you all like it and please review. Happy Reading!**

Forman's Driveway

February 1979

Jackie wanders up the drive to see her boyfriend in one of those long sleeve shirts that he rarely wears but looks so nice in. He's shooting hoops by himself while Eric just watches from his seat on the bumper of the Vista Cruiser. She sneaks up behind him, softly as her dainty feet make little to no noise even in heels, and she snatches the basketball out of his grip and shoots a basket that he tries with little effort to block and of course he fails.

Hyde approaches Jackie in her all denim outfit, wraps his arm around her waist and pulls her in close as Donna walks out of the house.

"Oh, hey, Donna, about this little celibacy kick we're on, does that cover quickies because I can be very quick?"

Hyde gives Jackie a proper hello, a light kiss on her scrumptious lips. Her hands press lightly on his chest. It's a welcomed touch since the bitter breeze had all but numbed his skin under the thin shirt.

He brushes an eyelash off her cheek as Jackie stepped backwards from his embrace. "So… Steven, I think this is the first weekend in a while that we are both completely free. We should do something."

"Yeah, actually I'm supposed to go with the guys to take Kelso up to the Police academy this weekend."

He watches her face fall as her excitement disappears. "Oh, do you have to?"

"I don't have to, but I want to. Alright?"

She wanted badly to tell him no, but she was trying hard to be less controlling and it's not like she really had all that much control on Steven anyways. "Alright fine. I guess I can find something to do with Donna."

"Thank you."

"But Steven," he rolls his eyes and turns to look back at her. "I'm trying really hard to not be one of those girls who demands that you spend time with me, because I know you don't like that. So if you could just realize it on your own."

He smiles and shakes his head at her. "Anything for you, Doll."

Jackie leans up against the bumper of the Cruiser and turns her head, eavesdropping on the other's conversation. Eric's usual whininess catches her attention. It seemed to have gotten worse since their engagement but maybe that too was from the celibacy kick.

"No, Donna. Giving up cigarettes is cleansing, giving up sex is reckless and irresponsible and I think it might cause cancer." Donna just laughs off his little tantrum. "Hyde, man, back me up here."

Hyde drapes his arm over Jackie's shoulder. "Sorry, man, can't do that. Never been an issue."

"Hey, Jackie." Bob catches her attention and she's thankful for the change of subject. "I know since you've moved in we've agreed to give each other messages as soon as possible in the spirit of that, your mom called last week."

Her mother, great. She was probably just calling to say she found a new rich man who was offering to buy her a condo or a car or something else expensive. She had stopped taking her calls in november when she realized she was just another ear at the end of the line. Her mother didn't entirely care that it was her.

"What? Who gave Mexico phones? They'd be better off without them."

"You know, my dad tried to get back in touch with me a little while back. Instead of calling he just left a six-pack in my car." He was speaking in sarcastic humor but the way his hand tightened on her shoulder, Jackie knew the memory hurt.

"How'd you know it was him?" Donna questioned.

"He was passed out on the hood."

"Oh." She nods.

"Well, I don't want to get back in touch with my mother. I want nothing else to do with her. She abandoned me and that's all I need to know."

"Come on Jackie. She just wants to talk to you, you could at least take the call. Right, Hyde? You'd pick up if your mom or dad called you."

"No, I wouldn't."

"Jackie, you should cut your mom a break. I think she's quite charming." Bob agrees with is daughter.

"Wonderful. You can take her calls and if she calls again just tell her I don't want to see or hear from her." If she wasn't talking to Bob Pinciotti she'd probably storm off and leave this awful conversation behind.

"Well, that's too bad, because I just picked up from the airport."

Her eyes widen in utter disbelief. She hasn't seen her mother in over a year and now she's here.

"Here I am." They watch a tan, leggy woman in a bright, seasonally inappropriate dress strut gracefully on heels into the driveway. "Oh I just love making an entrance."

"Mom! What are you doing here?"

"Who cares? Welcome to my driveway, pretty lady." Eric shoves Jackie back against the Cruiser's bumper to greet the infamous Mrs. Burkhart.

"Mrs. Burkhart, Steven Hyde. It's nice to see you again." Jackie watches very pleased to see Steven greets her mother so respectfully. "Just thought I'd let you know that Jackie and I are dating now."

"Didn't you rob our house, before my husband went to jail?"

"Well, I was in there a few times at night. I never took anything." He could recall quite a few nights during that first sumer when he'd sneak into the Burkhart's mansion to see Jackie.

He'd climb up a tree that had a branch that outstretched right up to the hallway window. The first night he had snuck in he'd frightened her and she nearly knocked him out cold.

 _His boots hit the Burkhart's hardwood floors with a loud squeak. He flinches but slowly makes his way down the hall to Jackie's room. He steps through the crack in the door without budging the old oak any farther open._

 _Her bed was empty. Her bathroom light was off. He turns slowly around but the cylindrical metal of what feels like a baseball bat crushes into Hyde's spine. He felt the floor in the dark room just before it got darker. He remembered that feeling._

 _He awoke in a pink fluffy nest of afghan blankets. "Steven! What were you thinking?"_

 _He groaned at the sheer loudness of her voice. "I was thinking I'd surprise you. I didn't think you freak the hell out!"_

 _"Well don't sneak up on me!"_

 _"Well, Doll, I apologize for ever thinking you couldn't take care of yourself." He attempts to sit up but his back feels weak and he falls backwards. "What did you hit me with?"_

 _"A bat. I'm sorry Steven, I really didn't know it was you."_

 _"Whatever. It's cool."_

 _She smiles, "What are you doing here anyways?"_

 _"Well I couldn't sleep." He's apprehensive and rightfully so. Her smile brightens._

 _"You missed me."_

 _"No that's not it."_

 _"You sure? Because I think you missed me."_

 _"No, Donna and Eric are so happy to be home and I can't listen to them anymore." He watched her stand up._

 _"Oh, well…I'm sorry but it's late Steven and my parents are just down the hall so maybe you should go. You wouldn't want Red catching you sneaking back in."_

 _"I think I'll hang around just a bit longer."_

 _"Steven, I'll see you tomorrow."_

 _"Jackie."_

 _"Steven."_

 _"Fine, I missed you. Can I stay now?" He folded quickly but Jackie knew just how to get to him. She strolls back, rolling over him to the other side of the bed._

"Well, you can go back to whatever tequila soaked country you flew out of, because I don't want to see you." Jackie's voice pulls Hyde out of his memory.

Donna rolls her eyes. "Come on Jackie, just give her a chance. Your starting to act like a spoiled brat."

"No amount of presents will make up for her absence. If that makes me a spoiled brat then I'll play my part." Jackie runs off in the direction of the basement, cursing the quiver in her voice. She was never sure if Donna meant to push her buttons and she hated that she let her.

"And there's the stomp and cry. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

* * *

Hyde's Bedroom

"Jackie, open the door." He pounds on his bedroom door, once…twice…and again before it opens and he finds himself almost knocked out of his boots by the tiny, weeping, doll who leaped into arms.

"It's just not fair, Steven."

He lifts her off her feet and takes to her his old chair in the corner and locks the door behind him. "No, it's really not."

"Why do some people get parents like the Forman's or even Bob and we get Edna and Pam."

He brushes some hair out of her eyes. He'd ask himself that same question almost every night as he grew up. It all never made too much sense to him. He didn't believe in a bigger power or fate but he was quiet and observed a lot and came to his own conclusions. "We are given what we can handle. I used to think you were naive and spoiled and weak but Doll you are strong. Eric and Donna couldn't handle what we've dealt with."

"Maybe but that doesn't mean I want to."

"Me neither it would've been nice to grow up with a family like the Forman's but we have them now. You don't have to have anything to do with your mom, just make sure you won't regret it later."

"Do you regret it?" She asks softly expecting him to blow off the question. They've talked only briefly about his parents, it was definitely not his favorite subject.

"I don't know. Somedays I miss my mom and others I remember who she really was. So… yeah I don't know."

She kisses his forehead, "okay. Thanks for following me down here."

"I needed to make sure you were okay." He stands up out of the chair. "Alright, time to cheer you up. Mrs. Forman is throwing a little party tomorrow night it should be as uncomfortable as usual. I'll wear a tie if you smile."

"Deal."

* * *

Kelso's House

5:15 pm

"Kelso, man, get in the car. We've got to go!" Hyde hollers towards the front steps of the Kelso's home.

"Geez Hyde, I'm coming!" He walks around to the front seat of the Vista Cruiser but notices the whole front seat is occupied. "You brought Jackie!"

"Of course I brought her. Now get in the back." He did as he was told and the Cruiser makes its way down the highway towards a Police academy that hopefully Kelso wouldn't manage to burn to the ground.

"You know Jackie, I'm so glad your mom's back now. It was getting lonely being the only attractive person in this town."

"Michael!"

"Well, I mean you're hot too but your mom is like…Damn!"

"Kelso! Shut up! That's her mom. Actually this goes for everyone of you, if I hear you flirt with or comment about Pam, I'll pound you. Got it."

"Yeah." Forman, Kelso, and Fez all reply disappointedly.

* * *

Forman's Living Room

The Next Day

"Jackie! Stop walking away from me." Donna chases after Jackie as she enters the Forman's Living. Red and Kitty had already started their evening with drinks and Bob should be here any moment with Pam dressed inappropriately at his side.

"No. Donna, I don't believe you. My mother would never date someone as 'Bob-like' as your Dad."

"She is. I walked in on some very unfortunate conversations this morning at breakfast."

Jackie rolls her eyes and takes a seat on the sofa. "Well, then congrats on the new woman in Bob's life. I'm sure the three of you will make a wonderful family."

"You know, you're starting to sound more and more like Hyde everyday."

"Whatever."

"You have to help me, Jackie. Your mom dating my dad goes against all the laws of nature."

Jackie sneaks behind the bar when everyone else's attentions are drawn to Bob's entrance and sure enough Pam was on his arm.

"Look guys, I got me a pretty lady."

She rolls her eyes.

"Oh, Kitty, I just love coming to your house. It's like living in a giant flea market."

Kitty turns to Jackie who has her hands inching closer to some beer cans under the bar. "And like at a flea market, Bob will leave with the tackiest thing here."

Jackie cracks her a smile but Red's next sentence quickly wipes it from her face.

"Pam, come on in. I made your favorite drink, Tequila Sunrise." The way her father figure low-key flirted with her mother made her sick and furious. Yet she said nothing. She didn't know what else say to her mother. She just took the beers behind her back and went to sit on the staircase out of everyone's eye line.

"Red, you're always a gentleman."

"Yeah, well."

"Red…Red, honey, what's my favorite drink?"

"I don't know, seeing to how much you like all drinks."

The steps move and creak beneath her and she turns to see Eric skipping down the steps in his nicest yet tacky orange suit. He reaches for her extra beer as he got down to her step.

"Hey nice."

"That's not for you."

"Hyde can get his own."

"So can you. You're eighteen now."

"Fine. Mrs. Burkhart! That's weird. Golly, I didn't know you were dropping by." Eric's voice gets kind of squeaky and awkward as he greets Pam.

"Um yeah you did. I told you earlier and you got all excited and said 'Ooh I'm going to wear my suit.'" Donna interjects making a fool of her fiancé.

"I'm sorry, Donna! Is there some law against being handsome."

As if to save her from being even more uncomfortable, Hyde wanders in through the kitchen door and walks right over. "Hey, you snagged me a beer."

"Nice tie, puddin' pop."

"You held up your end of the deal, so I did too. Don't let Mrs. Forman see the beer, she can smell booze from a mile away."

"Ah she's too busy trying to keep Red from frothing at the mouth over Pam. I want to get out of here, you?"

"Always eager to leave these things."

Jackie turns to the Forman's bar upon hearing the voice of her mother. Was she the only person in the world who thought of her as shrill? "Oh, what a lovely evening. If I didn't know any better I'd swear I was with rich people."

Kitty face shows that she may be the one to agree with Jackie. "Let's go before they notice." Jackie takes Steven's hand in hers and leads him out through the den, down the basement steps and out the back door.

* * *

Water Tower

11:30 pm

"Talk to me."

Hyde turns to the strangely silent Jackie. Her dark hair blends to the night sky but her dark eyes glow like stars. Sometimes he'd find himself wondering if it were possible that her eyes may be brighter than his.

"Never thought I'd hear you asking for someone else to fill the silence."

"Me neither, but I can't keep my mind off Pam. Can you please distract me?"

"What do you want to talk about, Doll?"

"Anything, maybe tell me a story? I just need a distraction." Her voice sounded almost weak. It was a dialect of hers he wasn't entirely familiar with. She was always a strong, superior voice. One that demanded to be heard.

"Any story in particular you'd like to hear?"

"A christmas story maybe, since it's freezing out here."

"Alrighty, well…Twas the night before Christmas…

 _Six friends gathered in a dirty apartment that screamed poor and left behind. Hyde's father's apartment wasn't the best for hosting a party of any sorts but it was empty of parental eyes and that's all he could ask for._

 _The only unwelcome guest sitting in the living room was one noisy, brunette cheerleader. A noisy cheerleader whose lips draw his eyes and his mind deep into a daze with word she speaks. She kissed him six weeks ago. And six weeks and one day ago he wanted her off his back and now all he wanted was her in his lap and her lips on his._

 _How the hell did she manage to do that? She was like the bottle, he'd need a twelve step program to break this spell. He has kissed a lot of girls in his life, a fact he was proud of but would never brag about, but he's never kissed a girl like her._

 _Then she had the audacity to say she felt nothing. She kissed him, he didn't stop it but she definitely started it. Six weeks now and nothing. She didn't flirt or pay him any unwanted attention and for some reason now that upset him._

 _"So leaving."_

 _Her voice pulled him from his daze as she was making her way to the door with Donna by her side. He wanted to say something to change her mind but he couldn't. There was no right thing to say or that he could say._

 _"Wait, you're leaving." Forman cuts Donna off, saying the words he couldn't._

 _"Yeah," Donna answered. "See, when I was a little girl, I made a promise to myself. 'Self,' I said, 'if you're ever about to suck beer out of a dirty funnel that could give you mono, don't.' So, bye-bye."_

 _He watches the girls take off through the front door, but little to their knowledge this wouldn't be the last time that christmas eve that'd he'd be seeing them. The party went on as all parties do, drinks, games, and before the night is even old all his friends were drunk and he sent Kelso home with a wasted Forman on his arm._

 _His father's home was filled with nobodies and he slipped out the front door without a word from anyone. It took a bit of wandering around but he easily spotted Jackie's father's lincoln in the parking lot of one of the less sketchy bars in town, certainly not the one his dad bartender at._

 _He thought for a moment and only a moment about how Jackie and Donna even got in. Neither of them looked like they were of age, especially not Jackie but he guessed that a hot chick like her wouldn't get refused from many doorsteps._

 _The scene inside made him a feel something unfamiliar. Like his blood was boiling. Jealousy? Jackie sat across a table from two older men. Men old enough to be her father. He didn't recognize them but the sight made him feel uneasy. He took a booth in the back where he could go unseen._

 _Donna pulls her from the table. "Jackie, this is a nightmare and we're leaving."_

 _"Okay. Look Donna, you have a boyfriend, I don't. And maybe I don't want to sit home alone every night. And if somebody doesn't tell me I'm cute in the next five seconds I'm going to scream."_

 _He smiles at her outburst. Why was he smiling at her outbursts now? Why did he come here? What was he planning on doing anyways? That tiny girl sure was strong and she dragged Donna back to the table._

 _What was he doing? He had to get out of here before he beat up an old man an proclaimed his love for one Jacqueline Burkhart. It took a moment but he managed to peel his reluctant body off the booth and out the door without his friends noticing._

 _He managed to make it back to his dad's apartment in time to see Fez at just the right level of drunkenness to convince him to accidentally light himself on fire._

 _"Okay, everybody here we go. Now, if I catch on fire, you promise to put me out?" Fez asks him._

 _He just smiles. "Well, I'm sure someone will. Right, guys?" No one answered and Fez seemed okay with that._

 _His father walked in and ruined it all._

 _It wasn't a wonderful Christmas…_

But it was the last of the bad ones, hopefully forever." He finished his story and for the first time since starting it he looks over to Jackie.

"Steven? You followed me to the bar that night?" Her voice was accusatory.

"It was just a story, Doll."

"Story or not I would've appreciated a rescue that night."

"I'm sure you would've."

* * *

Forman's Basement

One week later

"You guys are going to buy whatever wedding present we tell you, and none of this all-going-in-on-one-gift crap."

"Hey, hey, shut it, huh?" Hyde hushes Donna upon entering the room. "No more talk about weddings. Jackie's on her way over."

"She's not here now and why do you care? We were all sure you'd marry her at one point." Eric questions.

"I don't completely get it okay? But lately she's been extra in to planning our future wedding. Maybe she's planning it all out now because her mom is back and its stirring bad feelings about family. Maybe not. All I know is she's driving me freaking nuts."

"So you're not going to marry?" Donna's voice held a heavy amount sarcasm and snarkiness.

"Whatever." Hyde sits down in his chair. He doesn't need to answer that question, he knows the answer and that's all that matters.

"Well, I think I need her help so you better prepare yourself."

"No. Donna, man, don't do this to me."

Donna laughs as Hyde sits up in his chair and uncrosses his arms. Clearly he's on edge. "Hyde, I need her help. Eric is so unhelpful so I'm just warning you."

"Warning him about what?" Jackie came down the basement steps and takes a seat at her man's feet. The ottoman can sometimes be a little more comfortable than his lap. Not usually but sometimes.

"That you might-"

"Not be her maid of honor." Hyde cut Donna off with a crazy thought that popped into his mind and instantly regretted it.

"What?!" Jackie's voice raised an octave and her body flew up off the seat. "What the hell? Who's it going to be? You don't know anybody else."

"Jackie calm down, Hyde's joking. I was warning him that you may go wedding crazy once I ask you to help Eric and I with registering for gifts and planning the reception."

"Of course I'll help. I know everything there is to do with weddings."

"You know everything, huh." Eric sits up straighter, "Where can we register for a trampoline?"

"Eric I told you, we only register for things used in the preparing, serving, and clearing of a meal."

"God, Donna! It's always about food with you. For our wedding, Steven, I'm getting china that has our silhouettes etched into them. People can eat right off my face."

"This is not our wedding, Jackie."

"No but one day-"

"No."

"Yeah, but-"

"No."

"Steven we-"

"Jackie, you're driving me crazy. Help Donna and Eric if you want but you've got to promise me something."

"What?"

"You won't talk to me about our wedding or anything wedding related in or around the United States."

"Steven," she turns all the way around in her seat to see his face. She read him well. "Fine, I promise not to talk to you about weddings or anything wedding related in or around the continental United States."

"No, no. I'm talking Alaska and Hawaii too."

"Fine, but if I'm ever in Canada I'm going nuts."

* * *

Pinciotti's Home

Three Days Later…

10:45 am

"Donna! Get down here. We have a long day of shopping ahead of us and if we don't leave now Steven is going to wake up and we won't be able to take the camino." Jackie hollers up the stairs and is only answered but the slow, stomping steps of her big, clown feet.

"Um, Jackie, where's Eric?"

"I told him not to come. He's useless and his scrawny body would just get in the way."

"But he wanted to help."

"Donna, don't be silly, of course he was lying." She shakes her head at Donna and leads the way to the camino.

"So I think we should start with the dress and then move to decor then to gifts." Jackie is careful as she pulls the camino onto the road. Donna has yet to say a word. Jackie takes a longer than usual lull between sentences but Donna just sits in the passenger seat twiddling her thumbs.

"What kind of dress were you thinking of? White or off white? Princess gown or A-line?" Still, besides the sound of her own voice, it was quiet. "I think you'd look nice in something classy. Like silk or lace."

"Jackie, stop the car."

"What? No."

"Jackie! Pull over." Donna raises her voice and forces Jackie to pull the camino off onto the shoulder.

"Geez! What's the matter with you?"

"I don't think I can do this."

"Do what? Shop? I know that traditionally feminine acts are tough for you but come on."

"No! Marry Eric! I think Eric and I are making a mistake."

"Well, you are. You could do much better than Eric. I think you're settling for what's right next door cause it's easy."

"And you're not?"

"Point taken. I just think that Eric is hoping you'll marry him before you notice you're both making a mistake."

"So you think this is a mistake?"

"No, well yeah I do. Marry Eric, you two were made for each other. Just don't marry him right now. You have time and if Eric won't wait or your relationship wouldn't last, then maybe it's not meant to be."

"It's just before all this wedding planning stuff our relationship was really great. Our first date, first kiss, first time, even getting engaged. But now in the pit of my stomach I just feel sick. You know what I mean."

"No, not really. I mean sometimes I get this ache in my heart when I feel unsure about how he feels. But Steven seems to always know and always comes to calm my worries."

"Well lucky you, your soulmate's wonderful." The sarcasm rolls easily off her tongue.

"Oh, Steven is not my soulmate." Donna turns to Jackie with a dumbfounded look of confusion. "I know I used to talk about soul mates a lot but Steven made me realize that the universe isn't interfering in our relationships. We are not that important and we are not meant to be."

"But you act like your relationship is so perfect."

"Are you kidding? When we met we hated each other and it took a lot of listening to understand him. I'm sure he would agree. It was work. We are both a mess and are slowly working together to fix ourselves. And of course there is always the fact that we have little in common in terms of like and dislikes, which causes a lot of disagreements and arguments. It was work. A lot of work.

"Then why did do it? You two chose to start making out all over the place and if it was so hard then why do it? What's your point here, Jackie?"

"You just made my point. We are together not because we are meant to be but because we chose to be. When it seems like we should give up and walk away, we choose each other. We don't make a whole lot of sense but it works, you know?"

"So I just need to keep choosing Eric."

"No. You and Eric didn't chose one another, you never have. He was handed to you on a silver platter when you were six years old. He's your soulmate and I'm sure that no matter what road you choose to go down in life, he'll be waiting for you at the other end. He's your soulmate."

"Your confusing me."

"Listen, Donna, it's okay to be selfish sometimes. Do what's best for you now while you're young and beautiful. You have the rest of your life to devote to Eric."

Donna listened to Jackie but it wasn't clearing her crowded conscious.

"So are we shopping or-"

"Let's go home."

* * *

Forman's Driveway

11:50 am

Jackie pulled the camino back into the driveway. Through the windshield she's welcomed by a tired and angry face. Steven stood strong with his arms crossed. She anxiously stepped out of the car.

"Jackie, what did I say about driving the camino?"

"Not unless your wasted."

"Not unless I'm wasted!"

Donna walked without a word back to her house. Jackie assumed she just needed time and let her go quietly. Steven, on the other hand, wasn't letting her go anywhere.

"What the hell, Doll?"

"Puddin' pop, don't be mad, please. I was just taking Donna wedding shopping. I was being careful. I promise."

"So why are you here?"

"Something came up. Such a bummer because I was really looking forward to wedding shopping and planning and-"

"Jackie, we had a deal. Let me guess, your big mouth ruined the day before you even got to the mall?"

"You'd be correct."

"Okay. Get in the car." He brushes her forward towards the camino.

"What? No, come one let's just go inside and have some of Mrs. Forman's delicious lunch."

"Jackie, get in the freakin' car. We're going on a date."

"Oh where are we going?"

"Like I'm actually going to tell you."

11 hours later…

"Steven, where are we going? This is the longest drive."

"Jackie, just be patient. We will be there soon."

"We better be because this is becoming the worst day ever."

"Why don't you tell me what happened this morning with Donna? That aught to pass the time."

"I don't think her and Eric will be getting married."

"Really."

"Yeah and it's kinda my fault."

"What did you do?" The level of condescension in his voice made Jackie cringe in the passenger seat. She already felt the slightest twinge of guilt for possibly convincing Donna to call off her wedding but she said somethings she felt necessary to say.

"I told her I thought marrying Eric right now would be a mistake."

"You?" He says with surprise. "The queen of all things marriage."

She taps his arm with the back her hand with a gentle force. "Maybe I'm a hypocrite but I think it'd be a mistake."

Steven laughs, a small chuckle, a turns to face her. "Care to explain."

She knew what he was doing. If he could get her to say they were too young, too broke, or just flat out not ready, he could hold it over her head anytime she tried to discuss the future. His fear of the future is one of the only ones she's had difficulty beating out of him. Possibly because he spent so many years believing he didn't have one.

"Remember why they broke up?" He nodded, "Donna never wanted to be trapped in a house, cooking, cleaning, and taking care of babies. But that's what Eric wants. They broke up but got back together without talking about the issues that broke them up to begin with. That's what'll happen if they get married now. I told Donna that she had the time to become the person that she wants to be and no matter what, I believe Eric would wait for her."

"Okay."

"What? No response."

"No, because I agree with you."

"I think Donna does too. I'm just afraid Eric will freak out and break up with her again."

"You know, Donna aught to be a better friend to you. You really look out for her."

"She has her moments. Steven, where are we going?"

He pulls the camino into the darkened parking lot of a dingy motel. It was quaint and dirty, definitely a place Jackie would never travel to on her own. "We're here."

The flashing neon sign read 'Mere Hotel' but it didn't look much like a hotel at all. "This is our date?!"

"No, this is just where we are staying the night."

"Why?"

"Because we made a deal. Welcome to Winnipeg, Canada, Doll."

"You brought me to Canada!"

"Yes I did."

"So I can talk about our wedding?"

"Unfortunately, yes I did."

"Oh Steven!"

* * *

Mere Hotel

12:11 am

Room 8

She shut off the lukewarm water of the dismal shower head. Wrapping herself in a less than fluffy towel and she makes her way out of the bathroom with a cloud a steam leaving behind her. Steven turns his head to take in the full vision of his beautiful girl standing in the doorway. The white towel accents the darkness of skin and the urge to kiss her swells.

She's the most beautiful like this. It's her natural beauty. And listening to her kind heart on the drive up, it's raw and amazing and attracts him to her in the strongest way possible. He watches the water drip from her hair to the carpet and makes room for her on the bed. She ties her hair up in a bun and slips into his shirt. They didn't pack for this little trip.

"Tell me all about it. You know, while you've got the chance."

"Do you really want to hear about what I've planned?"

"I wouldn't have driven this far if I didn't."

"Okay. I've always wanted big and extravagant but close to heart. I'd like to be married in the Forman's backyard. It's the only nice place I know that reminds me that marriages do last. I want roses everywhere and candles lining the aisle. I want a sunset as I walk down the aisle so I get that halo glow like an angel. I'd like my bridesmaids to be dressed in lavender because that's what I wore to our prom."

"You didn't mention a ring."

"That's a decision for you to make. You get to pick the ring because it's not about the ring it's about the meaning of the ring. I mean of course I love jewelry and beautiful diamonds but from you it just matters that it comes from you."

He sees the way she plays with the tattoo on her ring finger. That small sketch of ink that meant so much to the two of them. Her voice seemed small and unsure of itself as she spoke and it reassured him of the answer to the question he wanted so badly to ask.

"If you could have your dream wedding and all that it entails, would it matter if I were the groom?"

"It wouldn't be my dream wedding if I weren't walking down the aisle looking at you. Maybe I get caught up in the wedding sometimes. But it's not about that it's about the marriage. I want my dream marriage to you. So if it were one or the other I choose you."

"Yeah?" He scoots in closer to her wrapping her in his arms, brushing a thumb across her cheek.

"Yes. I'd marry you right now in this dirty motel."

"Jackie, I'm going to marry you. I don't know when and I don't know how and I'm still a little confused on why… but Doll, I'm going to marry you someday. I already made that promise to you. No matter what, you know it'll always be you and me." He kisses her finger up her hand, trailing those kisses until he reaches her lips and lays her back on the bed.

* * *

Two weeks later

Eric & Donna's Rehearsal Dinner

"Jackie, darling, that shade of lipstick really isn't your color."

Jackie scoffs, rolling her eyes at her mother as she passes the wretched woman to sit next to Steven. Tensions were running high and with each passing moment Mrs. Forman was becoming increasingly intolerable.

"Where is she? Eric, you made it here on time. Where is Donna?"

"Mom, she's coming from the radio station. She'll be here soon. She's going to show up. Everything's going to be fine."

"Well, she better have a good excuse for being late."

Donna turns the corner and enters the room. She isn't wearing the dress Jackie picked out for her this morning. Jackie knows that this isn't going to be the happy ending Eric and Mrs. Forman were thinking of.

"I'm sorry I'm late."

"Oh good you're here. See, everyone, it's all okay she's here." Kitty laughs.

"Actually Eric, can I talk to you?"

"What's wrong?"

"Can we talk in private?"

"Donna, you're already late. Just talk as we get ready to start."

"I can't do this. I can't marry you."

 **A/N: Hope you liked the chapter and please review. I look forward to hearing from all of you!**


	15. Someone Great

**A/N: I want to thank you all for your patience. I really appreciate it. Also great thanks to all those who have read, reviewed, favorited and followed. I wouldn't be continuing this story if it weren't for all of you. This chapter to me feels different but that may just be me. I love it though so hopefully you will too. Happy Reading!**

 _March 13, 1979_

 _No one would believe me, not our friends anyway, but in the beginning there was always something sweet and, even in his cheap insults, he was almost kind. It's hard to remember the days when he could be mean and coarse._

 _I wish I could dig deep into the locked subconscious of Steven's mind and figure out what changed and when because it wasn't a kiss or a touch. Change started well before. I don't know, maybe it's just something I simply didn't see or can't remember._

 _It's been two weeks and there's a shift. Not with Steven but with everyone around us. There's blame and the angry finger is pointed at me. Responsibly so. I never thought that this would be the result of my actions but I still don't regret what I did._

 _I think Steven is angry. He has been keeping quite quiet but I believe whole heartedly that the anger isn't directed at me. It's hard to tell sometimes. It's been difficult._

Steven enters his room to find Jackie curled up in the chair, wrapped in his blanket, her journal on her lap. He very rarely saw the journal, though he's known of it's existence for years.

He approached her and she didn't close the journal. She wasn't afraid that he'd see it and the level of trust in the simple action, was grand. He peered at her perfectly cursive words as he picked her up in his arms. She was so light and he lifts with the greatest of ease. He takes her seat with her on his lap.

He reads the words she had written and it cuts hard. He has made her feel alone and that's something he had never wanted and wanted to never do to her again. When everyone had found out about them, he had drifted from her and it hurt both of them and he promised he'd never be zen again, not with her.

He took the pen from her hand and wrote beneath the words scrawled by her.

 _She glanced at me one day long ago. We were standing in the dark. She was dressed in lavender, a color that could only shudder at her beauty. I thought I saw something in her eyes that night and when we touched she didn't pull away from me. I thought that it couldn't be, that couldn't be a spark I just felt with her and I should just ignore it, but then again she's never looked at me like that before._

"I'm sorry. It's been a rough two weeks but I've been very stressed and that's not your fault at all."

Jackie kisses him and closes the journal. "Yeah it has been. Have you heard anything?"

"No, nothing."

Jackie just sits with his unsure of what to say though she does know what she'd like to ask. She doesn't ask it though. She changes the subject. "So what do you want to do tonight?"

"Oh doll, I'm sorry I already made plans with Donna. I guess if you really want I can cancel."

"No, no don't do that. She needs a friend right now, and I guess right now that's just you."

"We're just going to this bar in Kenosha. You can come too."

"I don't think Donna would like that very much."

"Oh come on she isn't that upset anymore. I mean it wasn't really your fault."

"Steven, yesterday I went over there to ask if I could pick up my curling iron and she threw it at my head."

"Okay maybe you shouldn't come."

Jackie crawls off his lap and place a quick kiss on his lips and makes her way upstairs to the Forman's kitchen, Hyde follows behind her. "I just think it's good if I give her some space right now. Or at least until I can figure out how to make it up to her."

"Jackie, you don't have anything to make up for."

"Steven, he left."

"Not because of you. You just told her your opinion and she asked for it. Let Donna take some responsibility for her own decisions. She called off her wedding and now she doesn't have a fiancé, it blows but she can't blame you."

"Well, she does."

"I know, but Donna's a rational chick, she'll come to her senses soon enough."

"I hope so." Jackie said as she walked through the kitchen door into the living room leaving Hyde alone in the kitchen. He needed to find Donna.

* * *

WFPP Radio Station

4:47 pm

Hyde walks through the front doors of the radio station and can here Hot Donna's voice coming through the speakers in the ceiling. I waves at her through the window and she waves back before putting on a Zeppelin record and making her way out of the booth.

"Hey I still about fifteen minutes. You can just sit there and wait or you could fetch me a drink for the 7-11 across the street."

"You need to invite Jackie out with us tonight."

"What? No." She shakes her head at him. "You can invite her if you want but I'm not."

"Yes you are, man." He grabs her wrist to keep her from walking back into the booth. "You're my friend but please don't make me choose between the two of you."

"You'd choose her over me!"

"To be fair, she'd break my shin bone with those steel toes of hers before she'd ever let me pick you over her."

Donna slunk back into the office chair and rolled back up against the far wall, her head hung low. "He left me Hyde. I took her advice and he left."

"I know and he's a coward but he'll be back. You know he will."

"How do you know that?"

"Because he ran to California against Red's wishes for you." He rested a hand on her shoulder. "Because he loves you. And so does Jackie so call her."

"Fine but you've got to get me pop."

"Deal." He waited for her to dial before he left for 7-11.

* * *

Kingston Club

Kenosha WI

8:15 pm

"I'm going to go order drinks." Hyde excuses himself from the awkwardness at the corner booth the three of them sat in. He should have expected this. Donna and Jackie have two completely separate types of dynamic when they fight. Dead silence or aggressive screaming.

He prefers the silence. Especially if it's just the three of them. He couldn't yank them both apart by himself if and when things got physical. He flags down the bartender, "Hey, can I get two beers and a long island." The bartender nods and comes back a minute later with two bottles and Jackie's glass.

He walks by the band and back to their claimed table. It was still silent. He's going to need much more than a beer to get through this night. "Miss!," he flags down the waitress as she passes by, "Can I get nine shots?" She nods and walks off.

"The beer not enough, baby?" Jackie questions taking her tea from his hand.

"We are supposed to be having fun and the drunker I get the more fun this silence between the two of you becomes or you two can drink up."

"I'm sorry I just have nothing to say to her." Donna snaps glaring across at Jackie who's tucked under Hyde's arm.

"Sure you do. You both have a big mouth, for once I'm actually asking you to use it."

Jackie gulps down her long island quickly and takes one of the shots that were set on the table. The shot is thrown to the back of her throat. "You have no right to be mad at me!"

"Eric left!" She shouts back taking a shot and chasing it with her beer. "You told not to marry him and now he's gone!"

Here we go, Hyde thinks leaning back in the booth, pulling Jackie into his side.

"It's not my fault that you fell in love with a scrawny coward who flees instead of fights. Pick them stronger next time."

"He wouldn't have ran off if you would've been a good friend and talk me into marriage not out."

"Donna! If you need to be convinced to get married then you shouldn't be getting married. You know that." Jackie reaches across the table a grabs Donna's hand before she can yank it away. "If I could bring him home to you I would. When I see him again, trust me I'm kick him so hard, but you've got to quit blaming me."

"Well…Eric's not here so blaming him is a little hard."

Hyde sneaks two more shots before flagging down the waitress for another beer. He watches Donna grow quiet after she spoke. Her words quivered like she was going to cry. He nudges Jackie a little more forcefully than he intended, but the alcohol was hitting his system and his depth perception was a bit off.

Jackie scoots in next to Donna. "It's going to be okay."

"How do you know that? What if he never comes back? What's next for me then?"

"Then you'll find somebody else, someone great. Steven taught me that after Michael cheated on me. He was right. I found him. You'll find your someone."

"But I want Eric."

"Well it might just be him. The point is you're going to be fine." She hugs Donna and goes to grab a shot for each of them and notices that there's only two left. She passes a quick glare to Steven who was quickly becoming overly intoxicated. "Now, cheer up, please. I'll do anything."

"Anything?"

"Yeah anything?" Hyde smirks that dirty minded smile.

"For Donna." She reiterates. "What'll cheer up?"

"Tattoo story. Spill. Now."

"What?" Jackie asks, not because she didn't hear her but because that's not what she expected to hear.

"The two of you got matching tattoos on your fingers almost a year ago and I want to know why. Spill."

Hyde remained quiet and let Jackie bicker with Donna. He didn't particularly want to share the story just because he came off a little like Forman. However, he didn't care too much because Donna knew just how much he loved Jackie. There was no hiding it anymore.

"Donna, I told you that story is private."

"Why is it so private?"

"It just is."

"Well, I think you two need to rethink your priorities in term of privacy. Cause I've seen you two going at it more times than I prefer to remember, and yet I can't hear some stupid story."

Hyde thinks over all the times he's gotten Jackie into compromising positions in public. He nods as he smiles. Those memories were some of his favorites. "Alright Donna, listen up because I'm only going to tell this once." He instructs. Jackie sits back defeated in her original seat next to Steven. "So it was last May and we had been together for almost a year, yet none of you dilholes knew yet so things were easier and more exciting. It was late and we were hanging out in my room…

 _"Steven, do you think we'll end up together?" Hyde rolled onto his back with a groan. That question was too heavy to be asked right after sex. Jackie was smart though, asking him when he was in post-coital bliss._

 _"I don't know."_

 _She accepts the answer easier than he expected her to. "I really hope so. I can't imagine anyone else being with me the way I am with you."_

 _He knows exactly what she means. "I know, but Jackie, the future is a fickle beast. I can't give you all the answers you want but I can say that I love you and even when the mountains crumble to the sea I hope I can still count on you an me."_

 _"That's from a song." He was surprised she knew that._

 _"Yeah the one that was playing the night I first knew."_

 _"First knew what?" She rolls over on top of his chest._

 _"That I'd fallen for you."_

 _"Aww!"_

 _"Hush," he puts his finger up to her lips. "Doll, I promise to always fight for you. Even in the uncertain future I promise to always fight for you."_

 _"Really you promise?" She is smiling in that sweet way that she does when she's over the moon with joy and excitement._

 _Hyde laughs, "I'd tattoo it to my hand so I could never forget."_

 _Jackie sit up abruptly on his lap causing him to twitch in pleasure. "Oh, let's do that!"_

 _"Wait seriously? I was just joking."_

 _"Yeah seriously. I don't want to ever forget that we are worth fighting for." She leans down to capture his lips and grinds softly into his hips. He smiles beneath her kisses._

 _"Okay." He willingly agrees as he traces the outline of mountains crumbling to the sea on her palm that would later become the tattoo on both their ring fingers…_

Then the next day we went to that shop in Madison and here we are." Hyde finishes the story but Donna looks a little disappointed.

"That's it? That's the super secretive story you just couldn't share with me?"

"Well, Steven's not much of a storyteller but it's not really the story I didn't want to share. I just wanted to keep some intimate moments private and that's one of the most important. So, you got the story, are you cheered up yet?"

"Temporarily."

"Well good, now let's dance. It's been such a long time since we've been out." Jackie drags Donna to the dance floor but Hyde stayed in the booth and watched as the girls danced with one another to the beat of the reasonably okay music that was blaring through the speakers.

His level of intoxication had risen quite high but he was only seeing one of Jackie so he was doing okay so far and flags the waitress down for another beer. Jackie had made him and Donna late getting on the road but though that upset him before it didn't anymore. She looked absolutely incredible. Her hair was getting long and so her raven curls danced with her. The black dress clung to her waist but fell off her shoulders and dancing beside Donna she looked even more petite, like a little black swan. It was hot.

He watched as the two girls danced closer to each other with every drink they ordered and by midnight Donna and Hyde were at the point that their brains had shut off but the body and more so their mouths were powering through.

"Jackie, you know I love you. You're my favorite midget in the whole world."

"Love you too Lumberjack." Jackie says as she walks Donna back to the booth, acting as a crutch to hold her friend upright. "Steven stay here. I'll be back I have to throw he in the back of the camino so we can get out of here."

Hyde nods and watches as Jackie pushes Donna towards the exit. It isn't but a second after she leaves that a blond in a skanky top that accentuated her large rack plopped down in the vacant seat beside him.

"Hey cutie!"

"Hey."

"You're looking lonely for this time of night. Someone like you should be snatched up."

"I am snatched up. My girlfriend is out in the parking lot."

The blond runs the back of her finger down his sideburn. "Well she's foolish to leave you in here alone."

"No more like I'm foolish for letting her go out in the dark alone. Jackie's so tiny someone could hurt her so easily and she's like crazy hot too. I've been keeping an eye on all the men here to make sure they all leave her alone."

"Well why didn't you go outside with her?"

"She told me to stay here."

"And you just do everything she asks of you?"

"No. You haven't met Jackie, she'll walk all over you if you let her. So I rarely do anything she asks me to do. Just sometimes cause you know I do love her."

"You're in love with this chick?"

"Are you kidding? Absolutely!" There was no making the enthusiasm in his voice and the blond cringed a little in disappointment. She could usually find a nick in a relationship and turn it into a tear. Apparently not this time. Hyde didn't notice her annoyance. "Jackie is so beautiful, her eyes are so big like a…like a…umm…a doll, like a doll and that is what she is she's my doll. She's kinda crazy but in a good way and she's so caring and I love her, you know and-"

"I know I get it."

"Steven who's this?" He sees Jackie peering around the blond and the the stranger got up to leave.

"I'm Sam and I'm leaving. Congrats you've got someone special with this one." She nods to Hyde and it's clear he isn't paying attention and is growing tired.

"Isn't she beautiful?" He mumbles and Jackie smiles.

"Yeah I do." Jackie essentially drags Hyde to the camino with her arms wrapped around his chest as she stumbles backwards through the dewy grass. Hyde is stumbling around expressing his feelings embarrassingly loud. His shouting about her doll like eyes and how much he wants to kiss her lips proves to be more of a hindrance rather than delightful, but eventually, they make it to the camino.

Hyde decides that he's not quite finished and isn't quite ready to go back to the basement. When Jackie's hand slips into Hyde's back pocket to try to find his keys, a mischievous smirk lights up in his eyes, bright enough to be visible through those damn shades. Before Jackie can even recognize what's happening, he suddenly spins them around and presses Jackie's body up against the camino, pinning her wrist up by either side of her shoulders.

"Hey." He smirks, grinning down at Jackie. She loves the height difference between them especially at moments such as these. The way he looks down at her with admiration, his forehead tipping down to rest on hers.

"Hey! Take me home!" Donna shouts from the flatbed where Jackie had coaxed her to lie down. She had refused to wait to get into the front.

"You are unbelievable." Jackie scoffs trying to sound upset but failing, as Hyde attempts to place a kiss on her nose but mistakes the distance and lands just below her hairline. "Steven, if you think you're getting any tonight after drinking this much, you're dumber than Michael."

"Your words are hurtful, Jacqueline." He tells her, attempting to look serious but was still smiling like an absolute dork.

"Hey don't call me that. My name is Jackie."

"I know I know." Hyde grins. "I just wanted to call you that, it sounds more serious, you know."

"What am I going to do with you?" Jackie gripes, pushing Hyde off her.

"Love me, baby and don't ever never leave me."

"Never ever," Jackie corrects him, she opens the passenger door and pushes Hyde onto the seat. "Belt on now." She orders, though she knows he probably won't listen and she won't fight him on this.

She watches Hyde for a few seconds struggle to sit up in his seat, Hyde places a sloppy kiss on her cheek as she goes to pull out of the parking lot carefully. She didn't want to jostle Donna too much or she might throw up all over the flatbed. She manages to get them all back to the Forman's without any other problems from her drunken love.

Somehow, she manages to get Donna home and come back to drag Hyde's heavy, limp body down the stairs and into his room when they arrive home. She's hours past exhausted and ready for bed, but she looks down at his dirt-stained jeans and winces at the amount of beer that had somehow spilt on his shirt. She's not even going to bother trying to get him in the shower because that would end up with both of them soaking wet and sudsy, but there's no way she's climbing into bed next to him like that.

"Strip." She instructs. Hyde happily obliges, quickly pulling off his jeans but he manages to get his shirt caught over her head. Groaning, Jackie starts helping him undress. Hyde's stumbling around and Jackie struggling to attempt to pull his shirt over his head causes them to both lose their footing, and fall backward onto the cot.

Hyde laughs, looking down at Jackie who's trapped beneath his weight.

"Just go to bed." Jackie groans.

"Okay." He agrees, then shuffling still on top of Jackie's body, he makes himself comfortable by nestling his head in the valley between her breasts. His eyes close and Jackie breathes a sigh of relief but that lasts only a moment.

"Steven, you're suffocating me!" Jackie yells, attempting to roll Hyde off her chest who was basically just completely dead weight at this point.

He snickers and presses into her chest. Jackie had had enough and she was getting crankier by the moment, mastering all her strength, she hoisted Hyde off her and rolled him onto the floor.

"Ow! You're so mean." Hyde whined from the ground.

"Good." Jackie snapped, standing up angrily with hands on her hips as she looked down at the mess of a man sitting at her feet.

"I still love you though." Hyde announced, looking at Jackie's pissed expression. "Hey Jackie, you're very very sexy when you're angry."

"I am going to give you so much hell tomorrow morning." Jackie vows, but her frown softens slightly. "Now, if you promise to be good and go straight to sleep, I'll let you come back to bed."

"I promise." Hyde swears seriously, attempting to place a solemn expression on his face as he scooted back into bed close to Jackie's side.

Without a word, she wraps her arms around Steven's waist and allows him to curl up closer into her embrace.

"You know, Jackie, I'm going to marry you one day." Hyde mumbles sleepily, cuddling Jackie closer.

For once taking pleasure in the fact that Hyde would be unable to recall this conversation, Jackie allows the fantasy to continue. "Oh yeah, and how will you propose to me?" she asks out of curiosity.

"I don't know. It'll be something big. I'll use fireworks. Or… I'll…. I'll stand up in the middle of the Forman's driveway and propose in front of everyone, or…or…shout…love…I…love you…everyone…knows…will knows…be…me…Mr. Jackie Hyde…"

Jackie can't help but snort at his drunken ramblings as he passes out. Hyde, though not afraid of a kissing her or touching her, showing physical affection, was definitely more reserved with their relationship. She couldn't imagine him making any grand declaration of love to her in front of a crowd. Even if that crowd was just family and close friends.

Then again she never imagined having a relationship with Steven Hyde quite like this so maybe he could still surprise her.

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter and didn't miss the other characters too much. Please Review I really want to hear from all of you!**


	16. Honey, I'm Home

**A/N: Hey Everyone! Sorry it has been so long since I've updated and I hope I haven't lost too many readers because of that. This chapter is a little short but it's a bit of a transition into a new chapter of these characters lives. Anyway I hope you like it. Happy reading!**

 **Hyde's Room**

 **10:48 am**

Jackie opened her eyes slowly and the sun streaming in through the window of Steven's bedroom burned her drowsy eyes and caused a dull throb in her head. She didn't drink quite as much as Steven appeared to have, she lost count after his fourth beer and seventh shot, but she must've drank just enough to give herself a minor hangover. She feels a little flushed and gently tries to kick the covers off of her feet without disturbing Steven who is completely dead to his surroundings, pressed up against her back with his arm thrown around her waist. He is the source of most of the heat though as he feels like he's burning up.

She tries to just lay there and maybe go back to sleep but she finds that she's too uncomfortable to do so and is in desperate need for a glass of water. She slips out from under his arm and tucks the blanket back around him. She slips into a clean dress that she left laying over the back of the chair in his room. It wasn't anything fancy just a simple black cotton t-shirt dress but it fit her figure nicely. She pulled her back into a messy bun of sorts and headed up the steps.

The kitchen seemed quieter than usual so she assumed that Red must've taken off for the day. Jackie turned the corner and went to the cabinet for a glass. "Good morning, Mrs. Forman." She greets Kitty who's sitting at the table with a cup of coffee and some toast.

"Morning Jackie. Would you like me to make you some breakfast?" Kitty asks getting up from the table.

"No, no. I'm fine. I think I'll just have some toast. My stomach isn't feeling the best this morning."

"No you need a decent breakfast, dear. Let me make you some eggs and bacon. The grease helps with the hangover, believe me."

Jackie hid her smile and sat down at the table with her glass of water. "Hungover? Mrs. Forman I am not—"

"Save it. I'm a mother I know these things and you kids are never as sneaky as you like to believe you are. Beside you're all adults now, as much as it pains me, you can make your own decisions and your own mistakes."

"Alright." Jackie didn't know what else to say to her so she just sipped her water. "Hey, have you heard anything from Eric?"

"No but let me tell you he is going to get a mouthful when he finally gets home."

"I'm sure Donna's going to strangle him before you get a chance."

"I don't see why she's so mad. She's the one who called off the wedding to begin with." Kitty says as she begins to aggressively take her frustration out on Jackie's eggs which apparently were going to be scrambled now instead of fried.

"Come on you didn't want them to get married in the first place. You can't be mad when you finally get what you want."

"She hurt my kid and now he's run off so I think I have the right to be a little upset."

"He'll be back."

"I know." She sighs but Jackie could tell that she was still a little uneasy. "The bacon is almost ready so go get Steven up."

"I think he needs his sleep. He had a bit of a rough night."

"Jackie, it's after eleven he's had enough sleep."

Jackie didn't argue with her no nonsense tone and just finished off her water and went back to the basement to wake up Steven. She opened his door to find him with his head dangling over the edge of the cot. He looked a little miserable.

She ran her fingers through his curls which were a little matted and lightly kissed his lips which tasted like stale beer. "Steven," she whispers and the sound of her voice only manages to elicit a small groan from her man. "Steven," she tries again with a small shake to his shoulder. "Babe it's time to get up. Breakfast is almost ready."

"No," he grumbles and pulls his head into the pillow. "No food."

"I don't think you have much of a choice. Mrs. Forman is about demanding our presence for a proper breakfast." He grumbled as he rolled onto his back. He opened his eyes and looked up at Jackie.

"How do you look so good?"

"Self control. A long island and two shots don't have the same power in keeling you over."

He rolled his eyes and looked around his room for a pair of jeans that were slightly clean. He hadn't washed his laundry this week so maybe that was something he could do today. He found a pair by the foot of the cot that didn't have any stains on them so he slipped into them and fished an ACDC shirt out of his drawer. "Babe, where are my shades?"

"I think they're out here…" She trails of as she walks out of his room and finds his shades on the tables.

"Thanks," he slips them on. "God, I feel like shit."

"I bet. Come on you'll feel better once you get some coffee and maybe some toast."

* * *

 **The Forman's Basement**

 **3:07 pm**

Hyde pulled his clothes from the washer started putting them in the dryer. He tossed his tee shirts into the dryer when he noticed a dress and a couple of blouses that Jackie must've tossed into the wash when he wasn't looking. He was about to make a snide comment to her when he noticed that she had fallen asleep on the couch so he admits defeat and places her clothing into the dryer with his own.

He's startled by the sound of the basement door opening expecting to see Donna or Fez but is surprised to see Forman standing there looking like he's been on a bender for the last couple of weeks.

"Where the hell have you been, man?" Hyde asked though part of him wanted to yell it.

"Madison. I've been looking for apartments." Forman looked down at Jackie, "she okay?"

"We had a bit of a rough night trying to cheer up Donna. How could you just take off like that?"

"I needed space. I needed to clear my head and figure some things out."

"So…" Hyde threw his arms up. "Taking off without a word? That's a fucking shitty way to treat her."

"I just needed to by myself for a little while to try and figure out what I want."

"Have you gone to see her?"

"No not yet."

Hyde walked over grabbed Forman by the back of his neck and dragged him to the basement door. "Go." He tossed him outside, "and don't come home until you've talked your shit out. I sick of dealing with all your problems." He slammed the basement door shut and winced as the sounded radiated through his skull.

Surprisingly Jackie didn't even stir. He wanted to nap too but there wasn't enough space on the couch and he didn't trust that Fez or Donna wouldn't come storming into the basement within the next twenty minutes or so. It's been a rather quite day in the basement so far, he didn't want to jinx it yet.

He bent down to scoop Jackie up into his arms and carried her into his room. He laid her down on his cot gently without waking her. She must not have slept well at all last night because she's not usually this deep of a sleeper. He moved to place a blanket over the window to block out some of the sunlight and then he slipped out of his jeans and curled up beside Jackie.

He nestled his head into the side of her neck and softly inhaled the floral scent of her hair and sighed softly as he closed his eyes and the excessive pounding in his head dulled away then he fell asleep.

* * *

 **Donna's Bedroom**

 **3:20 pm**

Eric stood outside Donna's door to afraid to knock. He royally screwed up with the way he handled things but he's a coward and everyone knew that so it shouldn't have come as a surprise. He'd be lying if he said that he didn't think about canceling their wedding once or twice before the rehearsal dinner but hearing Donna say she couldn't marry him kind of hit the panic button in his head.

He took a deep breath to calm his nerves and then knocked on the door.

"Go away!" He heard Donna shout.

"Donna it's me."

"In that case, fuck off!" She shouts even louder through the door.

Eric decided that it was worth possibly getting the shit beat out of him and he opened the door to her room. She looked about as well as Jackie and Hyde did at the moment, laying under the covers with her hair up in a bun.

"What part of 'fuck off' did you take to mean 'please come in'?" She grumbled.

Eric sat down on the edge of the bed. "Donna, I'm so sorry that I just took off like that. I was upset but you didn't deserve that. Please forgive me."

"Why should I?"

"Because I'm asking you too."

"Not good enough. Where the hell have you been?"

"Madison."

"Why?"

Eric sighed and pulled the covers away from Donna's face. "At first I was just driving around trying to calm myself down but then I ended up at the apartment we were going to rent there before my dad had his heart attack. I started thinking about what was next for me, you know. What am I supposed to do now? So I signed a lease on the place again."

"You're moving to Madison? Without me!"

"Why would I move without you? Donna, I've spent the last couple of weeks trying to figure out what to do with my life because I feel like it's been on hold since we decided not to move to Madison the first time. The only thing that's never changed is that you'll be there."

"So you want to move to Madison together?" Donna asks trying to hide the smile growing on her face.

"I don't see why we can't now. My parents are doing better, Kelso is off at the police academy, we have some money saved. I think it's time. I talked to the registration people at U of W and we are all set to enroll in the fall and I found a job at a restaurant and there's even a job open at the college radio station."

"You really figured this all out."

"Yeah, I needed to. I don't want to be the one that stands in your way Donna. I love you and you deserve the chance to get what you want out of life."

"I love you too. I can't believe you did this." She exclaimed sitting up to pull Eric into a hug.

"Is that a yes? Will you move with me?"

"Of course it's a yes!" She kissed him roughly until he fell backwards on her mattress. "We're moving to Madison!"

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review, I can't wait to hear from all of you.**


End file.
